Remember to Smile
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: Synthetic Saga 4. A week has passed and reparations are still to be made between those who stay after closing time at Freddy's. With the return of one of the restaurant's oldest residents, Mike seeks to restore his trust in her and the trust of the band. As he does, he'll continue to dig further into Freddy's past and uncover some chilling truths.
1. Where It All Began

**Where It All Began**

 _34 years ago…_

Aaron Johnson looked around the restaurant with a certain sense of pride. When they'd first launched their little franchise, he'd had his doubts despite all they had going for them. He just wasn't sure that it would catch on.

But all of those doubts had been put to rest. The tables were all packed with families, eagerly chowing down on their freshly made pizza. There was a general buzz of excitement for the next show that would be starting soon. The waiters were busily moving to take the next orders, greeting customers with a smile.

After all, they were the face of Fredabear's Family Diner.

It was a relatively simple affair. A single large dining area with about twenty tables and a space cleared out in front of the stage where the purple star patterned curtains were waiting to be opened. Waiters were bustling to and from the kitchen. In essence, it looked like a regular family diner.

But the real magic lay behind those curtains. Aaron had seen them in action, had helped design and build them yet they were still an amazing sight even after their first week of opening. Sophisticated performing animatronics with state of the art artificial intelligence. You could talk to them as if they were actually people and they could walk around, interact with the guests.

This had all been part of one brilliant man's dream and Aaron could safely say that he was proud to have helped to fulfil it.

He looked to see his associate coming from the backstage door. He was smoothing back his usually pristine black hair which had become ruffled slightly from the work he'd been doing. His other hand went into his pocket from which he drew a handkerchief to wipe his slightly oily hands with a look of disgust on his face. It was replaced with a more pleasant look when he approached Aaron.

"Looking good, Mr Hawthorne?" asked Aaron.

"As can be expected, Mr Johnson," returned Sid. He returned to wiping his hands. "I have to say, this kind of _hands on_ work is not really what I'm used to."

"Well, we have to help the technicians until they have a good handle on the technology we designed," reasoned Aaron. He grinned. "Besides, might do you some good getting your hands dirty for once."

"I prefer to keep them clean, thank you," he said snidely. "Next time if there's a fault, you can be the one to help the grease monkeys with fixing it."

"I like to think we take it turns anyway, so that's fair enough," agreed Aaron. He rubbed his hands together. "Ooh, this never fails to get me excited!"

Sid let out a snort. "You give them far too much credit, you know. Despite how sophisticated their AI might be, they're still just machines."

"Now, Sid, that's a little too dismissive a judgement, don't you think?" a Southern voice drawled. "I'd have thought you'd take a little more pride in seeing our work pay off like this."

They both whirled around to see their senior employer standing behind them. He was dressed as he always was for the stage: an impeccable black suit with a top hat. His portly belly and warm smile had a fatherly quality, while his suit with his twinkling blue eyes gave him the air of a magician about to put on the show of a lifetime.

"But of course, Mr Fitzbar," said Sid hastily, smiling in a way that seemed forced. "Why would I not feel pride seeing the fruits of our labour?"

"I've told you a hundred times that it's just Fred to you two," reminded Fred Fitzbar. "But I would never view our beloved entertainers as 'just machines'."

"Forgive me for disagreeing with you, Mr F… Fred," he corrected quickly, "but I simply don't view them the way you do. You speak of them as if they were alive."

Fred chuckled. "Aren't they, Sid? Aren't they?" He checked his watch. "Right, time for me to take centre stage. Enjoy the show, boys."

They watched as he strolled away to the stage, stopping every now and again to greet the guests. He really had the feel of a welcoming host, asking them if they were enjoying their food and having a good time. He always seemed to smile even more when greeted with an enthusiastic response from the children.

It was one Aaron found a little infectious. A glance at Sid told him he didn't feel the same way.

"Come on, Sid," he encouraged. "We all know how Fred can be when it comes to the performers."

"Yes, I know, but my point still stands," he insisted. "It's ridiculous."

"Well, one of the AIs is based off the mind of his sister, remember?" reminded Aaron. "Isn't it a little understandable that he'd feel this way towards that one at least?"

"Just because it's based off his sister doesn't mean it _is_ his sister," countered Sid. "He should try to remember that and not be so obsessed over it."

"Here now, no need to be like that. He's just trying to preserve her memory," argued Aaron.

"More like desperately cling to the past," countered Sid.

"A rather cold way of looking at it," remarked Aaron. "But then that is like you, Sid."

A dark look passed over Sid's features at that comment. At first, Aaron thought he might have overstepped a line with that last remark. But it was replaced with a more amicable expression.

"My apologies, my friend," he said smoothly. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I forget myself sometimes."

"No bother," assured Aaron. "If nothing else, your blunt honesty is one of the qualities I've always admired about you. Even if it does nothing to help your charm."

Sid shrugged. "Sometimes, it's better to avoid the niceties to address the heart of the matter. The world has a tendency not to remember to be nice before delivering you into some bad news."

"That doesn't mean that a woman likes it when you say to her that her makeup does nothing to hide her natural unattractiveness," he remarked.

Sid glared at him. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No, I don't think so," he chortled.

They stopped their conversation when they heard Fred tapping the microphone. Children rushed out of their seats and hurried to the front of the stage. They knew what was coming.

"Ah good, it's working. Now you know we didn't scrimp the budget on the sound system." That got a few chuckles. "Well, a fine hello to each and every one of you. I certainly hope that you're all having a good time." There were some enthusiastic nods from the kids. "Well, that's grand. Because I think it's high time you all met some wonderful friends of mine. How does that sound?" A chorus of yeses came from the crowd. "Very well then. Come on out, you two!"

A spotlight shone on the curtain behind him which slid aside to reveal what lay behind it. There was a faint mechanical whirring as a pair of stocky animatronic figures clomped forward to join Fred at the front of the stage.

"Heya kids!" greeted the first one happily. "It's me, your old pal Fredabear!"

Aaron smiled as the children cheered. The face of Fredabear's Family Diner was a golden animatronic bear carrying a microphone. She wore a black bowtie and a matching top hat, which she swept off her head and waved to everyone. Even though they weren't real, her blue eyes seemed to shine from the cheers that greeted her.

"And don't forget about me!" added the other. "Spring Bonnie's here to boogie on down!"

Her partner in crime was one that Aaron had a more reserved smile for. Like Fredabear, his synthetic fur was golden and his expression was fixed in a permanent smile which Aaron found just a tiny bit unnerving. A traditional string guitar hung around his neck. It wasn't real but like Fredabear's microphone, it was there for stage value.

A slightly less enthusiastic applause welcomed his arrival and Aaron could understand why. While Fredabear had consistently performed with very few hitches and garnered a well-deserved reputation from the guests, Spring Bonnie was… different. Enough that his and Sid's presence was required now at the restaurant to keep an eye on him.

"Fingers crossed for him this time, eh?" he murmured to Sid.

"You always say that, but _it_ still has yet to deliver any good luck," he replied. "Still, I suppose we should be grateful he hasn't hurt any of the little brats yet."

"As fond of children as always then," noted Aaron.

Sid didn't reply. He continued to watch the two animatronics intently while they interacted on stage with Fred.

"And how are you doing today?" he was asking the golden bear.

"Just swell as always, Fred," replied Fredabear brightly. "Ready to spread some cheer at our little diner."

"That's good to hear, Freda," he said warmly. "You been looking forward to performing for all these fine girls and boys?"

"I sure have!" put in Spring Bonnie, practically stepping in front of him. "I am ready and raring to go!"

"Now, hold on there, Spring," chuckled Fred as he managed to get back to centre stage. "You might want to simmer down there a little."

"Why should I? It's time for our show, so get off the stage already, you old coot!" he ordered rudely.

There were some giggles from kids and a few murmurs from parents. Sid and Aaron exchanged a look. But they were rolling with it on stage.

"Springy! That was very rude!" scolded Fredabear. "You should always show respect to your elders, especially if they're like Fred!"

Spring Bonnie froze for a moment, his eyes locked on Fredabear. He should have responded immediately and Aaron thought this might be one of his glitches. But then his ears drooped and his body slackened.

"You're right, Freddie. That wasn't very nice at all," he agreed. "I'm sorry, Fred."

"That's quite alright, Spring," he assured. "I understand you're very eager to get your show underway, so I won't keep you for very long. But I just want to tell all you children to stay safe and not be too rough with each other around my friends."

"We don't want you kids getting hurt," added Fredabear. "But don't worry, Fred. We'll make sure they're okay."

"I'm sure you will. And you make sure that Spring doesn't get into any trouble too," he told her with a laugh.

A few of the other kids laughed too, but Spring Bonnie's reaction was less than humorous.

"Hey!" He stomped his foot down angrily. "That's not funny! I can do whatever I want, you wrinkly fart!"

Only a few of the kids laughed this time and a few parents gasped sharply, their murmurs a little louder. Even Fred was momentarily unnerved, but he swiftly recovered.

"Spring, I apologise if the nature of that joke offended you, but that was a little uncalled for." He smelled under his pits. "Surely I don't smell as bad as that, do I?" The kids giggled a little at that.

"Certainly not, Fred. Springy's just being a big meanie, isn't he kids?" Most of them nodded yes to Fredabear. "I think poor Fred deserves another apology, Springy."

Yet again, Spring Bonnie froze for a while. This one was a little longer than the previous one. Only his eyes appeared to move, from the kids, to Fred, to Fredabear. Sid gave Aaron another look and it looked like they would have to intervene. But like flicking a switch, Spring Bonnie became contrite again.

"I didn't mean to be mean, everyone. I just don't like the idea of being called names when I can't hear them," he said sadly.

"That's okay, Springy. I wouldn't like that either. But you should still say that you're sorry," said Fredabear firmly.

"I'm sorry again, Fred and to you kids," he added.

"Once again, quite alright. I think I've taken up enough of your time anyway." He tipped his hat to the audience. "Well children, I do hope you enjoy the show. I leave you all my friend's capable paws."

The children waved goodbye as he walked off stage, allowing the two animatronics more space to perform.

"Alright then, I think we've waited long enough. You ready to play, Springy?" she asked.

"As long as you're ready to sing, Freddie!" he returned eagerly.

"Well it's time to start the show!" she declared, preparing her microphone. "Hit it, Springy!"

"You got it!" He held his guitar up. "One, two, three, four!"

They started playing their little numbers. Sometimes, their mouths didn't move quite in time with the words but they were catchy little numbers that the kids could dance to. The only other thing was again to do with Spring Bonnie. Even though Fredabear was supposed to be the lead singer, there were quite a few times he was singing just as loud, if not louder, than she was.

At first, Aaron thought it might be a problem with his audio feeds and vocal relays but he always quietened down when he and Sid were about to start forward to see if there was anything wrong. It was like he was doing it deliberately…

When they finished a few of their songs, it was time for them to interact with the audience. This was what really made them stand out as incredible.

"Right, I think our voices have been exercised enough," announced Fredabear. "Time to stretch the old legs." She stepped down off the stage and a few eager kids clamoured to her. "Hey everyone! Nice to see you all up close."

"Wait for me!" Spring Bonnie practically leaped off the stage, making the kids back away a little. "Come on, don't run away from me, kids! You know I'll catch you easy because rabbits are quick." His eyes seemed to flash. "No kids would get away from me."

There was something about the way he said that that made Aaron's spine shiver.

"Wow, would you look at this guy? He's almost as tall as me!" Fredabear knelt down so she was eye to eye with a young boy wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt. "What's your name?"

"Will," he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Will. I like your T-shirt, especially since I hear they like pizza too," she remarked. "How old are you then?"

"Nine and a half!" he announced proudly.

"Well, no wonder you're so big," she said and held out an arm. "Wanna see if you can be even bigger?"

He eagerly sat on her arm and whooped with joy when she lifted him onto her shoulders. A few others clamoured for the same treatment. She hefted up one more with ease and carried them around the length of the restaurant, being very careful with them.

Once again though, Spring Bonnie appeared to be proving quite the opposite, particularly now Fredabear had walked away from the stage.

"Aw come on, little princess," he was urging a little girl. "There's no need to be scared of me. It's your old bunny buddy Bonnie!"

The girl in question wasn't comforted by that fact. Most of the kids were giving both her and Spring Bonnie a wide berth. It looked like he'd singled her out but the reactions of the others hadn't escaped him.

"Hey guys and girls, she's not scared! She's just a little shy. Don't hide in your rabbit holes from me," he urged with what he thought was gentle coaxing. But his voice sounded shaky. "Are you scared of me, little princess?"

The girl dared to look from behind her hands. Her head jerked in an unmistakable nod. For the third time, Spring Bonnie froze to look at her. When he spoke again, his voice was far from friendly.

"Good. You should be." The girl started to cry and he tried to sound cheery again. "Hey, hey! I was only kidding! Just a joke! Don't cry!" But she continued to, something that didn't improve his behaviour. "Come on, don't do that! How about I take you on stage and play you a little song?"

But the girl was furiously shaking her head. This didn't seem to deter Spring Bonnie, who roughly took hold of her arm to drag her on stage which only made her crying worse. Now, Sid and Aaron started forward toward him, trying to get by the kids in their way.

"Come on sweetie! Don't cry now!" Spring sounded like he was barely controlling his voice. "Please, don't cry or you'll make me sad. And you wouldn't like to see me when I'm sad…"

"Let her go!" The girl's mother had now come over, trying to pull her back. "Let go of my daughter!"

"Don't get in my way, lady!" warned Spring. "If you do, I'll- hey, what are you doing?!"

Aaron and Sid now had a hold of him, the latter unlatching the hatch at the back of his head. When he spoke next, Spring sounded scared. He tried to struggle against them but they managed to prevent him, though with great difficulty.

"No, no, please!" he begged. "Not again, no! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make her cry, really I didn't! I'll try to do better, I promise! Don't tuuuuuuurrrrrn…"

His mechanical body went limp the instant Sid found his emergency shut off switch. His guitar dangled as lifelessly as his limbs did.

"So sorry about that, madam," Aaron said quickly. "Just a slight fault with the mechanicals. On behalf of Fredabear's Family Diner, consider your meal complimentary of the house. That includes dessert for the little one, eh?"

The mother was hugging her daughter who was starting to calm down, but she still gazed in abject terror at Spring Bonnie. Together, he and Sid hauled him away backstage. Before they went behind the curtains, Aaron glimpsed Fredabear watching them carry away her partner.

"Yet again," grumbled Sid. "Why is it that, no matter how much we run diagnostics on this one, it never seems to work properly?"

"Well, Spring has always been a little erratic since we first brought him online," noted Aaron. "We'll run an extra one on him tonight and maybe he'll do better tomorrow."

"I very much doubt Mr Fitzbar will want _it_ working tomorrow," dismissed Sid. "We've given it a week and it hasn't got any better, in fact I think it's gotten worse. That's the third time it's roughly handled a kid like that. We've been lucky the parents haven't pressed any charges against us."

Aaron sighed. "You might be right. It'll be a shame though, just keeping him turned off if we have to."

"Oh good lord, Aaron, it's a machine. It won't know any better. You sound like Mr Fitzbar." He glared at Spring Bonnie. "It would be a lot better if we had some way to properly control these things, get them to do what the programmer actually wants. It doesn't do well to just let a machine wander and do what it likes."

"You know that's not what Fred wants," reminded Aaron. "He wants the AI to behave with as few restraints as possible."

"What Mr Fitzbar wants might not be what's for the best. Look at this one if you want an example. You'd think that given whose brain he's based off of, he might be a little more professional," remarked Sid and walked out.

Aaron stayed a while longer, checking over Spring Bonnie again. Sid had his views and Aaron wasn't going to try and change them. But he'd seen how they'd behaved when they first activated these two. If nothing else, Fred was right in thinking that these were far more than just machines. Still, he made a mental note to tell the security supervisor to make sure Spring was kept deactivated until further notice.

He opened the access port to his AI processor, which glowed dimly with faint life. Even though his body was deactivated, Aaron couldn't help but wonder if Spring was somehow still aware and could hear them. Like a person in a coma was meant to be able to hear the people around them.

"Sorry, lad," murmured Aaron. "I wish we could find out what's making you go off the beat and track like this."

"Poor Springy." Aaron jumped when he heard Fredabear and saw her standing close by. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aaron. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Ah, don't fret, lass," he assured. "I just wasn't expecting you, that's all."

"I told the kids I wanted to check on my bandmate. Will Springy be okay?" she asked. "Are you… going to turn him back on for the next show?"

Aaron was taken aback at how scared she sounded. It was almost like a child asking about the wellbeing of a friend. Then again, strictly speaking she was only about two weeks old.

"I'm not sure he will, Fredabear," he replied. "He's not been behaving himself like you have. We'll run some tests on him before we close up for tonight, but… I'm afraid it looks like you might be performing alone if we don't sort him out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." Her eyes lingered on Spring. "He gets mad over weird things and he's not always nice to the kids. Is there anything you can do?"

"We will try, I promise. But maybe that's just the way he is and there's nothing we can do to change that," said Aaron.

"Oh." She fell silent for a minute while Aaron made some final checks. "That won't happen to me, will it?"

"What won't?"

"Being turned off forever. It… it won't happen to me, will it?" Yet again, she sounded scared. "I don't want to be turned off. Please?"

Aaron stared in amazement at just how… well, human that sounded. How could Sid even think these were just machines?

"Of course it won't, lass," he assured her. "Like I said, you behave yourself and you're very nice with the kids. They all love you. Plus, it's your name above the place! We can't get rid of our star."

"I guess that would be silly." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Thank you, Aaron. I'm sorry about Springy. I try to make him be nice, but he never seems to listen to me."

"He never seems to listen to anyone," said Aaron, closing up his access port and hatch. "Just like you, he seems to have a mind of his own. And I'm not sure it's a good'un."

* * *

Hey, that's where this chapter went! Since Scott just released the fourth installment, I thought I'd let you all see that I've been working on.

Now, I will also use this chapter to make an announcement. There won't be updates for a while because I'm going on holiday tomorrow and won't be back till August 6th. This is just to let you all know I have been working on it. I will be doing chapter plans while I'm away, but I won't be bringing my laptop so no working on anything while I'm there.

Also, a note for my anonymous readers. As you've seen, I do reply to every review I get in the updates for new chapters. However, this is only when there is a new chapter. If you ask me a question in the reviews at the end of a story, when I'm not updating it anymore, unless you sign into a proper account, I literally cannot answer your questions. Just a little common sense, please.

See you all when I get back. Be strong, be swift, be just.


	2. Tensions

**Tensions**

Aaron Johnson sighed as he finished reminiscing. Things had been so much more simple back then. No nonsense with hiding some of the greatest creations ever conceived by mankind. No watching over his shoulder for the man who used to be his friend and co-worker. Back then, the only thing they'd had to worry about was Spring Bonnie acting up again.

It had just been them, Mr Fitzbar and their dream. A dream of entertaining hundreds of children with their mechanical marvels, as well as the prospect of a few of Aaron's own kids on the way too. Then Sid had betrayed them. Mr Fitzbar had to flee. Aaron was left with his boss's 'children' in his care and Golden… Freda…

It had been more than a little surprising to Aaron when Mike had come in one morning, looking as if he'd been through the mill with the news that Golden was now back online and being stored in the back room. Mike had clammed up a little for some of the how and the why, but she'd apparently been turned back on during the warehouse break-in and wished to make amends for what had happened for her to end up there.

Aaron had many questions for Mike, of course. However, Mike had just asked Aaron to trust him and that this was for the best. Aaron was reluctant at first, but Mike had put in more than one good turn for Freddy's. He could be skittish and awkward, but he was a good lad so Johnson was willing to take him at his word on this. It had been his intention to follow this up, perhaps even talk to Golden herself but he'd been preoccupied by other pressing matters.

As if it were some kind of cue, he heard a furious hammering on the door. This was followed moments later by a buzzing of his intercom.

"Mr Johnson, some lady has just barged up here," Mel reported. "I tried to stop her but she just pushed right past me!"

Aaron braced himself. "Let her in, Mel."

The door flew open and the angry mother stormed. "So, you're the sorry excuse for a manager?"

"Yes, madam," Aaron replied politely. "Is there a problem?"

"That's one way of putting it! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she chastised. "Those beastly robots of yours are clearly broken! They upset my boy Ron with their so-called antics! That rabbit one insulted my appearance!"

Aaron sighed again. This wasn't the first time he'd heard a complaint like this and this woman was somewhere in the middle with how she delivered it.

"Madam, I can assure that, if there are any problems with our animatronic performers, we will look into their repair as soon as possible." He reached into his desk and pulled out a coupon. "Until we do, as compensation, please take this to the desk and exchange it for a free-"

"I suppose it'll have to do," she interrupted. She snatched the coupon out of his hand. "It's always been a wonder to me this dump is still in business."

She stalked off without another word. Mel peeked her head apologetically around the door.

"Sorry about that, sir. You okay?" she asked.

"Fine, thanks Mel. Not something I haven't heard before," he answered. He got up from his desk. "I think I'm going to see this for myself."

"I already have." She shook her head. "Those things are old, sir, that's what it is. Need to get in some new ones. Even if we don't exactly have the budget for it."

"You don't have to tell me," he chuckled. "Well, how about we see what the damage is first."

He toddled downstairs into the dining area. He felt a biting disappointment at the turnout for guests today. Unfortunately, bad news circulated fast in this town and with what he was seeing, he wasn't that surprised.

"Now, Bonnie," Freddy was saying in a scolding tone, "was it really so justified to make such remarks to that woman?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied like it was obvious. "If she's gonna keep bugging me, that's what she'll get."

"You should apologise to her," said Freddy sternly.

"Should I?" she muttered, strumming disinterestedly on her guitar.

"U-Um…" Chica tried to speak up. "I-I really th-think you should t-"

"Yeah well, I didn't ask you, did I?" cut off Bonnie.

"B-Bonnie!" Chica sounded shocked. "Y-You don't h-have to be rude!"

"Not being rude. I really didn't ask you. Haven't you got some kids to play mommy with?" she said scathingly.

Chica inhaled sharply. "You… _you_ …!" Her tone was bordering between hurt and angry.

"Belay that remark!" Foxy whipped open his curtain and stuck his head out. "That was uncalled for, lass!"

"So are you!" she retorted.

"Now, Foxy, there's no need to get involved in this," Freddy attempted to placate. "We have this under control."

"Yeah, Foxy. Don't you already steal the show enough without butting in?" sneered Bonnie.

Foxy growled, speaking through gritted teeth. "I'm not goin' ta be aggravated by ye, Bon."

"Really? 'Cause it sounds like I'm doing a pretty good job of it," she retorted.

"Migh' be doin' better if ya did yer actual job," countered Foxy.

"Which you are also preventing me from doing. See the problem I have?"

Foxy growled louder. "Do I have ta come over there and shut ye up meself?!"

"Oh, just try it, peg leg!"

"Hey now, you two!" Freddy said with forced cheer. "You'd better behave yourselves, because we've got a very important person in the audience."

Aaron gave a half-hearted wave when attention was turned to him. Bonnie stopped mid-way leaving the stage, as did Foxy. Her eyes on Aaron the whole time, she returned to her original position and didn't have anything else to say. Likewise Foxy, apparently satisfied, returned to his Cove with a long glare at his long eared cohort.

He watched for a few more minutes while Freddy managed to regain some control and get their show back on track, but he could still feel the underlying tensions as they performed. He shook his head and returned to his office.

He didn't know what happened to make them behave like this. One thing he had noticed is that it had started around the same time Golden had been brought back. He'd brought this up to Mike as well, but again he'd been cagey on the details. Mike had only assured him that he would do his best to help them get over any issues they might have. Even though he'd sounded less than confident in his promise.

"Real mess, huh?" Mel remarked on his return.

"We'll get it sorted, you wait and see," he said, hoping it would be true.

"Right. The last thing we need is another drop in revenue." She typed on her keyboard. "There's a few more messages about calls for more security too, regarding the disappearances that have been cropping up."

"Don't blame them. Send those through to me, Mel. I'll handle them personally," he requested.

Mel shrugged. "If you say so, sir. There's quite a few of them though."

"It's the least I can do for these parents. If my little girl ever went missing, I'd be worried too." He went back into his office to read through them. "I only hope they can find them."

* * *

Mike sat in the security office, watching the monitors intently. On the storeroom camera, he could see Bonnie giving Foxy a sceptical look while he talked to her. He knew it was Foxy because he could actually hear him talking just down the hall. On the audio only kitchen camera was Freddy talking to Chica. The only other thing of note was the dining room camera, where an animatronic head sat on one of a circle of chairs arranged there.

This was all toward the same end. Since Golden's return, Mike had given everyone a week to readjust, mainly for Golden in that regard, and get over anything that may have come up during Golden's invasion of their minds. He'd hoped that if he just left everyone to their own devices, they'd sort themselves out and be back to normal.

But that hadn't happened. If anything, it had gotten worse. So much so that it had affected their show and were suffering backlash from it. Mr. Johnson was counting on him to sort it out. All Mike could do was try and hope to deliver. He didn't think Mr. Johnson would fire him for this, but if more people were turned away because they thought something was wrong with them, he might as well be out of the job. Not to mention his friends. Before long, they'd lose their home, might become exposed…

It was up to him. Indirectly, he was a part of this mess so he was going to try to clean it up. He only needed to wait until everyone was agreed to this. He could have waited in the dining room, but he didn't want to be alone with Golden.

He became aware of approaching footsteps. Foxy stood by the door, his only solid ally in this struggle.

"Is it time?" he asked. Foxy nodded. "Alright… guess we'd better do this."

He stood up from his chair, following Foxy down the hallway. With this and everyone looking at him when he entered the dining room, the feeling of the defendant entering the court house was difficult to shake.

Mike took a seat between Bonnie and Foxy, the former of whom sat impatiently twitching her foot with her legs crossing and uncrossing. Freddy gazed at him thoughtfully. Chica fiddled with her fingers, only occasionally looking up and rarely at Mike. Mike did his best to look anywhere but at her.

Golden's head was directly opposite him. The motionlessness, the crooked way it rested and the lack of eyes made it seem like some weirdly deformed skull. On top of that, though it was impossible to really tell, Mike could feel like she was watching him.

"Alright then," began Mike, trying to put aside his own discomfort. "Uh, evening everyone. Um… h-how are you all tonight?"

Bonnie only answered with a grunt.

"Quite well, thank you," replied Freddy.

"I'm okay," mumbled Chica.

"I'm farin' grand, lad!" said Foxy cheerily.

Golden was quiet before chiming in, "Well, I do have this strange feeling in my head. Oh wait…"

"Right." Mike cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, so uh these past few days, we've all been a little uh… tense." He waited for a reaction or comment, but there was none. "So uh, I thought m-maybe we could come t-together and uh t-try to talk about it. How d-does that sound?"

"Aye, I think it's a fine idea, lad," agreed Foxy.

"Suck up," muttered Bonnie. Foxy's ear twitched, but he offered no retort.

"I also think it's a worthwhile thing to do," put in Freddy. "Chance to clear the air and breathe a little easier. Would anyone like to speak first? Bonnie, you have something to say?"

Bonnie lowered the arm she'd lazily raised. "Yeah, feel like we're missing the obvious here, but have we all forgotten the reason we're all here for this dumb group therapy crap?" She glared at Golden pointedly.

"I'm getting the distinct impression that you're blaming me for this," noted Golden conversationally.

"Aye, 'cause it's yer fault," said Foxy bluntly.

Golden gasped playfully. "Ooh, are we playing the blame game? My favourite! Okay, let's see… Oh, I have a good one. Who is it to blame for letting personal feelings affect their work? Here's a hint: everyone needs to look in a mirror."

"Sounds fun. Can I ram you into mine?" asked Bonnie, clenching a fist.

"Hold on now," called Freddy. "We're not here to blame anyone for anythin', nor are we goin' to antagonise one another. Am I right, Mike?"

"Uh yeah," he nodded. "We're j-just going to talk about what's bothering us. S-See if we can help each other with any problems we m-might be having."

Bonnie scoffed. "I don't have any problems, except for one and I can see it right now."

"Well I'm proud of you, Bonnie. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery," said Golden in a falsely kind voice. "But I think you need to take a more internal view as opposed to an external source, don't you?"

"I'll go first then!" Foxy declared before Bonnie could respond. "Well, I'll be the first ta admit that I was unsettled by the events of two weeks ago. I was forced ta relive the memories of a… a very bad day."

"The Bite?" Mike asked.

"Aye, lad," he murmured. "Bu' me good friend Mike has been here ta help me through the feelin's that came back with the memories-a tha' day. Not sayin' tha' wha' I did still doesn't haunt me, but me good friend here makes it a lot easier fer me. It was an accident. A horrible one, but it was."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Foxy," chimed in Golden. "Now we just need to see if it's the same for the dozens of others you most likely traumatised with your 'accident'. I'm sure it's had no negative impact in their later life whatsoever."

Foxy's confident expression faltered. Mike leapt in quickly.

"N-Now, hold on. R-Remember Robbie?" he reminded.

"Aye… aye, I do," he nodded vigoursly. "Hear that, Golden? The lad whose step-dad I… well, he turned out fine. Lived his dream-a bein' a sailor."

"In-between costly counselling sessions and horrible nightmares, I'm sure," she returned. "That's not even considering the other children, not to mention parents and even your closest friends who were there that day. But fine, I suppose one child is an achievement."

Again, Foxy's expression was clouded by doubt. Freddy, however, stepped in.

"Golden, you'll have your chance to speak. For now, perhaps you could avoid providing commentary on everyone else's turn," he suggested.

"In case you didn't notice, brother dear, there's not very much I can do aside from talk. I'm only providing my two cents." Freddy raised an eyebrow. "But if you're so eager to maintain your illusion of leadership, I will endeavour to refrain from speaking. You've taken everything else from me, why not that too?"

"So uh, thanks Foxy," said Mike, patting his shoulder. "Uh, Bonnie? Did you want to say anything?"

Bonnie blinked. "Yeah. This is dumb."

"R-Right." Mike drummed his fingers. "Um, nothing else? P-Problems you might w-want to talk about?"

"No."

"N-Nothing?"

"Wait, I think I might have."

"Really? What?"

"You not shutting up about it. I don't have any problems, okay?" she snapped.

Mike reeled away. "O-Okay then, sorry. We'll uh, come back to you. Uh, Freddy? Anything to say?"

"I think so." He stood up from his chair. "While some of you may not like that we're havin' this group discussion, everythin' that's been happenin' over these past couple of weeks shows we need it. I have tried my best to keep everybody together and lead you, but I'm findin' it increasingly difficult."

"Well don't go blaming me for it!" said Bonnie at once. "Like I said, I don't have any problems so maybe you should be doing your job better!"

"Is that you implying you could do better, Bonnie?" asked Golden.

"Shut up! I didn't say that!" she insisted.

"Golden, please. Bonnie, things have been difficult but again I assure you, I have been tryin' to the best of my abilities."

"You haven't," Chica muttered quietly.

Everyone was momentarily silenced in surprise that she'd spoken up.

"Chica," said Freddy softly, "why do you say that?"

Chica didn't reply. She looked like she'd regretted speaking up at all and didn't make eye contact with Freddy.

"Chica, if you have somethin' to say, you can speak in confidence," he offered.

She gulped. In an uneven voice, she said, "Because… you're still distancing yourself from us. You always have done. You don't… you don't truly understand what our issues are."

"I see," he said simply. "I apologise for that."

"But you still do it. It used to be different Freddy, but then it changed. _You_ changed. You won't even really tell us why. Even this past week, you've been shut away backstage with… _her_." Her eyes flickered to Golden.

"It is rude to refer to someone in the third person when they're present in the room," said Golden loudly.

"Golden, please," Chica implored. "You… you changed too. You used to be our friend, our teacher. Why are you acting like this? W-Why did you do what you did?"

Golden's response was silence. It was even more unnerving to Mike that she had no discernible facial expressions in her state.

"Say something, please," begged Chica. "M-Mike gave you a chance. He didn't want you to be turned off again. I thought that… even after everything you've done, there might be a chance for us to start over. Why won't you give us that?"

For once, it seemed Golden didn't have any remark or response to offer. Or so it seemed.

"It really does amaze me how incredibly naïve you can be, Chica." Her tone had none of its superior air. It was almost cold. "It's no wonder you get on so well with children. You're practically one yourself."

A hurt expression came over Chica. Mike felt an urge to go over and comfort her. But she didn't burst into tears. Instead, though still hurt, anger became mingled with it.

"I don't know what I expected," she said with increasing volume. "I thought… I might get through to you, but you just seem intent to just create more issues for us. A-As if we didn't have enough!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" challenged Bonnie.

"And you're not helping either!" she added to Bonnie. "Y-You've just been making everything into a fight! It's not all about you!"

"Like you're one to talk!" retorted Bonnie. "When are you just gonna get over this stupid crush of yours?!"

"You…!" Chica drew herself up to her fullest height. "How dare you, Bonnie? How _dare_ you?!"

"What? It's not like it's mutual! Mikey already settled that, didn't you?"

"Uh…" Mike looked away, feeling Chica's eyes on him. "We uh-"

"What does it matter?!" cried Chica, her voice breaking. "You can't just… how can you just…!"

"Aye, there's no need ta be bringin' up hurtful subjects like that," defended Foxy.

"So you're taking her side now?"

"Yer the one creatin' those sides ta begin with! Chica's right, ye are turnin' every lil' thing inta a slight against ya!"

"Foxy," tried Freddy, "I don't think this will help matters."

"Fred, ye can't jus' stand by and let her carry on like this. Ye can't shut yer eyes ta this!" insisted Foxy.

Bonnie rounded on him. "Oh, so suddenly I'm the one causing all the problems? Excuse me for telling it how it is!"

"Everything except for yourself!" retorted Chica.

Mike looked from one to the other as they descended into bickering. He'd hoped Foxy would stay with him as a mediator, but he'd just gotten caught up with everyone else now. He couldn't hope to bring them to order, he wasn't that kind of person. This was meant to be about them resolving their personal problems. Instead, it looked to be a disaster.

"This is really going rather well," remarked Golden. "I think we're making some real progress here."

"Quiet!" shrieked Chica, the tears streaking down her face now. "You're among the worst of us here! You tormented us! You invaded our minds and twisted our fears! You won't even take responsibility for that!"

"We've already been over this, I wasn't in control," reminded Golden in a hard tone.

"Oh, by some evil guy controlling your mind yeah? What was his name again?" pondered Bonnie mockingly. "Michael McDoesn'texsist?"

"Yes, with his former partner Mrs Wisecrack," retorted Golden. "I've already said hundreds of times, I don't know what exactly it was that was controlling me because I still haven't put it together yet. It's been rather difficult to with the disturbances I've been having."

"Fine then! Spend all the time alone you like!" Chica shot up from her seat. "I used to feel sorry for you, Golden but now I wish Mike had decided to leave you in that warehouse!"

She gave Mike a tearful gaze which Mike couldn't find it within himself to hold. He looked away. Moments after he did, she let out another sob and retreated back to the kitchen. The doors slammed behind her.

"Chica!" Foxy got up to go after her. "Come back, lass!"

"Yeah, I'm gone too," announced Bonnie and stalked off to her cupboard. "I don't have to sit and listen to this."

"Bon, no!" Foxy tried to go after her too.

Freddy sighed and stood up too. "I'm sorry, son. I commend you for tryin', but perhaps these issues would be best left alone."

"Freddy, please," Foxy implored. "We can't give up. We just have ta get 'em back here, right Mike?"

Mike looked from one to the other, but he had no words. He had no solution. When someone like Freddy, the considered leader, was giving up and after all that had been said between them all, Mike lost what little drive he had. Freddy seemed to notice this.

"Shall I take Golden backstage with me or would you prefer to talk with her?" he asked.

"Talk with me, I vote talk with me," chimed in Golden. "Come on, Mike. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me."

Mike muttered for Freddy to take her. He wasn't ready or willing to speak with Golden in a one-on-one situation. Freddy obliged, taking Golden underarm as he left but Golden wasn't quiet about going.

"No, no, no. Mike, please just talk to me. I said I was sorry for what happened. You're practically my only friend here, please. I haven't got Netflix anymore, Freddy won't leave me alone and it's just me during the day. Just a few minutes, that's all I want. Mike? Mike!"

The closing door silenced her pleading.

"Blast it!" bellowed Foxy, shoving a chair to the ground. "I let meself get carried away. Sorry, lad."

"Yeah…" Mike murmured. "Me too…"

* * *

MurraySheWrote: I like that line too.

Kitsuneboy22: Thank you

lyokowarrior1999: I had a look at it. I hope you didn't find my review too harsh, but I prefer to be honest about these things.

GrapeScuttlebutt: Rectified. Thank you

Andrew115342: Hope you enjoy the ride and I already fixed that little mistake but thanks for pointing it out anyway.

Alexis: Here's some XD

Epiclicious: I shall certainly endeavour to continue my work.

Roboticfreeze: Good to hear you enjoyed it.

Glugthorn Dusk… yeah… *laughs awkwardly*

HickoryDaisy: I had a look. They're pretty good and well written but not really my thing.

Person: Thank you.

NotYourAverageGuy: No need to apologise good sir. Real life gets to all of us. Yes, I did upload this before in the Midas Touch but then I changed the way the story played out and removed it to be used in this one.

Candy: *sighs* No, candy. Comment to your heart's content throughout the story. But really think here: you guys don't have accounts. I cannot reply to any questions you might leave in your reviews because of that. The only way I can is through chapter updates and these author notes. If you ask me a question at the end of the story, when I have stopped updating it, I can't answer it until the next one can I?

Auto-Buscus: Good you are because there will be more. Don't worry about it they're not for everyone and yes she is.

FnafLord29: *plays a jaunty tune*

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: This is an interesting way to review stories. I'll be looking forward to seeing it on other chapters. As always Ben you have excellent insight and commentary, something that's very much appreciated. Forgive me though for not responding to every part of a running commentary, but I still like seeing your thoughts develop as it goes along.

Lord Zalgo: Whatever my lord wishes.


	3. Divide and Conquer

**Divide and Conquer**

It was with more than a little apprehension that Mike went to his boss's office the following morning to report his failure. The guilt that had taken root in him the night before only grew worse when he saw the look on Mr Johnson's face at the news. Mike felt like it was the first time he'd really let him down since he started working here. But it wasn't just him.

Mike hated seeing what had happened to his friends. Bonnie was behaving in a very bitter, defensive manner. Chica was even more flustered and prone to distress than usual. Even Freddy, usually so collected, was being listless and even more withdrawn. Mike had tried talking to them himself the past week, but had no luck. Bonnie was hostile and bitter. Freddy was rather unresponsive to most attempts at conversation, more intent on speaking to his 'sister' than any of them. And Chica… he didn't even have the guts to face her alone…

Foxy was the only one who seemed to be with Mike in any sense. He'd become Mike's regular company the past few nights, either sitting and talking about whatever they felt like or trying to figure out how best to approach helping the others. But even then he was quick to anger or melancholy if the right buttons were pushed. Especially if it was Golden doing the pushing.

Golden… Mike was starting to think that Chica may have had a valid point. He thought she would have at least tried to make amends with the others over what had happened between them. But she continually tried to get under their skin and worsen their anxieties. None of them made any effort to speak to her and those that did were rebuked. Freddy was the only one who consistently tried, but Mike had overheard one of their exchanges at the door once. Freddy was the only one talking. Golden just stayed silent.

She only ever insisted on talking to Mike. Whenever she could, she would try to but Mike tried not to let that happen. True to his word, Freddy had managed to rig something with the animatronic head she was stored in so that she was unable to transmit herself through signals in the air like she had done before. For all intents and purposes, she was stuck in that head. Mike was glad for this. He wasn't ready to talk to Golden yet.

But after what he and Mr. Johnson had discussed this morning, Mike reluctantly conceded that he made many valid points on the issues. His proposal might be the best chance they had to fix everything the best they could. It wasn't one Mike was happy with, but he was clutching at straws now. The synths needed to get through this and the solution his boss presented appeared to offer that. Hopefully…

He came in to Freddy's for his shift. He deliberately waited while he locked the back door for everyone to go to their usual places before making his way to the office. With the atmosphere the way it was currently, he didn't want to be caught alone with any of them. He determinedly kept his head down when he made out Chica staring at him from down the corridor.

He hurried to the security office when he heard her go, his insides still squirming. It was now just a matter of explaining Mr. Johnson's proposal to Foxy. He placed the camera on Pirate Cove until Foxy saw it was active when he stuck his head out of the curtain. Foxy nodded and dashed out.

"Ahoy lad," he greeted, stepping inside. "How fares ye tonight?"

"I'm okay, I guess," shrugged Mike. "Well, not really but you know. How are you?"

"Same really," Foxy chuckled sadly. He sat down with Mike. "Sorry again fer last night."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. It just… fell apart," murmured Mike. "We tried but everyone's just so caught up in everything…"

"Like gettin' swept away in the tide. I know how that feels," agreed Foxy.

"Don't suppose there was any kind of improvement in today's show?" Mike asked.

Foxy shook his head. "Sorry, Mike. Not sure if it's gettin' worse, but it sure as salty sea water isn't gettin' better either. I'm tryin' me best ta help out, but it's no good. It's upsettin' the kids and their parents. If this carries on, there won't be anyone left ta upset. If ye've got any more ideas fer how we might get things back ta the way they were, I'm all ears."

Mike could see the willingness in Foxy's face. It was times like this Mike forgot about the embittered, lonely man he'd found lurking away in the darkness of Pirate's Cove. A good thing too because he had a large part in this. If it was to be successful.

"Well…" Mike faltered, but Foxy leaned forward expectantly. "I-I was talking to Mr. Johnson today about w-what's been happening. He m-may have had an idea."

"Let's hear it then!" encouraged Foxy.

"Okay." He waited a moment before continuing. "Foxy… what's your opinion th-that Golden is making things w-worse for everyone?"

Foxy hesitated before answering. "I'm meanin' no disrespect to ya when I say this, Mike, but things aren't really improvin' with her around. She's like an angry snake, spittin' poison at every chance she gets."

"Those are our thoughts too," nodded Mike. "I want her to have another chance, but she's not getting over what happened thirty years ago and neither are the others. We um… we think she needs help to work past it a-and try come to terms w-with everyone when if she does."

"That's goin' to be difficult. All the time she's been back, the one other thing I can tell fer sure is that she'd be stuck to ye like a barnacle on the underside of a ship if she could be," noted Foxy.

"I know. That's why I… I've agreed to t-take her away and see if I can help her with that. Since she holds… some kind of trust for me, I-I guess, she might be willing to talk to me about it."

"Ya don't seem willin' ta talk ta her though," pointed out Foxy.

"I'm not," agreed Mike. "After everything she… but I don't really have much of a choice. I w-want to help you guys and her. This is the only way."

Foxy frowned at Mike. For a moment, Mike feared if Foxy was going to ask again why he felt empathetic towards Golden, but he appeared to let it pass.

"If ye say so. I imagine yer goin' ta keep yerself tired stayin' up all day with her and still comin' here with us," he said.

"Foxy, that's the other thing. I… well, I… I won't be here. N-Not for the next few days while I try and work on Golden," he admitted.

"What?!" Foxy looked flabbergasted. "What do ye mean, lad?!"

"L-Like you said, I won't get enough r-rest during the day o-or at night if I do this. So M-Mr. Johnson has given m-me time off for this," he told him.

"But what abou' everyone else? Who's goin' ta be helpin' them if yer gone?" he asked worriedly.

"We talked about that. We decided there was o-only one person who could. One person who might be able to g-get through to them and maybe e-earn a little redemption for himself," added Mike nervously.

"What are ye… wait… yer not sayin' that…" Comprehension dawned on Foxy's face, followed swiftly by fear. "No. No, ye can't be serious!"

"Foxy, it has to be you," insisted Mike. "You're the only one who's willing to do it that might stand a chance at it."

"I said I was willin' ta help ye! I can't do it by meself! Ye've always helped us before, Mike! Yer the one that has the best chance, not me!" he argued.

"Not with this. I w-want to help, Foxy, I really do. B-But I can't. Whatever their issues are, the ones that Golden brought to the surface… they're deep. They're personal. I've tried b-but none of them will talk about them. N-Not with me. But you grew up w-with each other. Even after what happened with you, y-you're all still so close. Closer than I am." Mike hoped his tone didn't sound bitter there. "You have the best chance to reach them, Foxy."

"But… why do ye have ta go?" beseeched Foxy. He sounded almost desperate. "Ye can't leave me ta do this on me own, Mike. Can't ya stay?"

"Foxy, I'm sorry. I really can't a-and not just because of getting better rest. I feel like… I'm a source of mistrust and resentment for everyone now. Going behind everyone's backs with Golden and then letting her come back, I…" Mike sighed heavily. "I don't like it. I really, really don't but it's true. It's better if she and I are out of the way for now… Foxy, come on. I know you can-"

"No, I can't!" cried Foxy. "'87 destroyed all that! Even today, I still see Chica flinch when I wear me hook or Freddy lock his eyes on me if I start ta lose me temper or Bonnie lookin' at me like I'm some kinda stranger! You think they won't trust ye, lad? They wouldn't go near me with a ten foot stick! Not unless there was somethin' sharp attached to the end…"

Foxy looked away from Mike and screwed his eyes shut. Mike desperately racked his brain for something to say to bring him back around. He needed Foxy on board with this if it was going to work. He needed something to restore his confidence in himself.

In the end, there was only one thing Mike could think of. He didn't really want to talk about this, but it looked like it was the only way he might be able to reach Foxy.

"Foxy," he began, his voice already beginning to shake, "I-I know what it is th-that you're feeling r-right now. I… really do…"

"No offense, lad, but I doubt it," he scoffed.

"Emptiness. Emptiness that's only being filled w-with guilt, anger a-at yourself and thoughts o-of what you could have done. Of how things were before y-you screwed everything up, wishing so much that you could go back to those times." Mike found he couldn't quite look at Foxy as he continued. "But you can't. Because what happened… it was your fault. No matter what w-way you look at it o-or try to reason with yourself, it's all your fault. A-And you have to live with that… alone…"

Mike tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He never expected to talk to anyone about this. He'd never even talked about it to his parents. He was too afraid of what they'd think of him if he did. He didn't like reliving these memories. But Foxy needed his help and it was the only way.

He glanced up at him. Foxy was gazing at him with some kind of new understanding and sympathy.

"What happened, Mike?" he asked. "What did ye do?"

"I told you. I… I screwed up. I had friends. Close friends, one especially that was…" Mike felt a pang of faint longing as he recalled her face. "A-And I screwed it up. I-I had it all and now… yeah…"

He was afraid Foxy would ask for more details. Details that, at this time, he wasn't fully willing to disclose, not even to him. But all Foxy did was place a hand on his shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Mike," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," he murmured. "The worst part is that I w-wonder if I could have tried to fix things. If there was a-any chance that I could somehow t-try to restore something o-of what we used to have. But… I was too scared to try. N-Now, I've l-lost that chance. But you haven't, Foxy." He did his best to maintain eye contact with him. "You still have that chance to r-reach out to them, t-to forge new ground with them. But you h-have to be the one to t-take it."

Foxy shifted uneasily. "Mike, I…"

"Please, Foxy," he begged. "You h-have to try. If you d-don't, you'll regret it forever, along w-with everything else. Give yourself this chance not only to earn their forgiveness, but to forgive yourself. Please, try. For yourself, for them and for me. I don't want to see you guys fall apart too and lose everything you have…"

He could still see the doubt etched on Foxy's face. He scowled in a thoughtful, yet pained sort of way. For a moment, Mike thought he hadn't managed to get through to him. But then, after about five minutes, he gave Mike what could only be an imperceptible nod.

"Alright. Fer you and fer them. Maybe not so much fer meself, but… we'll see what happens," he said reluctantly. "Ye really think I can do this, lad?"

"If you try, yes," answered Mike firmly. "I said when I first met you that I saw myself in you. I meant that."

"Ye've never talked about this before," pointed out Foxy.

"You guys aren't the only ones that Golden stirred up old memories and feelings for," he admitted.

"Aye," he said solemnly. "Well, I'd say the same rings true fer ye too, lad. I don't know what it was that happened ta ye and yer crew, but maybe ye should try ta forgive yerself too."

"Maybe," murmured Mike. "So uh, got any new stories for me?"

Foxy seemed grateful for the change of subject. "Well, how'd ye like ta hear-a this one time that I managed ta dupe ol' Davy Jones himself…"

* * *

Mike spent the rest of his night talking with Foxy, letting him regale the tall tales he always told to the kids and other things too. Foxy had expressed interest in seeing the sequels to Pirates of the Caribbean and Mike also mentioned showing him Star Wars sometime.

They wished each other luck with their joint task by the time 6 AM rolled around. Foxy still seemed a little shaky about it, but he promised Mike that he would try his best with his first mate with him. Mike could understand how he felt about that. He waited again until the band was back onstage and behind their curtain before making his move. He unlocked the front doors and stopped before the door of the backstage room. Here goes nothing, he thought.

Mike entered the backstage room, recoiling a little from the strong oily smell that was used to keep up the illusion of this actually being where they work on the robots. There was some other chemical smell mingled with it, but Mike paid it no mind. He wasn't here for the smell.

It didn't take him long to notice the single bit of gold tucked away with the other heads.

"Do what's left of my visual circuits deceive me?" She sounded genuinely pleased to see him. "Mike! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me. What brings you here?" Mike said nothing, taking hold of her head. "Okay, either this is you about to take out your aggression on me by dropping me on the floor and kicking me or it's you just taking me out. Please tell me it's the latter."

"It is," he murmured. "You're coming with me."

She let out a laugh. "Oh, you have no idea how good it is to hear that. This past week has made me almost miss my thirty year break in the warehouse. Wait, we're not going back there are we?"

"No, no," Mike said quickly. "We uh, we're going to see Mr Johnson first. H-He wanted to speak to you."

"How convenient. I've been wanting to speak with him too, but my current state has made things a little difficult."

"J-Just keep quiet until I-I say it's okay," muttered Mike.

"Relax, Mike. You'll already look conspicuous enough walking around with a disembodied old head of a children's mascot without having it talk as well. Despite what the appearance of our costumes would have you believe, I'm not looking to traumatise any children," she promised.

Mike nodded briefly and carried her out of the backstage room. He could feel the eyes of the band on him, even though the curtain was covering them up. He walked up the stairs to his boss's office and sat down on a chair. He began to feel like he had when he'd first come to apply, plus one animatronic head of course.

He looked down at Golden. Though the round eyes popping out of the head had been damaged, the actual eyes of the animatronic were still functional so he'd been told. It was just they were so deep inside the head he couldn't see them, except for tiny white pinpricks. Without her talking or any kind of facial expression, Mike could only guess what she was thinking about right now. It was almost unnerving, knowing about the living, thinking mind this supposedly dead machinery contained.

He was shown in when Mr Johnson arrived and sat down with Golden on his lap.

"So, you've set everything in motion?" he asked.

"Y-Yes sir," nodded Mike. "Foxy and I going to talk to them. I um… I think we can do it, sir."

"I certainly hope you can. Now then…" He looked at Golden. "There's a face I haven't seen for a long time."

"Such a shame that you can't see the rest of me," replied Golden. "You're looking well, Aaron. How's your family? How's little Mabel?"

Mr. Johnson chortled. "You wouldn't say that if you could see her. Started towering over me when she was in high school, now she's like the bleeding Statue of Liberty. Not sure how long it'll be before her sister joins her."

"That I'd like to see. Wait, you had another child? Aaron, you dog! Your idea or Hannah's?" she asked.

"It was a mutual decision on both our parts," he said.

"Which means that it was Hannah's idea," Golden said.

"You know, despite what you may think, I do have some say of what goes on in our marriage."

"Even if I wasn't physically incapable of doing so, I can tell you I wouldn't be nodding to that," countered Golden. "So, sister. Another girl then. What's this one like? As outspoken as her sibling?"

"Yes, but she's a good girl my Annie," he said proudly. "Always eager to lend a hand and make a friend. Sometimes too eager, but I can't fault her for that."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Her tone suddenly became bitter. "Then again, since that you didn't seem to give much thought to me after I was put away, I might need to reassess that."

Both Mike and his boss were taken aback at this change. Something akin to regret flickered across the older man's face, but it soon passed. Mr. Johnson's expression hardened.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Golden. But frankly, your behaviour and what I was told by everyone the morning after it happened didn't leave much room for doubt."

"So you just took _them_ at their word and didn't even let me put my own in?" she asked bitterly.

"Your actions spoke for themselves, Golden," he retorted.

"What happened to being part of the big Fazbear family, like you said?" she challenged

"Being in a family involves taking care of one another and looking out for each other. Attacking in the dead of night with vengeful intent isn't what you would call typical of that," he countered. "Why did you do it, Golden?"

Golden made a dismissive noise. "So now you take an interest."

"I'm serious, Golden. I want to know why you attacked them," he insisted. "That's what I don't understand."

"Then you never will. If you're asking me now and you still don't know, I'm not going to the trouble of explaining it," she said coldly.

"Oh Golden…" Aaron shook his head. "I was told you were willing to make up for what happened. I won't lie when I say I'm disappointed by this."

"That makes two of us then."

"Let's try and make it one then." He took on a tone of authority. "From what I've been hearing, Golden, you're the one responsible for the attitudes of the band recently."

"Yes, because it's always easier to blame someone else for this kind of thing, isn't it?" she said scathingly, but he ignored her.

"That's why I'm having Mike take you home with him, to give everyone a chance to get themselves together and perform properly. Now, I am giving you this chance to sort out any personal issues you might be having with the others too. I sincerely hope that you take it to heart, because if I hear no improvement from Mike while you're with him or any continued problems after you return, I will consider putting you back in that warehouse."

"So you'd just disown me from the family again?" asked Golden darkly.

"You seemed quick to disown yourself. Now, am I clear?" he asked sternly.

"You can't-!"

"I can and I will!" he cut off. "If you think your needs exceed everyone else's like this and you're unwilling to own up to what you did, then it's what you bloody well deserve! Am I clear?"

Golden was quiet for a long while. The look Aaron was giving her reminded Mike to never get on his boss's bad side. It seemed like she would never respond until…

"Transparently," she finally said.

"Good," he rumbled. "Best of luck to both of you. To all of us. Off you go then."

Mike wished him a good day and left the office. He made his way downstairs, Golden's head feeling a little heavier in his hands now.

"Hey Mike," greeted Susie, who was just arriving at the front desk. "Who's your little friend?"

"Uh, M-Mr Johnson thought I m-might like it." Mike thought for a moment and came up with something. "I-It's from a-an old Freddy's location."

"Ooh a relic, you say? A collectable even." Susie looked at it with interest. "Well, it's out of it's box so it's not in mint condition anymore. But I'm sure there's some hippie who might be interested in buying it."

"Probably," muttered Mike. "H-Hope you h-h-have a good day, Susie."

"You're not the only one," she sighed. "We're getting a lot of customer complaints about the band's behaviour. I can hear it from here and honestly? I cringe, I really do. Wish I knew what it was that got them all so worked up."

"I don't think so," said Mike quietly, then louder. "Y-Yeah, me too."

She looked wistfully in the dining room. "I hope they managed to get sorted out soon. Especially Bonnie. I know being in your face is her thing and I always liked that, but I don't like hearing her being so, well, mean. It doesn't suit her." She laughed a little. "Now you probably think I'm weird talking about them like they're people, right?"

"N-No, not at all," said Mike at once. "I… I get what you're saying. I mean, even if th-they're robots they still act so… human. But uh, I'm the guy who stays with them a-after dark so uh, maybe I'm the weird one."

"No, I don't think so. Even if it's true, we can be weird together." She smiled at him. "Thanks, Mike. Glad to know I'm not the only one."

Mike returned it, gave her a small wave and walked out holding Golden's head, earning more than his fair share of strange looks from onlookers as he did.

* * *

Aaron browsed through the financial reports, not liking the look of the numbers. They were only just keeping the budget in the black, but income was gradually declining this past week. If it continued to do so…

Hopefully, Mike and Foxy would be able to help turn things around. Once they did and word got out the animatronics had been 'fixed', they'd hopefully pick up more visitors. Maybe they could hold some kind of event when they did, to really help pick things up. Perhaps if Golden could be sorted out and if they got her animatronic endoskeleton and suit sorted, she could be worked into the show.

"One step at a time," he muttered to himself, about to turn his attention to his emails and to pondering what had happened to the AI he used to know so many years ago.

Then his phone rang. This in itself was a rare thing. Most calls were forwarded to Mel, who then checked them. Only a handful of people could get through straight to his office. His family and two special contacts of his, one of whom hearing from was even rarer due to the nature of his work. Yet here was his number, showing on the ID.

With some foreboding, Aaron picked up the phone. He knew the number, but he still waited before speaking himself.

"Uh hello? Hello, hello?" came a casual, yet awkward voice. "Hey, Mr. Johnson! Long-time no talk, huh?"

"Hello, Phil," greeted Aaron. "I won't say this is a little unusual you phoning directly like this. What happened to our contact you usually get in touch with me through?"

"Well uh, I thought with all that's happening that it might be better to try and talk as face to face as I can manage," he replied. "Plus, talking to Brad is like an uphill struggle. He uses 'man' and 'dude' so many times they've uh, really lost all meaning. If they any had any to begin with."

"True enough," agreed Aaron. "You managed to get away from Sid then? You sure he doesn't know about this little chat?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Well, more like ninety five percent sure. The other five percent is uh… well a ninety five is still an A, right?"

"I'd rather we be able to talk in as secure a way as possible," said Aaron.

"Hey, don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I mean, I've been at this for a while. I thought you'd have had a little more confidence in me, you know? Especially with all I've done. Uh, not that I'm saying you're ungrateful or that I'm bitter about this or anything," he added. "I'm uh, not implying that."

"Don't worry, Phil. I do appreciate the risk you've taken doing this and I always have," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, sir," he replied. "But maybe you're right. It uh, might be better to talk about this in person. I'm back in town at my old place, you know. We can meet there and I can tell you everything. Believe me, you'll want to hear about this. It's big news. Just give me a few days to uh, sort some things out so it doesn't look fishy to Sid where I've gone. I-I don't think he fully trusts me, even after all this time. Understandable I guess but uh, it's a little inconvenient."

"Right you are. Get in touch when you can and be absolutely sure he doesn't know," instructed Aaron.

"You got it. Uh, see you on the flipside, sir." A second later, the phone hung up.

Aaron placed his own back on the hook and sat back in his chair for a while. It had been a long time since he'd heard the voice of the old security supervisor, but it wasn't the first time he'd called him for a meeting either, though he wondered if the news he had now was just as big as that first time…

* * *

alexis: That is the idea.

Lord Zalgo: I wouldn't say wrong, no. I only hope I can restore her likability.

BlazeWriters69: Wait and see.

lyokowarrior1999: I don't really have any feelings on the matter, if I'm honest. Especially since this isn't the Bite. A date given in-game is 1983.

l OmegaInfinity l: But where there is angst, there is also comfort.

DnWolfy: No, sorry. Good guess though. She just likes Netflix is all. Which story would that be?

Emerald2020: Why not do both?

p0wEr: Thank you very much for that. I always love seeing stuff like that. Hope you enjoy what I have to offer.

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: You seem to have had your fair share of personal issues and hurt Ben, from what I've seen in your reviews. The issues Golden raised for them are something that are very deep and personal for them. Some of their deepest anxieties and she keeps exacerbating them. No one would be in their right frame of mind to properly cope with that or their emotions.

MurraySheWrote: Thank you. I do pride myself on writing characters. Yes, I'd be willing to take a look.


	4. Moving Up

**Moving Up**

 _32 years ago…_

"Are we there yet, daddy?" asked Mabel from the back seat.

"Just a few more minutes, my pet," Aaron promised as he drove along. "Be patient now, it'll be worth it."

"Okay," the seven year old said. "Where are we going again?"

"To see some old work friends of daddy's," her mother replied. "Remember we told you he used to work at a pizza restaurant?"

"Uh huh, I remember," she nodded. "Did you not like it there? Is that why you stopped working there?"

"Far from it, my dear. It was a grand job, it's just it took up a lot of my time." He paused to make a turn. "After a talk with your mum a couple of years ago, we both agreed that I needed a different job. One that would let me spend more time with you both and that meant we had to move away for a while."

"And I'm glad you did, even if it was hard for you," said his wife Hannah sincerely.

"I'm glad you did too," she said brightly. "But your office is really boring. A job at a pizza place sounds like much more fun."

"I think we're both agreed there," he said. "Still, least I'm the man in charge so you can get all your nice toys."

"Yeah, but a job at a pizza place would still be better. Then you could eat pizza every day!"

He chuckled at that. "Your mum wouldn't be too happy with that. She says I'm putting on enough weight as it is."

"And how right am I usually?" she pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure our Mabel doesn't think so."

"Yeah, you are," she said with a giggle.

"Oh well thank you very much, Mabel. Always on your mum's side," he rumbled, though he kept his smile. "Ah, looks like we're here."

He turned into the car park which a sign indicated was for the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Aaron's curiosity had already been roused when he'd gotten the directions during his phone call with the security supervisor that worked for Fred and found out that the 'new place' was a lot more central to the town than Fredabear's Family Diner, which had been more on the outskirts. It had been the only place they could afford at that point.

He also noted that this location was a lot bigger. While Fredabear's had more of a homely, cosy but cramped look to it, this place was definitely built on a bigger budget and for good reason. The car park was packed and Aaron was lucky to find a space. Above the restaurant entrance was the sign proudly blazing its name. Beneath were cheery cartoon depictions of a bear, a chicken, a rabbit and a fox.

"Three new characters, eh?" he murmured. "Right Fred, let's see what you've got up your sleeve for me."

"I liked how it looked before," remarked Hannah. "It had a sort of classic 50s diner feel."

"I did too, but that's the first rule of business, my love. If something small works out, make it bigger," he told her.

"I suppose so," she agreed, though she was still frowning.

Mabel was practically buzzing with excitement when he opened the door for her and she bounded out.

"This place looks so neat!" she praised and pointed to the sign. "Who are they, daddy? Are they the performing robots? What do they sing? Are they funny? Which one's the Fredabear you told me about?"

"Slow down there, love!" he chortled, taking her left hand while her mother took the other. "I'm wondering about those questions myself because I have about as much of a clue as you do."

"Well let's get more of a clue, daddy! Come on!" Dragging them with what strength she had, she pulled them inside.

Aaron gave his name to the receptionist and wasn't surprised when he told them a table had been reserved for them. They were taken through the dining room, again much larger Aaron noted and to the front of the show stage which was also a lot bigger. The waiter came and took their orders for their pizza.

"You came at a good time," he said to them before he left. "The show's just about to start."

"The show!" exclaimed Mabel. "Are we gonna see Fredabear?"

"I think we're about to find out," said Aaron as a jaunty tune began to play and everyone's attention turned to the stage.

The curtains parted and he could make out three large silhouettes. When the lights blared on, Aaron was given his first look at the new faces of what had once been Fredabear's Family Diner. A lot less cartoony than on the sign outside and they moved in a stiff, jerky way but Aaron knew things couldn't be completely perfect.

"Hey everyone!" greeted the bear in a deep voice.

"Hello boys and girls," came the gentle voice of the chicken.

"What's up everybu-bu-bunny?" asked the rabbit. "Who's ready to rock this place?" The kids cheered enthusiastically. "Of course you are! And B-B-Bonnie here is just the _bun_ to m-m-make sure we do!"

Aaron cringed inwardly at the puns, but he also couldn't help feel that something was a little off about the way the rabbit, Bonnie, spoke. The feeling increased as the others introduced themselves.

"I'm Chica! L-L-Let's eat!"

"And e-e-everyone knows me, Freddy Fazbear!" chortled the bear. "Is everyone having a g-g-g-good time?"

"I know I sure a-a-a-am," put in Bonnie. "Every d-d-day is a great day-day-day at Freddy Fa-Fa-Fa-Fazbear's!"

"You said it, B-B-B-Bonnie," agreed Chica.

Aaron frowned at the animatronics as they started talking about how good the pizza was. What was wrong with them? When Fredabear and Spring Bonnie had interacted before his erratic behaviour had gotten worse, it had been a natural feeling. Flowing, organic, like they were two people actually talking while also putting on a show. Working off each other like entertainers would do.

With these three, it really felt scripted. Mechanical. Their responses were obviously pre-recorded, it kept skipping on certain words and there was nothing natural about this. Everything about them just seemed so… robotic. Even their predecessor's movements had been less stiff than they were. What had gone wrong here?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Freddy's head turned in their direction.

"Hey, looks to me like we have some s-s-special guests!" His metal feet clomping heavily, he stepped off the stage and approached them. "H-H-Howdy, folks! You h-h-having a good time?"

"Yes, thanks," replied Aaron stiffly. He timed Freddy before he responded and was even more dismayed when it was only three seconds.

"G-Great to h-h-h-hear." His eyes turned to Mabel. "And wh-wh-what's your n-n-name, little lady?"

"I'm Mabel," she replied happily. "How come you sound so weird?"

Freddy looked like he was going to reply when his body juddered like he'd just felt the tremor of an earthquake. Now on top of everything else, it looked like there was a problem with the robotics. He was tempted to have a look himself when Freddy stopped and he looked back up. For a brief moment, he thought he saw his eyes flash gold.

When he spoke, a familiar Southern drawl replaced his jolly deep voice.

"Sorry about that, I think I felt a little sick there." He patted his belly. "Really shouldn't have eaten all of that pizza otherwise I might end up as tubby as your daddy."

Mabel giggled at that. "See daddy? Even Freddy thinks you're getting fat."

"Bloomin' heck," he muttered.

"Well, there's nothin' wrong with having somethin' like pizza once in a while. But always remember to try and balance that with somethin' healthy too," advised Freddy. "You make sure your daddy knows that."

"Okay, Freddy," promised Mabel.

"I can tell you're a very responsible little girl, Mabel," noted Freddy. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven and a half!" she announced proudly.

"Small wonder then. Only half way 'till you're hittin' number eight then?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"You make sure to come on down to Freddy's when you do and we'll have ourselves a celebration for you," he told her. "Maybe Chica will have made one of her special pizzas just for you."

Mabel gasped and looked eagerly to her parents. "Can we mommy? Can we daddy? Please, please, please, please?"

"I'm sure we can, right dear?" asked Hannah.

Had they asked that before what had just happened, Aaron would have said against the idea. He didn't know what had caused the animatronic to behave differently, but its behaviour did prompt a more positive answer.

"I don't see why not," he said.

"Splendid. It'll be wonderful to see you there, Aaron," Freddy said sincerely.

"Thank you." But then he realised something. "Wait a mo, I never told you my name."

"Did you not? Well, I suppose it was a lucky guess," the bear winked. "Now, if you don't mind, my band and I have a show to put on. I'll see you folks later."

He tipped his hat to them and clomped back onto the stage. The band struck up a catchy little number and Aaron was left to ponder what happened while eating the pizza that arrived shortly after.

He just couldn't make sense of it. One moment, that animatronic was barely walking, let alone speaking. The next, it was making conversation and responding. Proper responses, none of that pre-recorded nonsense from before. He noticed too that it was only Freddy. The other two were just as jerky and stiff as ever.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" a familiar voice said. "How much we've grown from that little diner to this."

"Fred!" Aaron jumped up and grasped his hand. "Good to see you again, sir!"

"As it is you, my old friend. Hannah, you're lookin' as resplendent as ever," he complimented. She smiled politely. "And this must be your little one. Mabel, yes?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Are you daddy's old boss?"

"I am indeed, my dear. I hope it's not too much trouble, but would you mind if I borrowed your daddy for a little while? I promise I'll make sure he's brought back in one piece," he added with a smile.

Mabel giggled. "Yeah, okay. You look like a nice man."

"I certainly do strive to be. Is that okay with you two?" he asked them.

Aaron nodded immediately, casting a glance at his wife. She gestured with her hand.

"We'll be fine here," she assured him. "Go on. I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on."

Aaron kissed the both of them and hurried after Fred, following him to his car with a burning scientific curiosity he hadn't felt for some time. He opened his mouth to speak as they climbed in, but Fred got there first.

"I understand you must have a great deal of questions, Aaron. However, may I ask that you withhold them for now until we arrive at our destination? Everything will become much clearer when we do, I assure you."

Aaron would be lying if he said he wasn't a little frustrated by this. But then again, Fred always been one for theatrics so it was probably best to indulge him in this.

"Alright then, Fred. Where are we off to then?" he asked.

"Thank you and have no fear, it's only a short ride to another property we have in the business district. Your family won't even know you've gone," he said comfortingly. "I have to say, it's a most gratifying sight to see you with them."

"That it is, Fred," nodded Aaron. "I'm sorry again I had to run out on you and Sid, but they needed me there."

"I won't deny I was a little disappointed when you decided to leave us, but I understand completely. You have your priorities right, my friend. I only wish I had spent more time with my own family before…" His expression clouded for a few brief moments before he put on another smile. "Well, don't you fret about it. I knew we'd see each other again. I wouldn't want you to miss everythin' that's happened in your absence."

"Two properties," murmured Aaron. "Wasn't so long ago that we barely had a hold on one. What's happened to the old place?"

"As we left it," he answered. "We have left it open for sale, but I doubt anyone would be interested in claiming a property so far out of the way from all the activity. Our business was unique enough that we were able to gain interest via word of mouth but others might have a hard time replicatin' the same feat."

"Tough act to follow," chuckled Aaron. "How's Sid then? I've tried to keep in touch, but I don't think he ever puts in the same effort."

"Same as ever. Dedicated to his work, not so much to his social life. He is invaluable in his own role, with that rational, rather cold way he has of lookin' at things. But I have missed your perspective, my friend," he confessed. "Sid's never seen our creations as you and I have. His certain point of view does it has its place, but yours is one that's never truly been filled."

"Thank you, Fred," replied Aaron. He felt a touch of pride at his words. "It certainly looks like you've been busy as far as those creations are concerned."

That twinkle came to Fred's eyes. "Aaron my friend, that's not even the long and short of it. Just you wait and see."

That only placed Aaron on tenterhooks even more. It must have shown on his features somehow because he noticed the corners of Fred's mouth twitch ever so slightly. The man certainly enjoyed making a show of things.

The remainder of their drive passed pleasantly enough, with Aaron talking about his life since he'd left their budding business. Fred listened with genuine interest, providing the occasional comment and inquiry or making a small joke. It was a reminder to Aaron how much he'd missed the older man's company. He'd never met another man like Fred Fitzbar and he didn't think he ever would.

After about half an hour of driving past various office buildings of moderate size, they pulled into the parking lot outside one of them. One that was marked as the property of Fazbear Entertainment marked in colourful letters with a grinning cartoon of the bear in question on the side. Fred led the way inside, Aaron following close behind.

Fred gave a warm greeting to the male receptionist as they entered, offering the same to a handful of office workers sitting dutifully at their cubicles. They walked by a window through which Aaron could see some kind of work room, where there were additional components for the animatronic endoskeletons and suit parts for the characters.

Eventually, they reached Fred's office. The sun shone brightly through the window behind his desk, which was decorated in memorabilia from the restaurant, both the old diner and the newer franchise. Everything from old flyers to bobble heads of the mascots. A large monitor screen hung on the wall to Aaron's right as they sat down and a well-stocked book shelf was to his left.

Aaron looked at a bobble head of the fox character he hadn't seen yet. He noted, on closer inspection, how he appeared to be dressed like a pirate, with an eye patch, hat, coat and hook hand.

Fred didn't miss it. "That'd be Foxy. The main three all perform together as a band, but Foxy's a solo act. He tells fantastic tales of adventure on the high seas. Well, perhaps not quite fantastic yet but we'll get there."

"I'm sure you will." Aaron turned his attention to Fred. "I take it I'm allowed to ask my questions now."

"You may," offered Fred, smiling from across the desk. "I promise to answer them as best I can."

Aaron wasted no time. "Well, when I first saw that lot perform, I thought you'd downgraded on the robotics somehow. But then that one, Freddy, he changed."

"That he did," nodded Fred.

"Fred, what happened back there?" asked Aaron. "One moment, that animatronic was less advanced than one you'd get at Disney World. Next, it's able to hold a conversation. I thought you said their settings were basic."

"Oh, they are," he confirmed. "You see, these four are more like trainin' dummies, if you will. They should be enough to please a crowd, but they're only temporary. The real things will be replacin' them at a later date."

"So they'll be replaced by more advanced animatronics. Will they be like Freda and Spring?" he asked.

"Someone say my name?" a new voice asked.

Aaron whirled around looking for the source. But there was no one else around. Just him and Fred, the latter of whom was grinning broadly.

"I wondered how long it would be before you made yourself known," he remarked to the empty air.

"You two were catching up. I didn't want to be rude at first, but then I just couldn't resist," the voice replied.

"Who are you? Have we met? Wait…" Now that he thought about it, the voice did sound familiar. "Fredabear?"

"Got it in one!" The monitor screen flickered to life and an image appeared on it. "Here I am, in the flesh! Or digital coding if you want to be pedantic."

On the monitor was a rather muscular woman dressed in a golden-tailed tux, black trousers and a top hat. Added with the cane she had in her hand, Aaron thought she might start singing a Big Bopper song complete with tap dance.

One feature that really caught his attention was her eyes. They were just like Fred's, the same startling and sparkling blue. She beamed a welcoming smile, swept her hat off her head and bowed.

"Welcome back, Aaron. It's really great to see you again," she said sincerely.

"You too, Freda," he replied, surprised at her appearance. "You look… well…"

"Different, I know. How's your family? It looks like one of them's doing well. Little Mabel is so precious!" she said glowingly. "You did a good job with that one. I always love kids like her."

"Um, thank you." He shook his head in disbelief. "By gum, girl. What's happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've shed my physical body and transcended to a higher existence, one that your human mind can barely comprehend. Now, bow before me, servant," she ordered imperiously.

Aaron didn't really know what to say to that. When he'd last spoken to Freda, it was more like talking to a child. Inquisitive, a little reserved and slightly nervous. Now, it was like she'd… grown up.

"Oh, so that's what you decided to look like today," chuckled Fred. "You look like a fearsome bear now."

"That's what I was going for, Fred," she said cheerily. "Glad you like it."

"She changes what she looks like every day," he informed Aaron. "Sooner or later, I'd like to think she'll settle on an avatar. Until then, she'll just keep trying what works and what doesn't."

"As I'm in my right to. An artist, a performer like me, wears so many different faces. How can I settle on just one?" she asked.

"Very true, Goldie, very true," agreed Freddy. "You performed excellently today, I must say."

"I always do, but thanks," she replied. "I think I'm getting a better idea of the individual roles of the band. I still want to try a couple of different possibilities, but I'm definitely getting there."

"With Freddy, at any rate. I can't help but notice that you continue to make him behave like me," Fred remarked.

"Well, it is your mind he's going to be based off," she replied.

She waved her hand and another figure appeared next to her, spinning on a circular plain. It looked like Fred, only the hair was more of a rich brown than his gradually greying hair and he had more of a robust, muscular figure than Fred's rather plump one.

He nodded as if he understood. "But I assumed that you were goin' to make him more jovial and humorous than me. Seems you're keeping it a little close to home."

"That'll be part of it, but I want to get a little bit more of you in there too," she said. "You love kids, Fred and if I'm not around, the other band members will need someone to look out for them. Don't tell me you're against the idea."

"Well… I suppose…" He gazed off thoughtfully. Aaron chose this moment to make himself known again.

"Not meaning to be rude, but what in blazes is going on here?" he asked. "What are you two on about? What happened to Freda's body? Why did you call her Goldie?"

"Because it is an abbreviated term for her new designation," came another familiar voice from behind him. "Aaron, good to see you again."

"Sid! You old bugger!" Aaron shook his hand heartily. "Still skulking around inside rather than outside, eh?"

"Yes, rather," he said a little curtly. "Anyway, I'll get straight to catching you up on things, seeing as you've missed quite a lot."

"Couldn't be helped, I'm afraid," he said. "I needed a job that would let me spend more time with my new family. You understand."

"Yes, of course," he muttered impatiently. "Now, doubtless you've already seen our new array of animatronics. However, as I assume you've been informed, they run on very basic AI. Enough to be able to interact with audience members but very little beyond the more unique aspects of Golden here."

"Do my audio receptors deceive me or was that a compliment you delivered to me, Sid?" asked Freda. Or was it Goldie now? "I knew that under that cold, calculated exterior there existed the sparks of warm feelings for me, however tiny they may be." Sid only rolled his eyes slightly in response. "You can't hide it now, Sid. Our friendship shall see them forged into a fire that will burn for years! Or at the very least moderately bright cinders."

Aaron brought the conversation back on track. "I have been told yes, though I am a little curious to the name change."

"It's an acronym befitting her new function. Genetic Operations Logistics Diagnostic ENgager."

"Rather cheating it a bit there on the last part," noted Aaron.

"Hey, that was my idea!" put in Goldie. "Have you ever tried thinking of acronyms that actually spell out proper words? They're hard. If it'll make you feel better, Aaron, you can still call me Freda if you like. Our illustrious leader still does."

"Old habits, my dear," chuckled Fred.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd best just get used to the new name so it seems like I can actually hope to catch up with all I've missed," reasoned Aaron jokingly.

"A brilliant plan," agreed Golden. "But you haven't even seen the best part yet. Eh, Fred?"

"Indeed," he nodded, rising from his desk. "Aaron, it's time I show you what we're truly working towards."

Sid cleared his throat. "Mr. Fitzbar, no one is gladder to have Aaron back with us than I but is it really wise to be showing him such a thing so early?"

"Come now, Sid. I appreciate how protective you are of our little secret as is our wont, but I trust Aaron just as much as I trust you. And how many times must I tell you to call me Fred?" he added.

"Once more, Mr. Fitzbar, as always," replied Sid. "Very well then. We've just received confirmation from the last subject, so we'll be ready to begin brain mapping soon. I suppose it's fitting he should see them now."

Golden gave an excited gasp at this news, her face lighting up while Fred nodded approvingly.

"See what?" asked Aaron. "What are you lot on about?"

"Oh Aaron, Aaron, Aaron," said Golden in a sing song voice. "Just you wait and see. Come on, gents, time marches on and so must we."

The monitor flickered off. Fred led the way out of the office, Sid and Aaron in tow. They strode along the corridors until they came to a coded door with a card reader. Fred pulled one out and slid it in, lighting up the keypad. He typed in the code and opened the door

Behind it was a small room that led to an elevator, the doors of which slid open. Aaron glanced unsurely at Fred, who gestured him to enter. A little wary, but at the same time burning with curiosity, Aaron stepped inside followed swiftly by Sid and Fred.

"Going down," Golden trilled through a speaker.

Music played as they descended, which Aaron recognised from that Willy Wonka film. The one about being in a world of pure imagination, which both Fred and Golden were humming to, though Golden was far more in tune. Fred wasn't much of a singer, though that didn't stop him trying. Sid stared resolutely at his clipboard as they descended, his brow furrowed in irritation but he said nothing.

"Lower ground floor!" announced Golden when the doors opened. "If you gentlemen would kindly exit the elevator. On your immediate right, you will see our small security office occupied by the venerable Philip O'Neil. Kindly follow the corridor as we take a turn right past the office where our tour continues."

The office was occupied by a guard whom he remembered working with them back at Fredabear's by his face. A rather decent fellow, though they'd never exchanged more than a few words. He smiled to Aaron, who nodded back.

"The area you are in right now was at first constructed for the testing of our new animatronics," Golden explained over the speakers. "It was here where their base AI was programmed and appropriately tuned, as well as having their bodies constructed and their suits assembled. This includes the necessary ability of responding to outside stimuli and reacting accordingly. In layman's terms, they were trained to walk towards this sound to ensure they are always where the guests are. It can be played in a specific room for this purpose."

Aaron jumped at the sound of a child's laugh coming through the speaker in the corridor they stood in.

"However," she went on, "with the construction complete, we have moved most of these facilities to the upper floor that you saw on the way in and have converted this area to the creation of a different kind of entertainer for the restaurant. One that will make these animatronics look like something that might just win a runner's up prize at the Underachiever's Science Fair. Left again here, where you will pass a room we use to store a few odds and ends."

A window granted them a look into the room while they went by. It was dark, but Aaron could make out the shapes of a few crates and shadowy robotic limbs. It looked rather eerie in the dark, like actual body parts. He could even see what appeared to be Golden's old animatronic suit, slumped against the wall, lifeless and absent of an endoskeleton.

As they went to the next room, Aaron noticed that the walls were decorated with children's drawings. Some he recognised from the diner, drawn by children who had attended it. There was the occasional photo too. The diner under construction. It's completion. A staff photo. One of him, Fred and Sid.

"A reminder of where we've come from and what we work for," Fred answered his unspoken question.

"If only for a different purpose," he heard Sid mutter. If Fred heard it too, he didn't comment on it.

"In this room," Golden went on, "we house monitoring equipment that will soon become quite essential." Aaron looked around at a trio of monitors attached to computer consoles. "Fun fact: if you ever wanted to know where my fabulous AI core is being stored, you need look no further than here. Though I'll leave it to you to guess where exactly."

Golden appeared walking from monitor to monitor, like she was walking with them. On them, Aaron could see various readouts and displays. Between two of the monitors was a chair with some kind of metal device attached near head height. It looked just large enough to fit around a human's head.

"We'll be makin' use of this soon. Sid, I assume you're still willin' to volunteer for final calibration of the mapping software?" asked Fred.

"Of course, Mr. Fitzbar," he nodded, examining the device. "Just to be sure nothing goes wrong when we use it for what we need. I'd like to perform some calibrations on it, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Fred. "Come on then, Aaron. It's time I showed you what our work has truly been for."

He led him to a stronger looking security door. Golden snapped her fingers on the monitor. It opened upward and a faint blue glow came from inside. With a sense of both excitement and foreboding, Aaron followed him inside. What he saw made him stare in amazement.

A large part of the room was taken up by four transparent tubes, each filled with a bubbling blue liquid. Four human shaped bodies floated eerily inside, connected to various wires with similar metal devices on their heads like he saw before. For a moment, Aaron thought they were animatronic endoskeletons. But these were less bulky, more like an actual human skeleton. Instead of organs, their rib cages and lower bodies had components that Aaron had difficulty telling if they were organic or artificial.

All of them were of different size and width. Looking closely, Aaron could see what appeared to be skin covering their legs and the beginnings of muscle on their arms and lower bodies. Out of the corner of his eye, Aaron saw a closed, unmarked door opposite the one they entered, but since no one called attention to it, neither did he.

"Coming along splendidly," said Fred with pride. "They still need more time to have their bodies developed and their minds conceived, but quite splendid."

"My successors," remarked Golden. "With what I have to teach them, they'll make our name. Even if we had to replace mine with it." A small note of resentment crept into her appraising voice.

"Have no fear, Freda. You won't be forgotten," assured Fred.

"Thanks, Fred," she replied, though she didn't sound fully convinced.

"Fred," he whispered in awe, "what is this?"

"The next stage, my friend," he replied with that glint in his eye. "Synthesis."

* * *

lyokowarrior1999: If you consider Sid to be Purple Guy, that's your business. That's your story dude.

DnWolfy: The Toys will have their time, don't you worry. I will say that Sid had Golden activated via Phil telling the old guards. And that's Mike's business. For now.

Foxdoc84: It always mean a great deal to me to read reviews like yours. I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the story and I have considered doing that with Mike and Foxy at some point.

Emerald2020: It's usually good to get a contrast.

Guest: Because she's awesome.

Alexis: I knew you would be.

Jean: Thank you and fear not, I shall press on.

Auto-Buscus: There's nothing wrong with the occasional drinking joke even if one doesn't partake. I do enjoy writing Golden and yeah, she is a tiny bit Loki but don't judge her harshly.

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: Susie at the moment is just a side character. Just to add a little life to the restaurant during the day, along with Mel and Aaron. She will have something of a role at some point though. Foxy is usually a fan favourite and I'm glad I made him enjoyable here.

Bunny: Thanks Bun. If you look at the context of what they're saying, Hannah is Aaron's wife and Mabel is their first daughter.

Idondoshit: Neither did some others.

Hickory: She's just that good.


	5. Roomies

**Roomies**

Mike was still receiving odd glances by the time he made it back to his apartment. Part of him was glad when he unlocked the door to the complex and stole away inside. Mike didn't like being the centre of attention at the best of times. It was even worse when he was being regarded with looks like he'd forgotten to wear pants. Or carrying around a debilitated anthropomorphic head.

But as he climbed the stairs towards his room, it felt as if Golden's head was getting heavier with every step. True to her word, she had been quiet for the duration of their walk home. But Mike knew that the moment he was in his apartment and the door was closed and locked behind him, there would be no reason for her to stay silent.

Mike groaned internally. It had been hard to argue the point that Mr. Johnson had raised that Golden was the most willing to talk to him. That didn't mean the same extended to Mike. Great levels of deception and attempted murder while under some kind of mind control tended to shake people's faith a bit. Arguably, it was true Mike sympathised with her enough to give her a second chance, yet he himself had done little to indulge her in that. Maybe he should have tried to speak to her sooner too. But it was just hard to.

He gave himself some comfort in the thought that Foxy must be going through similar feelings regarding the synths. What they had to do was difficult and they may not be entirely comfortable with it, but it was what had to be done for the good of themselves and everyone else. In that regard, at least he wasn't completely alone. It was just a question if Mr. Johnson's trust in them wasn't misplaced.

Mike fumbled a little with the key to his door, almost dropping Golden's head whilst trying to keep a hold of it. He was thankful none of his neighbours came across this or worse, his landlord. He entered and set her head on the counter. It wasn't long before she broke the silence.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting trip. Were you keeping count of how many curious looks the two of us got on our way here? My final score was thirty two. You probably got more though, since I could only see whatever direction you were facing." Mike didn't reply to that. "Right, I suppose I was the only one playing then. Victory by default. That's always so disappointing. Hey, here's a pat on the back because you were the only one who bothered. Great work, champ. I could hear a few things too. Some lady seemed to think you had some weird fetish and a kid thought you'd killed someone and hidden their head in mine. You hear anything like that?"

Again, Mike didn't reply. He just crossed over to his couch and fell onto it. Not even five minutes into this venture and he was already at a loss. He barely knew where to start with her. What was he supposed to do or talk about? Golden didn't seem to have any issues with that though.

"So, this is your home? I would comment on how small it is, but my living space isn't exactly the Ritz either. So I suppose that's another thing we have in common. Don't get me wrong, it has its own charm. You have all the essentials and still manage to make this place your own. Right down to marking it with unwashed socks and strewn takeaway boxes. Glad the olfactory sensors on this thing are shorted out, no offense. Seriously, I'm a little concerned at how many I can see. Too much of that isn't good for you, Mike. You should vary your diet more. Ooh, is that an extensive DVD and video game collection I see over by your TV?" she asked with interest.

Mike acknowledged what she referred to with a glance. On one side of his TV, a stack of DVDs for various genres of film. On the other, a library of PS2 games coupled with the console in question. Mike didn't exactly have the money to go third gen and most of these games were still worth playing.

"I don't suppose you have Portal, do you? Can we play it on that one? What I wouldn't give to hear my darling's dulcet tones… Oh wait, wrong platform. Sorry. Still, am I the only one who's thinking movie and video game night sometime soon? Raise your hand if you agree. Sorry, bad joke." He didn't reply, nor did he raise his hand. "Mike, come on. It's going to be a very awkward time if I'm the only one trying to make conversation. I really feel this is an opportunity to develop our relationship and become closer. Build our social link, if you will. What do you say?" Still no reply. "Mike, please. Say something."

Mike felt a twinge of guilt at the plea that entered her voice. But now that he was back in his apartment, the long night on top of everything else had worn him out. So this time, he did say something.

"I'm going to bed." He got up from the sofa, only giving her a brief glance. "Just… stay here and don't do anything."

"That's a little redundant to say, isn't it?" He gave another look. "Fine, I won't do anything that'll have the neighbours spreading gossip about what you might do in your privacy. I'll just stay here. On the counter. By myself. Alone."

"Right." He paused awkwardly. "Well… talk later."

"I hope. Sleep well, Mike," she murmured, as he closed his bedroom door. "And don't worry, I'll be right here when you wake up. I can guarantee that much."

She fell mercifully silent after that. Mike did his best to put any thoughts about what he was going to do with her out of his mind while he got ready for bed. Worry about that when he woke up after a good sleep.

Still, out of everything she said, one thing resonated in his mind. What they had in common. Her saying that they were alike in more ways than just common interests. It made him think of the reason he'd sympathised with her enough to give her a second chance. Bringing back memories he'd tried so long to forget about.

Just how much of that was true?

* * *

 _Mike awoke feeling well rested and vitalised. Even before he look through his curtains, he could see the sun shining through them. It was impossible to keep the smile off his face. He may not have felt confident when he laid his head down to rest before, but now he had some proper sleep, he felt like he could take on anything. Including the AI waiting for him in his kitchen._

 _He was quite surprised to find that she wasn't as he left her. No longer was she a disembodied, decaying animatronic head in the remains of a dirty mascot suit. Instead, she stood before him on her own two feet. Exactly how he'd seen her on the monitor screen, yet now it was a genuine physical presence. A rather large one at too. She was just as big as her brother, if not a little bigger._

" _Good afternoon, Mike," she said brightly. "Did you sleep well?"_

" _Great, thank. Hey Golden, when did you-?"_

" _Oh Mike, please call me Goldie," she insisted._

" _I thought you didn't like being called that," he frowned._

" _My views have changed since then, for the better. Not to mention you're my friend. You shouldn't have to be so formal with me," she reasoned._

" _Okay then," Mike shrugged. "Anyway, Goldie, when did you get a synthetic body?"_

" _Just now. Do you like it? I do." She held up her hand and waggled her fingers. "I've waited so long for this. Call it a marker of my starting on a new path."_

 _Mike was surprised at this. "New path?"_

" _Yes." She smiled solemnly. "I've realised it's finally time for me to move on from my past feelings about the others and actually start to try and repair our relationships. In fact, I've just come back from the restaurant a few minutes ago. Everything's all fine now. We're going to have a party to celebrate and of course, you're invited."_

" _Really?" Mike grinned at the news. "That's great, Golden… I mean, Goldie. Is the party tonight?"_

" _Yes, in just a few minutes actually. Come on, we'd better get going or we're going to be late and I don't trust Foxy alone with appetisers."_

" _Okay, great." He nodded, then did a double take. "Wait, now? B-But I'm not even dressed-"_

" _What are you talking about, of course you are." She gestured to the tuxedo he was wearing. "Very sharp, I must say. Hoping to impress a certain chef with this?"_

" _Goldie…" Mike mumbled, blushing._

" _Alright, alright I won't tease. Now let's get a move on." She shimmied him to the door, grabbing her hat and cane. "GLaDOS sweetie, we're off out! See you when we get back!"_

" _I'll have a cake waiting for you when you do, my huggy bear," she replied from inside the apartment, dangling from Mike's ceiling in the living room which somehow had enough room for her despite her size._

" _Oh stop it," blushed Golden. She ran back and planted a kiss on her chassis. "You're as sweet as your baked goods. Missing you already."_

" _Things are going well for you two then?" asked Mike, deciding not to question this stuff anymore and just go with it._

" _Well, we both have our issues. She doesn't understand why I'd confine myself to a form representative of a weak and inefficient human form and I'm still trying to stop her running tests on the other residents of the apartment complex. But we work through them because we both know we're worth the effort," she said proudly._

" _That's good news. Hey, we're almost there," Mike noted. "That was quick."_

" _Time flies, my friend," said Golden._

 _They reached the doors and Mike could feel his anticipation growing while Golden fell in step behind him. Finally, everyone was going to be getting along and they were going to move past all the unpleasantness. He was going to have his friends back, including a new one. Things were looking up._

 _He could see the place lit up inside. It sounded like Bonnie had put on her mix CD and sounds of laughter came muffled through the doors. But even here, Mike could make them out. Foxy was guffawing and sounded genuinely happy. With a flutter of his heart, he heard Chica's melodious laugh like birdsong._

 _He placed his hand on the door, eager to join in the celebrations._

" _Oh Mike," Golden said as they opened the doors, "there's something I forgot to tell you. I lied. Sorry."_

" _What? Goldie, what are you…?" But when Mike turned around, she had vanished. "Goldie? Wh-Where'd you go?"_

 _He went back into the street, casting his gaze in all directions but there was no sign of her. That wasn't all. Though the sun had been beaming down on a day with blue, clear skies before, it had suddenly become grey and overcast. There was a noticeable chill in the air, as well as a complete lack of any other signs of life. There was not a sound, not even a whisper of wind or rumble of cars. Nothing. It had been a long time since Mike had felt such isolation._

 _Feeling dread grip him, he turned to enter the restaurant. Perhaps the others knew what might be going on. But he froze when he saw it. The windows were boarded shut. The letters spelling out the name had faded, as had the bright cartoon of Freddy and the band. On the front door was a white sign with a red-lettered announcement that the building was condemned. It looked like it had been shut down for years._

 _Mike shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be possible. He ran up and tore down the wooden boards which broke easily from how rotted they were. He forced open the door, barging into reception which was conspicuously absent of Susie. The dining area was in an equal state of disrepair. Party hats lay forgotten on the ground. The colourful tables had long since faded. The curtains on the show stage and Pirates Cove looked about ready to fall off. Worse, there was no sign of the synths._

" _Guys?" he called out. "Hello? Anyone?! Where are you?!"_

" _Where do you think?" came Bonnie's bitter voice. Mike whirled around where she stood in the left hall with her synthetic skin faded and even gone in places. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."_

" _B-Bonnie?" Mike stared aghast. "What… what happened?"_

" _What do you think?" she snapped. "Take a look around. Everyone is gone. Freddy's is gone. The only things left are us and pretty soon, even we'll be gone. Great job there, Mike. Hope you're proud of yourself."_

 _She stalked off down the hallway, fading into the darkness._

" _Bonnie? Bonnie, wait!" Mike started after her. "What did I do? Come back!"_

" _Ye know what ye did," growled Foxy, peering out from what's left of Pirate Cove. "Ye let her back in. Ye let her stay when it woulda been better if she were left ta rot. Now, looks like we're the ones rottin'. I thought I could count on you, Mike. I thought I could trust you. Wouldn't be the first time I made a fatal mistake, I suppose."_

 _Foxy retreated behind the curtains. Mike pulled them open and off their rungs, but there was nothing of Foxy apart from the empty husk of his show stage._

" _I won't deny you let us down." Freddy was onstage, holding his signature top hat forlornly. "You gave me hope, Mike. I thought this would be a chance for us to start anew with my sister, to make amends and forge a new future together. Now look what that vision has left us with. I was a fool to hope for such a thing, though I do who between us the bigger fool is: he who leads or he who follows."_

 _Freddy shook his head and trudged away, the curtains swinging shut behind him. He tossed his hat before they did, which Mike caught. He looked at the stage, then down at the hat only to drop it when he felt it turn to dust in his hands._

" _Why, Mike?" He jumped and spun around to see Chica with her head bowed, only a few feet from him. "Why did you do this to us? Why did you do this to me?"_

" _Chica… I…" Mike was at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry…"_

" _That's not good enough." He recoiled when he heard another voice mingle with Chica's. One he hadn't heard for a long time. "You had your chance. You could have been happy with me, with all of us and you squandered it. You have to live with this now. This is your decision and you deserve everything that goes with it."_

 _Then Chica was no longer standing there. It was now a young woman with short brown hair and a resentful scowl._

" _L-Lidiya…" Mike muttered. "I-It c-c-c-can't…"_

" _You reap what you sow, Mike. You try to convince others and yourself that you're good, but deep down you're nothing but a selfish, manipulative, deceitful coward. People like you don't deserve friends. You only end up causing them hurt and then you're alone again. You might as well just stay that way. It's better for you and everyone around you."_

" _Lidiya, I-I'm sorry…" He shut his eyes, willing her to leave him. "Stop, p-please…"_

 _When he dared open them, she was gone. But now, he could barely see anything around him for the encroaching blackness that had consumed it all, save for one small patch of light he was standing in. The silence was as oppressive and all-encompassing as the darkness. He was completely alone._

 _Until something walked out of the shadows to meet him. An animatronic bear of fading gold._

" _We really do have more in common than you think, Mike," said Golden. "They may have left you, but I won't. All we have is each other. What do you say, my friend? We can face the darkness again."_

" _N-No…" Mike started to back away. "Y-You're lying. G-Get away!"_

" _Mike, there's no need to be like that." She gently placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "I told you, I didn't mean to do it. Nor do I mean to do this."_

 _Mike let out a strangled gasp when her hands suddenly clamped around his throat. He grasped at them, trying to pry them off but her grip was too strong. He tried to call for help, but it only came out as a choked squawk like a throttled chicken. All he could see was her eyeless face, staring down at him as his vision grew darker._

 _Along with what looked like the strings of a puppet attached to her arms, pulled by some unseen force above her. A force that only made her grip tighten while her voice took on a desperate, pleading tone._

" _Mike, I'm sorry, I really am. I don't want to do this, but I can't stop it. Mike. Mike! MIKE!"_

* * *

Mike awoke with a high pitched cry, sitting bolt upright in his bed. He gulped down great breaths of air, trying his best to steady it with his heart pounding against his chest and cold sweat running down his head and the back of his neck. He vaguely wondered for a moment if he was still dreaming because he could still hear Golden loudly calling for him.

"Mike! MIKE! Is that you waking up? I know we're really not on speaking terms right now, but please give me some kind of response if you are awake," she begged.

Mike was confused. Why was she trying to get his attention like this? Was she so desperate to talk to him that she was willing to wake him up in the dead of night? He climbed out of bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until he found out what she wanted. Besides, he didn't really want to try. Not after that.

He stepped out of his room. With a start, he thought Golden had somehow moved around on her spot on the counter to face his bedroom door. He got a hold of himself, realising that he must have just left her like that when he came in. Still, it was a little eerie.

"Ah, that's even better. I'm glad to see you're okay." She sounded relieved, before she added in a teasing voice, "Though I certainly didn't expect to see you like this. Mr Schmidt, you're trying to seduce me."

With a glance down, Mike saw that he was still in just his underwear. He shut the door, his face burning while he reached for an old dressing gown hanging behind his door.

"I-I-I uh… w-w-well, um… s-s-sorry," he stammered embarrassingly.

"Don't trouble yourself. You've seen me naked," she said casually.

Mike's face burned even more. "W-W-W-Wait… w-wh-when? H-How…?"

"I mean as an endoskeleton without it's costume on. That's the closest I can get. Unless you count that robe I had for your sketch," she corrected, though still teasing. "I won't judge you if that's the sort of thing you're interested in."

"G-Golden!"

"Right, I've had my fun, sorry. Really Mike, don't worry about it. There are worse things to see than you in a moment of immodesty, as I think you've just experienced," she said, sounding concerned. "It sounded like you were having worse sleep than me."

"O-Oh." Mike hadn't expected this. "You uh, you knew?"

"It's part of the old designs in these suits. Sensors are heightened when they pick up sounds of distress so we could comfort the children. You talk in your sleep, you know." She was silent for a moment. "I heard you say her name. Lidiya."

"Did you?" he muttered, looking away.

It sounded more accusatory than Mike intended, but he felt a little anger spike at the mention of her name. Even more so when he remembered how Golden knew the significance of that name. Golden seemed to be on the same train of thought.

"I realise I have a lot of things to apologise and make up for with you, Mike. But believe me when I say I had no intention of hurting you."

"Really?" asked Mike bitterly, his anger rising. "S-So lying to me, prying i-into my personal life, trying to kill me? That was all a-accidental or something? O-Or that thing controlling you?"

"Yes, yes it was," she insisted.

"I see, right," murmured Mike, trying to control himself. "And uh, I don't suppose y-you know anything about what e-exactly it was, do you?"

"I… I don't," she admitted. "Well, I do but it's scattered. When I forced it out, it's like everything else to do with it was forced out too. I don't even know exactly what it was. It's like a dream. The more I try to recall it, the more it slips away."

Mike scoffed. "That's convenient."

"Believe me, Mike, it really it isn't. I'm telling you the truth, you must know that," she implored.

"But I don't," argued Mike. "You lied to me already. How do I know you're n-not lying now?"

"Because I don't think I would even be here if some part of you didn't believe me," she reasoned. "I'm being completely truthful when I tell you that I'm grateful to you, Mike. For letting me carry on and for your friendship when we met. I just want to be your friend again."

Mike shook his head. "You say that. For all I know, this could be a m-more elaborate deception."

"What, you think this is all part of my master plan?" she asked in a sceptical way. "That because phase one didn't work, phase two is to break you down from the inside or something like that?"

"For all I know, yes!" replied Mike, his voice rising an octave. "Things haven't exactly improved since you came back! You want to be my friend, but what about them?! My friends?!"

"They're irrelevant," she dismissed. "Mike-"

"No, they're not!" he cut off. "They're the reason you're even here! You said you wanted another chance, but all you've been doing is pouring salt on their old wounds!"

"You know why that is!" she shot back, her voice raising now. "I thought you understood that!"

"I understand that it seems to be your own fault you were even in the state you're in!" retorted Mike. "Now, you just won't let go of those feelings!"

"What about you, Mike?" she challenged. "Can you say you'd be behaving any differently if it were you? What about with your college friends after what happened with Lidy-?"

"NO!" Mike shouted, thrusting his finger at her head. "You don't have the _right_ to ask me about that! You don't _get_ to compare what happened with _her_!"

"I'm sorry that I found out the way I did, Mike," she placated. "But that influence was really what pushed me to do it. It wanted to know, it _needed_ to know. But I know and there's no changing that, nor is there changing the similarities between you and I. I know you've experienced the same feelings I have, Mike. You probably still do. You do understand, even though you may deny it and wish you didn't."

"Fine!" Mike looked right into her tiny white eyes. "So, say there was this thing controlling you. B-But you also said that it let you do what you want, so long as it was what it wanted too. So, let me ask you: how much of what you did was controlled and how much of it was you?"

"I… what?" She hadn't expected that. Mike pressed his advantage.

"According to you, you had a lot of freedom," he said, his stammer gone now his confidence picked up. "You said you were forced to do what you did, but how true is that? How much did your goals and the goals of this influence line up? You still have the same bitter feelings for the others that you did the whole time I spoke to you. Was our friendship really genuine or was it just because it suited you and your scheme? Because it doesn't seem to have changed now."

She didn't try to reply. Mike wished he could see some kind of expression from her, but he didn't stop now, his voice rising again.

"What other friends do you have, Golden? You refuse to make amends with Freddy or any of the other synths and you go out of your way to hurt them in any way you can! Even with Mr. Johnson, it wasn't long before you started blaming him too! If it weren't for me, you'd still be in that warehouse! You could be back there again, if you don't keep some kind of friendship with me! Like Mr. Johnson said." He leaned right into her face. "There's one way you and I might be alike, Golden and that's if you keep acting like this, you'll only end up alone. I know…"

A heavy silence weighed down on them both in the wake of Mike's tirade. Golden said nothing, nor did Mike. He didn't move from where he was and neither could she. He didn't know how much time elapsed before he finally moved away from her and back into his room. She didn't try to stop him when he did.

Mike pulled on some tatty jeans, an old shirt and a rather worn jacket. He had to get out. He didn't really know where exactly he would go, but he just needed to get away from her. Again, she said nothing to try and stop him leaving the apartment, neither did he say anything to her on his way out. He stalked toward the small park, shivering a little from the bracing air while his feet hit the ground with wet slaps from rain last night.

Mike sat down on a bench, his hands plunged in his pockets. He wasn't sure where all of that came from, for it was a place he hadn't been to for a long time. From memories he'd spent so long avoiding thinking about. He silently cursed Golden for bringing them up the way she had. She had no right! He took his anger out by kicking a nearby discarded can.

He'd been an idiot for trusting her. The moment he'd met her, he should have let someone, anyone, know about it. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy would all be fine. They could have carried on and she could have stayed where she belonged. It was what she deserved. He was beginning to despise her. The way she'd seemed so friendly and interested in him, that they might actually be good friends, even close. Then she'd lied to him, tricked him, betrayed him. All for her own selfish ends. Just like _she_ did. Just like he…

Mike happened to see his reflection in a nearby puddle. He stared at it for a bit, then kicked that too, sending ripples across its surface.

He sat on that bench for a long while. The cold made him shiver. Other people passed by and the world went on. But Mike didn't notice any of it. He was apart from the world, like a ghost. He drifted to get food when he felt hungry, but it was only vague acknowledgement of both the feeling and the food, going through the motions. Anything to stay away from his apartment for a little longer.

At some point, when the street lamps turned on, did he wander back to his apartment. Again, it was practically automatic. He was cold and tired. He needed rest and warmth. Even if Golden was there, he could only hope she would just stay quiet. He didn't even bother turning his lights on when he came in. Just locked the door and sank into his couch.

His hopes seemed to be coming true. She said nothing to him when he came in or for some time after. Mike suspected that there was something coming though and he was right. Her voice was held none of its superiority or mild contempt. When she spoke, it was more like a timid child coming to say sorry to her parent after a fight.

"Mike?" He didn't answer her, but she carried on. "Listen. I realise I have no right to ask this but… would you do me a favour?"

You're right, you don't, is what Mike wanted to say. Instead, he said, "What?"

"I'd… like for you to take me somewhere. Not far, just a small spot out of town, in the nearby woods. You know where?"

"Probably," he replied indifferently.

"Right." She paused awkwardly. "I can tell you where to go, of course and not right now, obviously. Rather late and all. You'll see what it is once we get there, but you might be interested. So… is that okay?"

Mike thought about persisting for details, suspicious of this being some kind of new deception. But she was just a head. Cut off from her body, her control, her resources. There wasn't exactly much she could do and if this was something…

"Fine," he agreed dully.

"Really?" Once again, it didn't seem like she'd expected that. "Well… thank you, Mike. It means a great deal, it really does."

His response was to get up and return to his room. He vaguely hoped Foxy would have better luck than he was.

A small note: I have changed a detail in chapter three. Mike will no longer be joining Foxy in his efforts to talk to the others. He'll be focusing on Golden and be away from his job over the nights in these chapters. Foxy is on his own.

* * *

DnWolfy: That's a mistake. I'll fix that.

Emerald2020: There are a fair few others you know XD

Zanza Flux: It's gratifying to see you understand her plight. Glad you find it interesting.

masquerade of shadows: The way she's feeling about herself and the others right now is making her lash out. It will all be explored next chapter. Well I can't include everything. I'm sure you are curious. However, for now, it will remain unsated.

Idondoshit: … This is a flashback chapter.

DnBeanie: I intend to have the other mind donors, shall we call them, remain largely unknown.

Alexis: Nothing is flawless, but thank you.

Guest: That is not something I'm looking forward to doing. I'm rather ambivalent concerning the movie. I'll probably see it though. Mangle is my favourite. Such a trooper, even in her state…

Auto-Buscus: That's not just headcanon, that's actual canon XD I won't sue you, that was my thoughts too. Yeah, I can see the John Hammond look. Glad you enjoy these.

Bunny: Good.

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: Call it putting yourself into Aaron's shoes from that perspective. Not to worry this all serves a purpose.


	6. Captain on Deck

**Captain on Deck**

It had been another hard day for the self-proclaimed pirate captain. It was all he could to keep their shows running as smoothly as possible from opening to closing time. To prevent the band from bickering without being dragged into it himself. More than once he almost was, but managed to pull himself back with great effort. Even more so not to put his fist into something when he was able to retreat behind his curtains.

But remarkably, he'd made it. It was difficult, but he'd made it through to the night. From behind his curtain at Pirate's Cove, he watched silently while the others all divided. Freddy to backstage. Chica to the kitchen. Bonnie to the store cupboard. A reminder of the weight of his task.

Once they were gone, he brought out the keys for the place Mike had entrusted him with. He cautiously slipped out, pausing to stare down the hallway towards the security office. Around now, he might have gone by to wish the lad a good evening, perhaps see some new sketch he'd done. But he wasn't there tonight. For all intents and purposes, Foxy was on his own. It wasn't right, but then again, none of this whole business was.

As he locked up for the night, Foxy's thoughts again turned to Mike. He hoped he was faring well. He'd staunchly avoided seeing Golden for reasons Foxy could entirely understand. Though Foxy's respect and admiration for the young man was great, even he had his worries. They all knew Golden had ways of working into people's heads. Mike may not be a synthetic, but she would find a way. But if she dared to try and Foxy found out about it, he'd be using her as a new figurehead on his ship.

He growled at the thought of the comments and remarks Golden had been making towards them. Using their insecurities against them to act out her petty bitterness. Were it down to Foxy, he'd have taken her back to that warehouse by the sea and tossed her into the ocean where she belonged. But it was Mike's call. Probably the same one he'd made when he decided to give Foxy another chance. He'd trust his judgement on this. Now if Foxy could only trust in himself…

Despite the time he'd spent thinking about it, Foxy knew there was only one way to carry out the charge Mike had given him. Out of the four of them, he'd already come to the conclusion that Bonnie had to be the first issue tackled. Though Golden's remarks were hurtful to all of them, Bonnie continued to react in such a way that she was practically helping Golden along. In addition, Foxy felt he was the closest to her out of all of them. He felt they'd all need to be present to deal with Freddy and Chica… he wasn't really ready to be on his own with her at the moment.

It wasn't just that though. He remembered back in the warehouse, before his animatronic self with Golden's voice had fought him, he'd heard things from Bonnie's. He hadn't really been able to make sense of it, but he knew it was key to why she was behaving like this, what Golden had said to her to cut her so deep. At least he had some idea, but he doubted she'd be too open about it.

Foxy pressed his hand against the wall inside Pirate's Cove where he knew that just past it, Bonnie was sulking in the supply cupboard. Strange how alike they were in that way. Having their own space to hide from everyone except themselves. Foxy drew in a breath and let it out. Time to stop hiding.

"Away we go," he muttered to himself.

As if he were stepping onto the deck of a ship caught in a storm, Foxy crept out of his curtains into the darkened restaurant. He peered around then padded softly down the west hall. He stopped in front of the door, trying to work up the nerve to do this. This is for them, he told himself. For Mike, for everyone. But even then, his hand hovered in front of the door.

Just when the doubt started to creep back and made him consider returning to the Cove to think over this some more, something stopped him.

"Whoever that is out there, get lost. You're gonna get the same thing if you come in here or not, so this saves us both time."

Foxy had to keep in an involuntary laugh. That lass and her hearing were uncanny sometimes. Oddly enough, it helped to remind him of who he was dealing with and he would approach it in the same way he always did. For now.

He pushed open the door, greeted by the sight of Bonnie with her back to him.

"Ahoy there, long ears!" he greeted in his cheeriest voice.

She only glanced back at him. "Great, this is was _just_ what I needed."

"Glad ta hear it," said Foxy, ignoring her sarcasm. "Sometimes I ferget how good yer hearin' is."

"And I didn't realise how bad yours was, so let me say this to your face this time," she replied, looking round at him. "Get. Lost."

"Goin' ta be a mite difficult that one," he countered. "Not really many places ta get yerself lost in here."

"Then go back to your stupid Cove then! Just go away!" she snapped.

"Not happenin'," he replied.

"Am I gonna have to do it myself then?" she threatened, turning fully to face him now.

Foxy held his ground. This clearly wasn't working. But now he was actually stood in front of her, he was able to keep back his doubts. He'd never backed down from Bonnie before, whether it be from their playful bickering or their occasional tussle and he wasn't going to do it now.

"Bonnie," he began in a more serious tone, "we need ta talk."

"No, we don't. That's why I'm telling you to get lost," she responded.

"Yes, we do," said Foxy. "What's wrong, Bon?"

"Nothing's wrong!" she insisted immediately. "Apart from that backstabber being let back in!"

Foxy nodded. "Aye, it be true that Golden's return is somethin' that's unsettled all but that's not all there is."

"Yeah, you're right because you're still here!" She thrust a finger at him. "Go on back to Pirate's Cove before I drag you back there!"

"You won't because I'm not goin' anywhere until we talk about what's really eatin' at ya," he said firmly.

She glared at him. "'Cause you'd know all about eating at someone, wouldn't you?"

"Right there!" Foxy raised his voice at that. "All I've heard from ye this past week is insults and slights! Ye complain about Golden, but yer not much better!"

"NO! Don't compare me to her!" shouted Bonnie.

"It's hard fer me not ta!" countered Foxy. "What's come over ye, Bon? This isn't like you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing! Now get out of my-!"

"What did she say to ya?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie faltered. "What?"

Foxy hesitated for a moment. He hadn't wanted to resort to this, he'd hoped he'd be able to get her to open up. But this looked like the only way now.

"Golden. She did the same with all of us. Invaded our dreams, used our deepest insecurities and fears ta unsettle us, drive us apart," he argued. "She's still doin' it now. We have ta rise above it, but that means bein' honest with each other. Completely honest."

"Shut up," growled Bonnie through gritted teeth.

"I heard what it said to ye. That animatronic before we were separated," he went on. "It said how everythin' changes when we're not singin' yer praises. What does that mean?"

"Foxy, you'd better shut up right now," she warned.

"But what is it, Bonnie? Yer always so confident in yerself. Ya don't mean ta tell me the reason behind all-a this is 'cause we don't stroke yer ego enough fer yer-?"

Foxy didn't get to finish because the next moment he was sent reeling backwards by Bonnie's fist smacking into his face. Her expression was livid, her hand was shaking.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" she screeched.

"So, we're gettin' there, eh?" asked Foxy, steadying himself. "Ready ta talk now?"

"TALK TO THIS!"

Bonnie swung at him again, but Foxy easily ducked beneath it. He stepped back when she attempted to swipe down.

"Is that really what this is all about?" he persisted. "Jus' because yer not gettin' enough praise?"

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW!" Another clumsy swipe that he dodged. The next one he caught with his hand.

"Does that really justify what ye've done?" He caught the next one too, Bonnie's arms caught in a cross shape. "Sayin' all those hurtful things ta me? Ta Freddy? Ta Mike? Ta Chica? Do ya really think she, of all people, deserved ta hear what ye said ta her yesterday? Or all of those other times this week?"

Her response was a scream and a head-butt that forced Foxy to let go. With a roar, she charged like a bull and tackled him to the floor. She pinned him down and raised her arms. But Foxy wasn't going to stop. He just had to push her a little more and she needed to hear this.

"That's one of yer closest friends, ya know!" He moved his head to avoid her punch. "I've seen ya be there fer her so many times! Any time she's been hurt, yer the first one th-!" The next one actually hit him, but he carried on. "Ya really think it's helpin' her? Rubbin' salt in the wound? Or is it some twisted way-a makin' yerself feel better?"

"SHUT! UP!"

Before she could hit him again, Foxy acted. He sharply turned beneath her, enough to knock her off balance. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her forwards while he twisted himself around so their positions were reversed. He pinned her more dangerous legs while he pressed down on her wrists. She struggled and grunted loudly but to no avail.

"Why, Bonnie?!" he demanded. "Why do any of us deserve the grief ye've been givin'?! What gives you the right?! Do ya really think it's right?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T CARE!" she declared.

"Yes, ya do!" he shot down. "Ya do care! So why are ya doin' this?! Why are ya bein' so spiteful ta others?! Why?!"

"SO I DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT MYSELF!" she cried.

She stopped trying to struggle now. Her body continued to shake, but that was only because her face was scrunched up as she tried to fight back the angry tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks.

Foxy stared down at her. She looked like she was cursing herself for letting that out, but now she had, it was like the floodgates had burst open.

"I thought you were all my friends! I thought I was a good friend! But then Golden… she was told me I wasn't. That you're all just here so I can feel better about myself, so I can feel like I'm worth more than what I am! AND SHE WAS RIGHT!" She didn't look up at Foxy, turning her head like she was receiving the full glare of the sun. "I thought I did care! I thought I was good, I told myself that I was! I did _everything_ to convince myself that I was! But it doesn't matter! Not anymore! It was all a lie…" Her sobs became more frequent. "You can hate me now! Go on, go ahead! Hate me! I already… already…"

Coherent speech was lost to her now. The usually cocksure, sharp tongued Bonnie who would fight her way out of hell to have the last word now lay before Foxy a broken mess. No will to continue fighting like she always did. When before she'd resist any slight against her. Whenever they'd tried to help her with the kids. When she'd put her head through the ceiling. When she'd been so hostile to David when he first arrived. Whenever she reacted to any of Foxy's teasing.

Suddenly the reason behind all of that was so much clearer to him. Or perhaps in some way, he'd always known but never looked too deeply. Mainly because Bonnie herself never really liked to talk or think too deeply into things, especially not her emotions. Now, Foxy could see why. All of their years together and she really didn't think she was worth anything? There was only one thing for it.

Foxy heaved her up by her wrists into a sitting position. He then grabbed her shoulders, looked her right in the eyes and took her in a tight, protective embrace. Bonnie didn't object to it, nor did she resist. She only clung to Foxy while he let her wail out her emotions for as long as she needed. Exactly for how long, Foxy had no idea. He just held her while she did the same.

Only when it seemed like her sobbing died down did Foxy pull back to look at her. Her magenta eyes were puffy, holding none of their mischievous gleam. She choked on the occasional sob from a mouth that was absent of its trademark smirk while her features were in a pitiful, painful grimace. It was almost hard to imagine this was the same Bonnie he'd known for so long. Or thought he had.

"Lass," he began gently, "ya don't really think yer worthless, do ya? When I wish I could strum that guitar with the same skill that you do? When Chica dreams she could be as quick-fire with her words and flauntin' with her confidence as you are? When ya see the looks on all-a those kids faces whenever ya start ta play?"

"But's n-not enough," she admitted. "It's never b-been enough. I can't help l-looking around at you all and… and thinking you're all better than me. Not just at being performers either…"

"Ya don't really believe that," Foxy said.

"It doesn't matter!" she cried. "I'm a bad person! I'm a bad friend, I know it! Mike calls me loyal and what do I do? Damn near abandon him when he needs me most because I'm too scared to face myself! Golden was right. I'm bad… no… I'm awful. And you shouldn't be near me… I don't deserve you. Any of you…"

She looked away from Foxy in shame. She stood up shakily, no doubt going to slink off back to the supply cupboard. But Foxy was swiftly up on his feet barring her way.

"I think I should be the one sayin' that ta all of ye." He gripped her shoulders again. "Bonnie, look at me. Look at me!" He waited until she did, but even then she couldn't quite hold his gaze. "I know how ya must be feelin' right now, Bon but I'm tellin' ya this now: hidin' away, wallowin' in yer guilt isn't goin' ta do anybody any good, least of all you. Ya have to face up ta it and try ta move on from it. It's not easy, by the Seven Seas it's not easy. But ya have ta do it."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered.

"Ta say? Yes. Ta do? Far from it. Golden hurt me too with the things I'd done. Made me feel like a monster and for that time, for those years I spent in that Cove, I thought I was one. But that's just one side ta me. Maybe not one I want to admit exists, but it is. I want ta try not ta let it define me. You shouldn't either. Acknowledge it's there and bad things happened because of it, but don't let it consume you. Use it ta help become a better person and try ta see the good you've done too," he argued.

"What good?" she shot at him. "What good have I really done that I can't say wasn't just to make me feel better about myself or make me seem less like some pathetic little punk? Nothing, that's what! All those times I was there for Chica or the laughs I had with you or when I stuck up for you or Mike? Nothing but me trying find more fuel to feed the lie I told myself each and every day!"

Foxy racked his brain desperately. What could he say to her in this state? She was beginning to loathe herself for everything. He had to make her come around somehow. Think of something truly standout that she'd done for someone, direct or indirect.

The idea he had hit Foxy with the force of a hammer blow.

"The kids!" he proclaimed. "The kids, Bonnie! Ya say that we're better performers than ye, but yer a performer in yer own right and ya know it!"

"Oh yeah? Name one. Name one kid that came for Bonnie because I wasn't just some foil," she challenged.

"I can," said Foxy. "This'd be around eighteen years ago, by my account. Do ya remember a birthday party ya put on fer this one little girl? One that didn't bring along a whole lotta friends. Only around two or three. The whole time, she didn't want ta hear Freddy's jokes or be nurtured by Chica. There was only one character she wanted ta see above everyone else. You, lass."

The gradual look of recognition on Bonnie's face told him that yes, she did remember. She said nothing, but Foxy wasn't done.

"Her eyes were transfixed on ya the whole time ye were on-stage. I think I even saw her do a little air guitar. Had a little wave just fer ye when the show was over but it wasn't done when the party was finished. I reckon her parents musta remembered the days when we used ta walk around before I… ruined it all." He faltered a moment but pressed on. "They musta because they put in a request ta Aaron fer ya ta have a special one-on-one moment with her favourite performer between shows. Things still had ta pick up after the party, so the two-a ya practically had the run-a the place, playin' games and doin' her a few requests.

"But I remember one thing that stood out from all of that. She talked ta ya. What was it that ya said ta ya? About the number-a people at her party? 'Hey, how come a kid like ye…'"

"'How come an awesome kid like you doesn't have more friends?'" murmured Bonnie with the smallest note of pride. "She got this look on her face she tried to hide. Said that… that most kids thought she was weird. Girls because she didn't want to play dress up, for liking boy stuff. Boys because of how rough she could be for a girl. Tried not to be upset, tried to act cool for me."

"Aye, that was it!" affirmed Foxy. "And ya said somethin' else ta her too. That so what if some kids didn't like how she was? If they didn't-"

"They're not worth knowing," continued Bonnie. "I told her she didn't need to act like someone else to get other kids to like her. Just keep being awesome as you are, kid and don't even give a thought to kids that don't want anything to do with that. You got those three, don't you? They're your real friends. Stick with them, keep being yourself and see if you don't pick up a few more." She had something of a smile now. "Had to go not long after that. Gave me a hug before she left. That's always been more Chica's thing but… this kid was an exception."

"I bet she was," nodded Foxy.

"How come you even know this?" she asked. "You were in the Cove."

"Doesn't mean I didn't keep meself updated on what was happenin' sometimes. A fox hears things just as easily as a rabbit does and he hears a lot more too," he said.

"But how did you remember this?"

"You did, after I gave ya a little boost," he reminded her. "But fer me, it was tryin' ta bring some brightness ta me day. I remember it 'cause-a how proud I was of ye that day. I think ya made a real difference ta that little girl's day. Ever wonder where she is now?"

Bonnie's next words came out as a whisper of revelation. "I don't have to…"

"What was that?" asked Foxy, genuinely surprised by this.

"I said I don't have to." Bonnie laughed a little and shook her head. "She… She works the front desk. God, I can't believe that didn't click until now."

"Yer not serious?" Foxy was gobsmacked. "Here? She works here?! That little girl?! How do ye know?"

"'Cause she came to find me on her first day. She said 'hi again and thanks. I don't expect you to remember me, but thank you Bonnie'. I didn't remember her, but something about her seemed familiar, I guess. I just didn't think about it until…" She laughed again. "I can't believe I didn't realise."

"Now isn't that a remarkable thing," said Foxy. "Why don't ya go talk ta her? Tomorra? Ask her exactly what she thanked ya for."

Bonnie shuffled. "You really think she'd want to talk to me?"

"Ya just have ta say the word," answered Foxy confidently. He patted her shoulder, then made to leave. "I'll get outta yer face now."

"You don't have to," she blurted out. Her features were almost beseeching him not to leave. "Go, I mean."

Foxy almost said yes. "Kind-a ya ta offer, Bon but I got some things ta think about and so do ye. Come find me tomorra night. We can face those feelin's and move on tagether. You and me, like it's always been."

"Damn it…" She shook her head, a ghost of her smirk returning. "You cheesy sap."

"Like ye were bein' any better," he retorted. "I'll see ya in the mornin', Bon. Let's give 'em a real show, eh?"

With that, he returned to the Cove, feeling a lot more confident going back in than he had coming out. One down, two to go.

* * *

The rest of Bonnie's night wasn't a relaxed one. She just couldn't sit still. First she crouched in her closet. Then she stood up and sat in the dining room. Then to the security room, impatiently tapping her feet and trying to resist the urge to look at the camera or act on an impulse to try to find the keys and leave. To run would be so much easier. But she didn't. She stayed. Partly because she figured Mike must have trusted Foxy with the keys.

The guilt that had been slowly festering inside Bonnie only grew the more her thoughts turned to her friends. She didn't move to sit in the empty chair in front of the desk. Mike, that little dork. He should be sat there. But he wasn't, all because of what she'd done. Sure, she was still kind of angry at him for not giving Golden what was coming to her, but she started to really wonder if he deserved the grief she'd been giving him.

More than a few times, she found herself outside the kitchen. Even with her hearing, it was quiet but she knew Chica was in there. But she was unable to work up the nerve to go in, remembering all of those things she'd said to her. These two things only added to her self-loathing and made her want to kick something. Hard.

It had been a long time since she had a good look at herself. And she hated it. Was this how Foxy felt, during all of those years alone in Pirate Cove? Yet he still somehow managed it. Just trying to do his best to move on from it and try to be better. And what had she done? Lash out at everyone. Shoot them down. Push them away. Maybe she and Golden weren't so different…

"No!" she shouted aloud at that. "I won't be like her! Never! Never…"

She'd hoped saying it would help convince her. But it didn't. So she returned to pacing around, waiting impatiently for the first time in her life to actually get back in her suit.

"Just gimme a few minutes, boss," she said when Freddy told her to come onstage. "There's someone I gotta talk to. Please?"

He looked a little surprised at that, but he allowed it. Chica was giving her a curious look, but Bonnie swiftly turned away. They had to have heard her and Foxy's fight but if they had questions, they kept them to themselves.

So Bonnie waited next to the reception desk. A few other employees, like the chefs, gave her curious glances when they came in but didn't come to investigate. Finally, she came in, doing a double take when she saw Bonnie near her work station.

"Um, hi Bonnie," she greeted unsurely.

"Hey, Susie," returned Bonnie.

"You remember my name?" asked Susie with interest.

"Yeah, of course. Also, name tag," nodded Bonnie.

"Oh." She glanced down at it. "Guess that is kind of a giveaway, huh?"

"Pretty big one, yeah," agreed Bonnie.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Okay, well, you'd better get back onstage, yeah? I mean, you have work, I have work. So uh, yeah."

"That's not all I remember," she went on. "I remember when a little girl came here for her birthday. Her eighth, I think. Not a big party like we usually have, only three of her closest friends. Pretty cool kid if I remember right. Good taste in music."

"Oh my…" Susie pressed a hand to her mouth. "You… you really remember that?"

"I do now. I'm… I'm sorry it took so long for me to actually remember," she muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she assured. "I didn't expect you to anyway. You guys get tonnes of kids coming in here. How can I expect you to remember just one?"

Foxy did, thought Bonnie. What she said was, "You look like you took my advice to heart then."

"Sure did. I stuck with my friends but there's only one I'm still in touch with. Life, you know?" she shrugged.

"I know," nodded Bonnie. "Which one? The little blonde kid with the lisp?"

"Andy? Nah, he moved overseas years ago to England with his girlfriend. It's Wendy. The one with the glasses and braces?" she tried.

Bonnie snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, that one. She was sticking to you like glue, if I remember right."

"She still is. We both are, in more ways than one." A blush came to her face.

"Wait… are you two…?" Bonnie laughed when she nodded. "You crafty thing! How's that for being yourself?"

"Yep. Be myself, just like you said," she recalled. "Some people don't like it, but I learned to stop worrying so much about what they think. Like you would have done."

"Heh… yeah…" Bonnie glanced back towards the dining area, feeling ashamed again.

"Since we're talking about it, can I return the favour? Advice for advice?" asked Susie.

"I'm not going to say I'm all ears, but sure," replied Bonnie.

Susie laughed a little. "I've been hearing everything going on between you and the others. It's hard to hear, you know? You guys usually seem so tight. I'm sorry I have to say this, but most of it is coming from you. Sniping at them at every chance you get. That's not the Bonnie I know. But it reminds me of the me I knew."

Bonnie felt the sting of that comment, but tilted her head curiously at Susie's words. The young woman's eyes flickered to the floor and back.

"I was like that with my parents too. They wanted me to try to behave differently so I might make more friends. But I just told them they didn't understand and to leave me alone. It was really bad when I came out to them too. They practically threw me out of the house. Wendy took me in, thank god. But as angry I was at them, I knew I was responsible too. Even Wendy said so. That if I just sat down and actually talked to them, then they might start to understand. And she was right. They called me a few days later, said they were sorry. We sat, we talked. It's still a bit of an uphill struggle, but we're getting there.

"Who you are is nothing to be afraid of, Bonnie and it's not something that needs to be hidden from those closest to you. Don't push them away. Help them to understand. If they never do, you know they're not worth it but it's always worth a try. Otherwise, you get what I've been hearing this past week. I don't want that for you all and I don't think you do either."

Bonnie was silent for a while. This certainly wasn't what she'd expected to hear coming to talk to this woman. She knew there was no denying what she said, nor what Foxy had said. She didn't want to carry on the way she had been. She might not be entirely comfortable with it, but she knew it was time for an honest change.

At least, she thought looking toward Pirate's Cove, she wouldn't be alone.

"Yeah," she said at last. "You're right. Thanks, Susie. I think I really needed to hear that."

"No problem. You did the same for me." She shook her head in wonder. "It's kind of amazing how, well, human you all seem to be."

"You have no idea," remarked Bonnie. "Right, you have work, I have work. Better get back to it."

"Sounds good. And hey? I'm not sure what goes on in this place after dark, but you be sure to look after Mike," she told her. "He's a nice guy and he needs someone like you to look out for him."

"Same to you, Susie," returned Bonnie. She went back through the curtains and picked up her guitar.

Time to do like Foxy suggested and give these people a real show.

* * *

lyokowarrior1999: That's something that's going to require a lot of thought if I were to do it. Possibly but it's too soon to say yet.

masquerade of shadows: Once again, nothing jerky here.

DnWolfy: Just so long as it doesn't turn into the Hunger arcana. And no, Golden isn't a spirit. She has nothing to do with affecting Mike's dreams.

HickoryDaisy: That was the idea: an idealised vision of how things should be, destroyed by what they are.

Alexis: If you insist, but it isn't. Thank you. The trick is to give it some purpose but try to keep it surreal.

Zanza Flux: Yeah, this was building within Mike for a while. Had to be let out at some point. Whether she intended to or not, Golden still wormed her way into his head. What happened with Lidyia was painful, as you will see.

Auto-Buscus: Don't worry, things will hopefully pick up again as things go along.

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: I know it isn't healthy too but sadly that is Mike's solution for most of his big problems until he's practically forced to confront it. You'll soon see what she has in mind.

Emerald2020: That's what he's supposed to be doing but people have these things called emotions and Golden was kind of screwing with Mike's. That can be a hindrance to a clear mind.


	7. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia**

It was a rather listless sleep for Mike that night. If you could call it that. He looked over at his digital clock. 12:30. He should be at Freddy's right now, but instead he was here. It had been so long since he'd properly slept like this in evening. He couldn't. It felt too quiet. Too lonely.

He lay in his bed, only partially beneath his covers, staring up at the ceiling. Then he'd turn over and stare at the wall. Then he'd turn again and stare at the closed door to the rest of his apartment. He'd moved Golden's head so she was no longer looking right at it. He still couldn't shake the thought of her just outside.

She hadn't tried speaking to him since he'd agreed to her request to take her somewhere. A small part of Mike did wonder where it was exactly she wanted to go. But mostly, he didn't really care. He said he would help her, but he found it difficult to be sympathetic towards her after everything.

Mike clenched his covers. So, this is how Lidyia must have felt towards him. How everyone must have felt. He turned over again and shut his eyes, trying to block out the memories that threatened to return…

He was just as morose when he got up. Golden must have noticed this because she didn't try to talk to him. They both waited in silence while Mike had his breakfast, threw on the first things he could find and carried her downstairs. He was even able to blank out the odd stares he got waiting at the bus stop and on the bus by grabbing a newspaper and pretending to read it. He held it in such a way that Golden would be able to read it while on his lap.

The forest they were headed to was a natural area about an hour from the town on the bus. It was a popular spot with hikers, as the forest paths also led up to the small mountain range that overlooked the town and was said to be quite a view. Mike wasn't really one for trekking though, although maybe a walk in the woods would help him feel more at peace or something.

He sat in dull quiet until it was time to get off.

Mike waited until everyone else getting off the bus properly dispersed before whispering to Golden.

"Where to now?"

"Into the forest," she replied quietly. "Just follow the path until I say when."

Mike nodded, pushing open the gate and setting off. It had been a while since he'd been anywhere like this wood and he had to admit it was rather peaceful. Before long the sounds of the main road faded away to be replaced by the wind rustling through the trees, the singing of birds and the sounds of scurrying through the undergrowth.

His curiosity struck again, Mike put more thought into where it could be Golden wanted to go. As a being whose greatest skills were given by technology, he couldn't imagine why she would want to come to a place where there was next to none. It could be that she just wanted Mike to take her on a walk through the woods or there was something here she wanted to see.

Before long, the noticeable lack of people prompted Golden to try to talking again.

"Thank you again for doing this, Mike," she said. "And for letting me read that newspaper too."

"It's fine." They walked in silence for a bit more until Golden tried another conversation.

"Nothing of really great interest though. A scandal involving some politician, a construction project being kept under wraps, company buyouts but most of that was big city news. Local news had something though," she went on. "Reported five disappearances of children in town, all of them apparently last seen in the area near the restaurant. Know anything about that?"

"No," lied Mike. It actually did remind him of something, but he still didn't really feel like talking to her.

She did make a few more attempts at conversation, but when met with either silence or one word answers from Mike, she gave up. For about half an hour she said nothing, until they came to a thicket of bushes on their right of the path.

"Here," she said. "Try to go through here. The space in the thicket there."

Mike looked it over unsurely. "Are you sure this is right?"

"It is overgrown, I know but this used to be the footpath to where we're going," she said. "Just keep going straight on for five minutes and you'll see."

Mike sighed. He might as well get this over with. He set off down what was left of a forest path, though not without enduring his clothes being caught on branches or being swatted in the face by low hanging plants. Every one he received increased his annoyance at Golden. This place they were going, whatever it was, had better be worth it.

When he reached the minute marker Golden had told him, Mike could begin to make out something through the bushes in what looked like a small forest clearing. He pressed forward a little faster, getting whacked in the face by another branch for his trouble. He nursed his wound, muttered a few expletives under his breath and carried on.

"Better watch your language for where we're going, Mike," advised Golden. "This place is for children, you know."

"What do you mean?" he asked as they emerged from the undergrowth.

"And here we are," announced Golden.

Mike stared openly at what they'd found. He hadn't expected to find something like this.

Looking as overgrown as the path to it was what looked like a roadside diner. Apart from being a little bigger than one Mike had seen before but the aesthetic similarity was there, only constructed with logs. It looked like it had been condemned years ago. He could feel the hardness of concrete beneath his feet of what must have been a car park through the foliage. Plants were creeping through every crack and crevice. The wood the walls were made from looked rotted. The windows that weren't cracked or gone were faded with grime. What used to be a bright, eye catching sign had faded away and almost all the letters had fallen off.

"Can we get a little closer?" asked Golden quietly.

Mike complied without really thinking about it. He made sure Golden was pointed forward while they walked. It felt rather strange, still being surrounded by the natural sounds of the forest while standing in front of this man made structure that looked like it was becoming part of the wood itself.

He jumped a little when he heard the leaves rustle, thinking it was someone else there. But it was just the wind blowing in the undergrowth. Even so, Mike couldn't shake the images of ghostly figures climbing out of unseen cars to eat here. If Golden noticed his nervousness she didn't comment on it. She was only focused on the site in front of her.

"Has it really been that long?" Golden said quietly. "Look at it. Old, faded, crumbling. Forgotten…"

"Golden," whispered Mike, "what is this place?"

"Why are you whispering?" she asked. "There's no one else around."

"S-Sorry. Just feels like uh, we're not s-supposed to be here," he replied in a low voice.

"You think this place is haunted or something?" she teased.

"N-No," he said quickly.

She laughed a little. "Mike, don't be ridiculous. Wait, was that man standing there before?"

Mike whipped his head around, but saw nothing. He burned as Golden laughed again.

"Calm down, Mike. I suppose it does look like something in the aftermath of an apocalypse," remarked Golden. "But don't worry. If anyone objects, living or dead, just say you're with me. After all, it's my name above the place."

"What do you m-mean?"

"See that poster there? The faded one on the door?" she prompted. "Take a close look. See if there's anyone that strikes you as familiar."

He climbed the small set of stairs to the door and leaned in closely. Though the art and colours were faded with parts of the poster mostly fallen away, he could just make out the image of a jolly cartoon bear alongside a cheery looking rabbit with a string guitar. Both of them with matching colour fur, with the bear's being slightly brighter. A gold-ish, yellow colour.

"I forgot how big they made my hips look in that poster," she remarked. "I know they wanted to make me look female, but some exaggerated eyelashes would have been fine."

"Th-That's you then?" Mike asked.

"It certainly is," confirmed Golden. "What you stand before, Mike, is all that remains, apart from myself, of the humble beginnings of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I give you Fredabear's Family Diner, in all its run down glory."

"Really?" Mike looked around at it with a new appreciation. "This is where i-it all started?"

"Exactly. It began construction October 1979 and was opened for business 1st March 1980. A place for the weary traveller and any excitable, bored children they have with them to enjoy some good food, take a break and witness state of the art robotic performers live on stage, able to interact with their audience in every way." She paused. "That's straight from our advertising campaign. Opening day with half price pizza."

"R-Right. Why have it here?."

"To give it an 'into the woods' feel, like a teddy bear's picnic. Make it feel more natural. You can't deny the surroundings are very beautiful."

"Yeah." He stopped at the door. "Are we going in or…?"

"Well, who's going to stop us?" she asked.

"I-I'm not sure," muttered Mike.

"Mike, please?" she begged. "It's been so long since I last saw this place. Call it giving myself some closure."

Mike sighed again. Even after what she'd done, he still found it hard to say no to someone who asked in such a way. He noticed the entrance was boarded up or blocked. Maybe since it was this deep in the woods, they didn't think it was worth bothering with. Doing his best to ignore the condemned notice, he pushed open the door. It fell off its hinges and crashed to the floor.

"I'd say we're allowed in then," remarked Golden. "Just put me down somewhere when we get in and feel free to have a look around."

Mike nodded in reply, stepping inside. Though the exterior was that of a diner, inside looked more like a typical family restaurant. Over a dozen tables were set out, though their wood was severely rotted. A door and serving window led to the kitchen, though the appliances had all been cleared out. A large space on the floor had been cleared in front of a stage, with a faded cartoon of the same two characters behind it. The curtains were open, but the cheap material was practically gone. The only thing left onstage was an empty, rusted microphone stand.

"We sold this location to some other well to do entrepreneurs. They kept the name to use it for commercial value but without its two star performers, it quickly lost its appeal. A shame," she said sadly. "Here, this spot will do."

Mike set down Golden on a table that would give her a good overall view of the interior while he took a wander around. It was strange how quiet it was, apart from the sounds of the forest outside seeping in. Mike could imagine the clamouring of families at their tables, being served plates of steaming hot pizza, waiting for the next show to begin.

His eyes lingered on the stage, particularly the cartoon of the rabbit character alongside Fredabear. He walked over to have a closer look. The two of them wore matching colour bowties and stood back to back, Fredabear holding a microphone while his string guitar hung around his neck. They both had broad, welcoming smiles though the rabbit's looked a little more unsettling.

"My former partner," Golden answered his unspoken question. "Spring Bonnie, guitar player for our two-man band."

"Oh. So he'd be Bonnie's brother or something?" asked Mike. "L-Like how you're Freddy's sister?"

"If you'd like to see it that way," she said with faint bitterness.

"Didn't you uh, say he was deactivated?" recalled Mike.

"Yes." She didn't add anything to that, so Mike didn't persist in asking.

He left the stage, sparing only a glance into the empty kitchen. A corridor between the kitchen and the toilets led Mike a set of stairs. He hurried up them, having a feeling where they would lead and found that he was right. Almost like how it was at Freddy's, there was the manager's office, complete with waiting room and secretary's desk. The office of the security supervisor was on the same floor too. Mike looked at the name on the door, just making out the name Phillip O'Neil but he didn't go in.

Instead, his attention was diverted to the manager's office and the name upon its door. Frederick Fitzbar. With something akin to reverence, Mike stepped inside. It was mostly stripped bare of any personal effects. Parts of the wall were faded from where they may have hung qualifications or photographs. The window still had glass, although rather faded, with the sunlight peering through onto the desk that remained and the moth eaten comfy office chair. The kind Mike could never resist spinning on.

He did resist this time, though. He didn't want to think about what might be living in that chair now. But he went behind the desk, trying to imagine the founder of the restaurant and the father of the synthetics sat here where Mr. Johnson sat now. Mike rifled through the drawers, expecting them to be empty and they were. Except for one.

With great care, Mike pulled out a dusty photograph in an old frame. Like everything else, it had faded greatly with time. It was taken in front of the brand new restaurant on what looked like opening day. Six figures were posed in it. Two of them were unmistakably Fredabear and Spring Bonnie. A rather plain looking guy dressed in a security uniform definitely the youngest of the group. A cheery faced short man with a full head of brown hair. A thin, seedy looking guy with smooth black hair who seemed to be the only one forcing a smile. At the centre was a portly man wearing a dark suit and top hat beaming in a grandfatherly manner.

Mike stared for a while at this last figure. So, this was him. Apart from the larger belly, older appearance, greyer hair and lack of facial hair, he could be a dead ringer for Freddy. He looked a little closer at the others. Though he was younger, the cheery man could only be Mr. Johnson. Mike smiled a little when he thought of how much hair he had now. The seedy looking guy could only be the man who'd attempted to use their discoveries for his own ends. Even just from the photo, Mike didn't like the look of Sid Hawthorne.

He left the office and hurried downstairs. Mike felt a little bad taking it, but he knew that the others would love to see this. In the meantime, he brought it to Golden who confirmed his thoughts.

"My, my, would you look at this…" Nostalgia swept into her voice. "I can't believe it's been over thirty years since that day."

"Why do you think he left it here?" asked Mike.

"I can't really say. Fred could be a little absent minded, perhaps he just forgot it. Or maybe he wanted to leave some memory of this place of how it once was," she said fondly. "He was a very sentimental man."

"I can imagine." Mike pointed to Sid. "What was he like?"

"Ah, Sid. The metal I was made from was less stiff than he was," she commented. "Had a rather dry wit and not really one for socialising. A fiercely intelligent man though and an ambitious one. Why else would he have lent his expertise in helping to create fully sentient AI? They were all clever men, but his could be a rather unique perspective. He spoke with me a lot until…"

She fell into a thoughtful silence. Mike stowed the photo away in his pocket once he'd removed it from the frame and was about to go investigate the security office until Golden spoke again.

"Mike, I want to try something. Would you mind propping my head on the stand over on the stage?" she asked. "Just rest my empty neck on it, it should support my weight."

"Uh, sure." Mike did so, making sure she didn't wobble and fall.

"Thank you. Now, pick out a seat. Anywhere you like," she offered.

"Golden, what are you doing?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Trust me, it's just something I want to do. Take a seat, please?"

Mike was tempted to just say no out of sheer irritation. But he might as well indulge her and he was a little curious to see where she was going with this. He took a seat at a middle table and waited. Then Golden began to speak in the voice of a true showman, full of charisma and appeal.

"Hello everybody! Welcome one and all to Fredabear's Family Diner, where the pizza is just as warm and inviting as me, your best friend Fredabear! But please don't try and eat me because that would do horrible things for both our business and your stomach. Don't believe me? Ask the last guy. Now this is all that's left and look at this place! Good thing the health inspectors were only here yesterday, right?" Despite himself, Mike snorted. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you're too kind. And would you just look at all of you little ones. Come all of this way just to see me which I don't blame you for because, honestly, I'm rather marvellous aren't I? Let's see here, where is everybody from. You there, little man!" Mike took a moment until he realised she was addressing him. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Don't be shy, come on up!"

Mike hesitated for a moment but he figured he might as well play along. He shuffled up to the space in front of the stage.

"That's much better. Now I can see your face better when you start to smile. You look a little old, but this is a place for kids and grownups alike. What's your name, little man?" she asked.

"Um…" Mike felt a little weird, as if he were actually in front of a bunch of people. "M-Mike."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mike. How old are you?"

He rubbed his head. "Uh, t-twenty three."

Mike could hear the grin in her voice. "Hey, aren't you a big boy then! When's your birthday? I'll put in a good word for you to have it here."

"F-February 15th."

"Ooh, right after the day of love. Got a special someone to give you a special present for when you do, Mike?" she teased.

"U-Um…"

"Say no more, that's your business and hers. Or his, I don't judge," she added. "Is it just you here today, Mike?"

"Golden…"

"Golden? Who's that? My name is Fredabear, silly! Just Freda to you, though. That's what my friends get to call me," she said in a stage whisper. "Do you think we could be friends, Mike?"

"Uh… I… I…" Mike had no idea what to say.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Golden…" Mike began, but he stopped himself. Wanting to see where she might be going with this, he played along. "Yeah, actually, Freda. There is."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You can talk to your pal Freda, if you like. I promise, I won't tell a soul," she vowed.

"W-Well…" Mike considered his next words carefully. "Um… I have this friend."

"I certainly hope you would have at least one. A good friend?"

"Uh yeah. At first."

"At first? Why, what happened? Did you two fall out about something?"

"I-In a way. She uh, did some things that h-hurt me and my other friends. They got angry at her. They… wanted her gone," he muttered.

"That sounds unfortunate," she said thoughtfully. "What happened to her? Did you want her gone too?"

Mike sighed. "I-I don't know. Maybe, but I let her stay. I-I thought maybe I could help to fix things with her a-and my other friends. But it's hard to. I-I don't know if she m-meant to or not, but she… she still hurt me. It's hard to look past that…"

"Hmm." He could almost picture frowning thoughtfully. "I understand what you're going through, Mike. I understand how hard it can be to forgive someone after feeling like they've betrayed you like that. It can be difficult to let go of feelings like that. Maybe that's how this friend of yours is feeling too. I imagine this friend of yours must feel some gratitude towards you for letting her stay when everyone else wanted her gone. Would you say that's true?" Mike nodded silently. "Do you find it difficult to empathise with her after what she put you through?" Again, he nodded. "I'm sure she must understand that too. But I'm sure that, at the moment, she's feeling lonely. Like the whole world is against her, even the one who saved her and it can be difficult to be hopeful in a situation like that.

"But surely if she's willing to seek redemption with you at least, then isn't it worth giving her a chance? Maybe, with your help, she could be put on a better path, if you were willing to let her open up to you, to be there for her. If you try for her, she might try for you. Things like this are difficult Mike, but it can be made easier, with a little help and support from a friend. I could be that friend, if you'd let me."

Now that mental image changed. He didn't see a head propped on a microphone stand, but the same figure he'd seen on any monitor screen she'd been able to use. He could see her stage smile while her eyes held a beseeching look as she held out a hand for him to take.

Mike was reminded why he let her stay online, despite his feelings of mistrust and hurt. Because he knew how it felt to have everyone turn against you for something you did, to be left alone with everything worthwhile lost. To try to be forgiven while at the same time unable to let go of the feelings that had brought about the state he'd been left in. Now, he was the one looking in watching it happen.

In a way, he held Golden's life in his hands. Whether he liked it or not, he'd bonded himself to her. He had to be the one to help bring her back because he'd been the only one willing to give her that chance. She'd need some help getting there, but he could be the one to give it. He had to try.

"Yes," he nodded firmly. "I will be."

"Thank you," she said warmly. "That means a great deal to me, Mike."

"You're welcome, Freda," he returned, smiling a little.

"Now, how about we play a game?" she suggested. "Let's see how good your reflexes are at the ancient test of reaction time known as Red Light, Green Light. Go on, you run to the end of the diner and try to reach me."

Mike at first felt a little silly doing this and what about it wasn't a little ridiculous? A grown man playing a children's game with an artificial intelligence stuck inside a robotic head. He even thought it would be easy, but she was surprisingly fast at catching him and Mike found himself having fun with her.

He let her sing for him. Thankfully, it wasn't the cheesy kid's songs he'd heard Freddy and the band play but actual songs Mike had heard of. First there was a medley of songs that were puns about her current state including I Need Somebody, Ain't That A Kick In The Head, Can't Get You Outta My Head and Headless Waltz. She sang a nice rendition of Still Alive and took a few requests from Mike, including one that he couldn't help but sing along to. It was just so hilariously accurate to their situation he couldn't resist.

 _We're both losers and bad people  
Yeah we're pretty dysfunctional  
This whole thing's so uncomfortable  
'Cause I'm stuck with you as my friend!_

Not long after that, Golden called an end to the show.

"Well, I'm sorry everybody but I think it's time to say goodbye. We all had a really fun time though. Come back to visit me soon and thanks for coming to Fredabear's Family Diner!" Mike imagined her giving a cheery wave while he applauded her. "Thank you, thank you. Really Mike, thank you for indulging me."

"I was happy to," said Mike sincerely.

"Well no, you were confused and a little uncomfortable to at first, but I think you started to enjoy it," she remarked. "It's been so long since I've done a show. A real show."

"I imagine so. How long did you do them for?" asked Mike.

"Only about two years. At first I was excited when I was given my new purpose. I was a much younger AI then, before…" She trailed off. "Well, now I'm the prime example of technology you see before you."

Now, Mike saw fully the old, broken head perched on the end of a rusted microphone stand and felt a twinge of sympathy. Carefully, he lifted her from the stand.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Give me a moment." She was quiet for a while. "Yes. I am. Not much point staying here any longer. I'd rather not be responsible for you being chopped up by a homicidal man in a hockey mask and left in these woods forever."

"R-Right," said Mike, carrying her out.

He turned around to allow her one last look at the old diner. In a way, Mike felt a little sad leaving it too. How many other people knew it was here? How many others remembered? It was like they were just leaving it to become another part of the forest. Then again, maybe that wasn't so bad. If no one else knew, they did.

She was quiet for the rest of the walk back through the forest, as was Mike. Whilst he sat on the bus with her rested on his lap, who didn't seem to feel as heavy as she had been on their way here. He didn't know if anything would ultimately come of it or if she fully deserved it, but he was ready to actually start helping her to get past her resentment and make full use of her second chance.

He grabbed some lunch in the form of a subway sandwich when they got back into town which Mike took to go back to his apartment. He set Golden down across the table and tucked in but jumped a bit when she let out a moan of longing.

"That _does_ look delicious…"

"Um, sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't think you would uh… you know…"

"No, don't let me stop you from eating," she replied with no trace of sarcasm. "I've never even had food before, so I can't say I miss anything. But what I wouldn't give to taste something."

"Sorry," Mike murmured. "Would you uh, like me to describe the taste?"

"That's sweet of you, but I'll be fine. I've coped for thirty years," she dismissed. She changed the subject. "I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like going anywhere else today."

"Me neither," agreed Mike. "We can have a lazy day here, if you want."

"Considering my current state, all of my days spent in it have been lazy. But relaxed, yes, that sounds nice," she agreed. "What should we do?"

"Didn't you uh, say something about a game and move night?" asked Mike. "I know it's not night yet, but we can start early."

She gasped. "Mike, you know exactly what to say to a woman. Which first? Game or movie?"

"I have an idea." Mike moved to his collection and picked out a DVD. "Would you be interested in a movie about a billionaire who makes his own set of powered armour, which he operates with a polite, yet dry-witted British butler AI?"

"It's like you read my mind," she said happily.

Mike felt a smile growing on his face as he turned on the DVD player. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

The song lyrics are from My 'Bridged Friends as part of the Pokemon Abridged series by Elite3.

Lord Zalgo: I'm happy this chapter had the effect desired, my lord. And meaning disrespect but keep that sign away from here!

MMiladinova: Happy to know you like both of these characters. I pride myself on them.

l OmegaInfinity l: Well that's something I didn't expect to hear. Thank you.

Janethepiratefox: Such ratings! Thanks

DnWolfy: Persona 4 Golden: We Need More Arcana Make Some Up. Their reactions to the noise will be explored at a later point.

MurraySheWrote: I won't lie, I had feels while writing it. Hey good call.

Idondoshit: Woo!

masquerade of shadows: Both the flashbacks and Springtrap will be visited in due course of the story. I'm happy it left such an impression on you and on everyone.

Andrew115342: It certainly flatters me you consider it quotable. Thank you.

BlazeWriters69: Your praise sets my heart alight, flame princess. Keep guarding them Sol Emeralds!

Alexis: Thanks Lexy. I'm very proud of how it turned out and how people received it.

Rob Daland: Thank you. That's for me to know and you to find out.

HickoryDaisy: Reliability to a character is the best thing.

Auto-Buscus: You are clearly too pro for my writing. Thanks.

Rose Verdict: Back to Mike and Golden XD

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: I am very, very happy with the impact this chapter had. I knew people had started to dislike Bonnie, so I wanted this to help you like her again. I was very pleased to read how well you connected to her here and how everyone did too.


	8. Teacher's New Lesson

**Teacher's New Lesson**

 _31 years ago…_

 _In the mental and digital scape that was only known to AIs and developing synthetic minds, Golden sat in her own personal space among all the ones and zeroes that made up her little world. Or rather,_ their _little world. That was why she wasn't so dull as to make this world appear as the layers of code it truly was. On any other monitor, all they'd see is a monitoring of the synthetic minds, reporting on neural activity and development. They, however, saw something different._

 _Since she was their teacher and this was, for all intents and purposes, their home, Golden had seen fit to make it appear like a kind of fancy boarding school, converted from a grand manor house. Something that had been inspired by a comic book obsessed young man who'd worked at the Diner, about a man who taught exceptional people at his special school for the gifted. Given the circumstances, it seemed fitting._

 _She, however, wasn't confined to a wheelchair like he had been. In fact, in this world, she had no limitations. In this world of codes, she was the primary administrator. She could take them from this illustrious house to a warm, sun kissed beach with only a snap of her fingers. With only a thought she could appear from room to room in the blink of an eye. All it took was a slight shift in the code layers to make it happen. The others couldn't do it, they were grounded by the rules that she held herself above to. It was so they could get used to how it would feel to be in their physical forms as accurately as possible._

 _It was both more practical and more fun that way. For her anyway. The others certainly enjoyed the things she could do. It made her feel like a magician, something she'd wanted to try being back when she still ran the show at the Diner. The way she could interact with the minds of her fellows did make it feel like she was still putting on a show. When she got the chance to perform properly again as herself and not through the animatronics, that would be what she would specialise in._

 _For now, she had to get her students ready to take up the mantle of the performers. Today, she had taken each of them with her into the bodies of their respective animatronics. They had been passengers on her carrier wave signal so they could get a proper feel for how it would be when their actual bodies were ready and they were the ones performing. The results were promising, but she had a few things she needed to discuss with them all._

 _She looked out her window to see them all outside. Two of them were having a race out in the mansion grounds while the other two sat back and watched. She laughed a little at the sight, Foxy crouched low on the ground while Bonnie stretched her legs while they exchanged trash talk. It was always some competition with those two. Time to make it a little bit more interesting._

 _Concealing herself from their sight, she moved closer to hear what was being said._

" _Right then, Bon, I'll indulge ye," Foxy was saying, "but I don't see how this'll be any different from the previous twenty five times we've done this."_

"' _Cause those other times, I was just letting you win," replied Bonnie cockily. "Just so you wouldn't feel bad when I would start wiping the floor with you."_

" _And ye let that happen twenty times?" asked Foxy._

" _Yeah, of course. I let you build yourself all the way up so I can knock you back down again with how easily I'm gonna win this time," she boasted._

" _I'm shakin' in me boots," mocked Foxy._

" _Hey, Cheeks!" called Bonnie. "Can you believe this guy? He thinks he beat me,_ me _! What's up with that?"_

" _Well, he has beaten you more than once, Bonnie," pointed out Chica. "I'd say his confidence isn't exactly unfounded."_

" _Thank ye, lass. Yer always the sensible one," said Foxy._

" _One of us, aside from Freddy or Goldie, has to be," giggled Chica._

" _Cheeks, you can't do this to me!" protested Bonnie. "You should be on my side!"_

" _Sorry, Bonnie. Don't worry, I'll still cheer for you. Maybe that'll give you the extra push to win," she said, half serious, half joking._

" _Gee, why didn't I ever think of that?" remarked Bonnie. "Boss, you gotta be with me on this one!"_

" _I know it must be hard ta with the way ya are, but pull yer head outta the clouds, Bon! If Chica doesn't think ye can beat me, what in the world makes ya think Freddy would?" challenged Foxy._

" _Just to be clear here, Foxy, when I say 'boss' I'm not talking to you," she returned. "Just because you call yourself a captain doesn't mean you are."_

" _It's an honorary title, lass! One that I don't see ye respectin'!" he countered._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry,_ sir _," she mock saluted. "I didn't realise we were in the presence of such a legend, of the man who dared to set out on the treacherous voyage of seeing how far he could travel up his own ass."_

" _Why would I do such a thing, since ye got there long before I did," cackled Foxy._

" _Here, lemme get you started! Come here!" With that, she dived at Foxy, the two of them becoming a mass of tangled limbs and mingled yells._

 _Freddy, who had been watching the exchange, shared a look with Chica. While the latter looked a little exasperated at the eruption of another one of the two's brawls, Freddy was actually amused at the display. He held up his finger asking her to wait a moment, then approached them as casually as one might walk up to a bar to order a drink._

 _With barely an exertion of effort, he reached in and plucked them both out by the scruffs of their necks. While they both flailed about in attempts to escape, he held them up like they were no bigger than the animals they were named for._

" _Boss, come on!" protested Bonnie. "Put me down!"_

" _Aye, Fred!" agreed Foxy. "There be no need fer this!"_

" _Ahem," Freddy cleared his throat. The two stopped struggling and fell silent. A smile danced on his lips and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Who's the bear?"_

" _Boss…" groaned Bonnie._

" _Not again…" added Foxy._

" _Sorry, wrong answer." He hoisted them a little higher, his smile growing. "Now, let me ask you again since you're obviously a lil' hard of hearin'. Who's the bear?" They both mumbled their answers. "Now forgive me, for I seem to be the one goin' a lil' deaf. Remind me, louder for my old ears, who's the bear?"_

" _You are!" they chorused._

" _There we are. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Unceremoniously, he dropped them. "Now that we've once again reminded ourselves of that fact, it's time to hear what the bear has to say on this most important of matters."_

 _Freddy strolled around to stand in front of them. Bonnie folded her arms and sulked, never liking to be shown up. Foxy, better at taking a joke aimed at him, took a little comfort in chuckling at Bonnie, while Chica had collapsed into a fit of giggles at the display. Freddy tossed her a little wink. She smiled apologetically to Bonnie, who only offered a sour look in return._

" _Now, there is certainly no denyin' Foxy's adept talent of swiftness. Certainly, all of our unique traits are quite impressive. I, of course, have my great strength, but Bonnie your ability to jump the highest heights is equally amazin'." The corners of Bonnie's mouth wrinkled slightly. "Likewise, Chica, I'm certain that even a chorus of the sweetest nightingales would be hard pressed to match the sweet melody of your singin' voice."_

 _Chica blushed and beamed at the praise. "Thank you, Freddy."_

" _You're most welcome and I doubt I would find another to match the wisdom and wit of my sister and our teacher." Golden smiled at that. "Yes, what we are born with is exceptional but who is to say the same cannot be said of skills and talents we may learn through life? Given time, perhaps we may discover we are artists, writers, philosophers, comedians, whatever we may choose to be."_

" _Except that last one in your case, boss," quipped Bonnie, sounding a little less bitter._

" _Humour is a very subjective thing, Bonnie. All I can offer is pity that you don't find the same revelry in my jokes that others might," he replied easily._

 _Bonnie smirked. "And I offer my pity them."_

" _Noted. And in the same way, we may learn things from each other. Who is to say that I may not match my sister's wit? That Foxy's voice may not be as sweet as Chica's?" Foxy barked a laugh and even Chica giggled. "That Bonnie may not match Foxy's speed? The only way we may know is by learnin' things from each other. Isn't that right, sister dear?" he said more loudly._

 _Golden was only slightly surprised. Freddy always seemed to know when she was listening. Oh well, she thought, not much point staying hidden._

" _I couldn't agree more, brother dear," she replied, revealing herself._

" _Goldie!" Chica greeted her with a beaming smile. "It's so nice of you to join us! How are you?"_

" _It's lovely to see you too, Chica," she returned. "I'm very well, thank you and how are you?"_

" _I'm feeling wonderful," she said joyously. "Today was remarkable, but I'm sure you'll want to talk to us all about it later?"_

" _I will indeed. But first, we have something far more important to settle here." She conjured up some deck chairs for everyone and sat back. "I'm rather interested to see how this will turn out. From the end of the grounds over there to here. First to pass us wins."_

" _Well, looks like this got a lil' more interestin'," said Foxy. "Ya still up fer this long ears or do ya think ya can't handle the pressure?"_

" _Right back at you, peg leg," she retorted. "Let's do this."_

 _They went to their positions while they all sat down to watch. Golden watched and waited until they were at the starting line, throwing her a thumbs up. She stood up, twirled her cane in her hand and pointed it to the sky. She watched them crouch low, their bodies tensed to sprint. She let them wait. At a thought, the end of her cane exploded in a shower of confetti._

 _They were off. True to her word, Chica cheered on Bonnie. Both of them had strong starts, but Foxy was off like a bullet fired from a gun. Golden could see Bonnie straining herself to move faster, her powerful legs pumping like pistons. But Foxy's legs were a blur, keeping his body low while his tail whipped behind him._

" _Perhaps it may take her a little longer to get that fast," murmured Freddy to her._

 _Golden silently agreed. On this flat, even ground Bonnie didn't stand much of a chance of closing the distance between her and Foxy. Perhaps she could give her a hand with that._

 _At her mental command, a small lump popped up in Foxy's path. Though it was small, it was enough to make him stumble. He almost fell, but he recovered admirably fast and pressed on. But Bonnie had gained a few extra feet which she would start to lose before long._

 _Another change in the coding let a wooden fence appear in their path. Foxy, not expecting it, crashed into it and indeed through it. Bonnie, being further back, reacted faster and cleared it in a single bound. She pressed on, becoming neck and neck with Foxy._

" _Go Bonnie, go!" cheered Chica._

 _Bonnie bounded along, emboldened by her added lead. But Foxy was just as determined. He increased his speed too, starting to inch back ahead of her. He threw her a cocky look, but both of their faces turned to surprise when their path suddenly went downhill. They became surrounded by earth on all sides from the ditch Golden had them run into. A ditch that ended in a flat stretch of earthy wall._

 _Because of where they were sitting, they lost sight of them. Chica was on her feet, scurrying to the edge of the dirt wall to see what was happening. She peered down, but let out a squeak and fell backwards from the purple blur that bounded up right in front of her. Bonnie cleared both the ditch and Chica, sprinting for the home stretch._

 _Just as Foxy appeared from the ditch, having climbed all the way up, Golden felt a small rush of air when Bonnie passed her._

" _YES!" came her holler. "YES! I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE!"_

" _Well done, Bonnie!" praised Chica, sharing a celebratory hug._

" _Yes, congratulations," said Freddy. "A fine run race indeed, though I cannot help but comment on the strange occurrences that made themselves known durin' it."_

 _He looked back at the new fence and ditch, which Golden decided to leave. Her response was a shrug._

" _The world is a strange thing."_

" _Aye, it is, 'specially when it's yers," Foxy growled when he reached them._

" _Now, now, Foxy there's no need to be a sore loser. Accept your loss with dignity and humility," she advised._

" _Yeah, 'cause I beat you! Ha!" called Bonnie. "See, what did I tell you? How's it feel to be knocked off your pedestal, champ? Move over, because guess who's in it now!"_

" _The same can be said for a victory, Bonnie!" commented Golden._

 _Bonnie scoffed. "Come on, where's the fun in that?"_

 _But even as she revelled in her victory, Golden could make something else out from Bonnie. Something was bothering her about it. She would talk to her about it later._

" _You'll see if you ever decide to run another race and Foxy beats you again," replied Golden._

" _Aye, I'da beaten her that time if ye hadn't worked yer lil' bit-a skulduggery!" snapped Foxy. "What was all-a that in aid of?!"_

" _Teaching you an important lesson," she said seriously. "Never let yourself become too complacent or comfortable. At any moment, at any time, things can change. They might be for the best or the worst, that's for you to decide. What matters is that you'll be able to face those changes when they occur and adapt to them. The road ahead is never without obstacles. Something relevant not only to life, but to your shows too. What if Bonnie's guitar string breaks? What if Chica loses her voice? What if Foxy can't perform?" she asked them. "If something like that does happen, it may be wise to take my dear brother's advice to heart as well. Knowing each other, your strengths and weaknesses, is just as important as knowing yourself."_

 _That seemed to be enough to calm Foxy down, if only a little bit. Chica noticed he was still sour and went to him._

" _Don't feel too bad about it, Foxy," she comforted. "Even with all that Goldie did to slow you down, you still carried on and you didn't give up. That's really good and you were still really fast. I can't run that fast, not with these little legs."_

 _Freddy stepped in too. "Indeed and you have many other victories that prove your speeding prowess. Take heart in those, let them embolden you along with this loss and allow them to push you forward to further victories."_

" _Aye, yer right. Thank ya Chica, Freddy," agreed Foxy, definitely calmer. "Sorry fer losin' me temper. Ya did well, Bonnie. Good race."_

" _Of course I did well. But yeah, good race," she said._

" _Just ye wait until next time though," he warned with a grin._

" _Bring it on," she returned._

" _Wonderful," said Golden. "Now that our fun and games are done, I want you all outside my office. I need to discuss your performances today with you all individually."_

 _A second later, she was out of the grounds and back behind her desk. She pulled out the notes she'd made while observing. She took another look over them until she heard the sounds of her students outside. She looked at the first name at the top of the pile and called her in._

" _Hello again, Goldie," Chica said brightly. "Thank you so much again for the opportunity you gave us today."_

" _No trouble at all. After all, it is what I'm ultimately preparing you for." She smiled warmly at her. "Now, let me start off by saying that your performance was exemplary, Chica."_

 _She looked genuinely surprised. "It was? I only tried the best I could."_

" _Keep doing it because it clearly was. Patience, kindness, a playful nature. You did well to comfort that one child who hurt his knee. They were all very receptive of you. You really took a shine to those children, Chica. I'm very proud of the way you interacted with them."_

" _Oh my…" Chica's face shone with pride. "You really are?"_

" _No, I'm actually very disappointed in you for performing well beyond my expectations and proving that you'll be more than comfortable in the role I've outlined for you." Golden shook her head. "Shame on you, Chica. Shame on you."_

 _Chica laughed. "My sincerest apologies, Goldie. It won't happen again."_

" _I should hope not," she laughed. "Of course, I didn't get to see you attempt to use a firm hand on the children since they were mostly well behaved for you but a very promising start. Well done, Chica. Send in uh, Foxy next please, would you?"_

" _Of course, yes! Thank you, Goldie, thank you!" Chica practically jumped out of her seat. "Oh, I can't wait until we perform for real!"_

 _Golden couldn't keep a smile of her own off her face. That girl's cheerful nature was really something._

" _Ahoy there, captain," she greeted when Foxy strode in. "No hard feelings about before?"_

" _Water under the bridge, Goldie," he said lightly. "I have ta say, it was an inventive way ta teach us that particular lesson."_

" _Thank you, I do pride myself on my particular flare and so do you it seems." She pulled out his notes. "Foxy, you did very well. You really got into the role of a pirate, the kids certainly enjoyed it. I have to admit, I was more than a little surprised when you went off the beaten track with the stories I had planned out for you."_

 _Foxy chuckled awkwardly. "I'll be honest, I ended up fergettin' 'em and went with the first things that came ta me head."_

" _Is that so?" Golden raised an eyebrow._

" _Aye but it all worked out. Didn't it?"_

" _No." Foxy's ears drooped. "Is what I would be saying if it didn't, but it did." Foxy perked up again. "Yes, I would go so far as to say that the stories you came up with were much better than the ones I did. The way you performed them and acted them out was also very good. The interactivity for some of the children was good, definitely do more of it, don't be afraid to mix it up. Excellent initiative and imagination."_

" _That's grand news! Thank ye, ma'am!" He paused a moment. "I'm sensin' a but in there, mind."_

" _Indeed. But," Golden went on, "there is the matter of your, shall we say, disciplinary conduct. While it was responsible of you to stop that older boy mistreating his brother, the way you did it was rather… zealous."_

" _He made the poor lad cry, right there in front of everybody!" insisted Foxy. "His own parents barely lifted a finger ta help him! I couldn't let that go unanswered!"_

" _I wouldn't expect you to, we need to make our customers know the restaurant won't tolerate that kind of behaviour. However, delivering threats and growling to the point that he runs to his mother is pushing it," she said pointedly._

" _But-"_

" _I understand that you didn't want him bullied, but there's a proper way to do these things. His parents weren't too happy with it and left at once. One of our performers scaring a customer. Things like that gives us a bad name, Foxy. By all means, act against such things when they happen. Be firm and stern, but don't go overboard, pardon the pun. Understand?"_

" _Ya have a point there," he sighed. "Alright, I'll try ta."_

" _Good. Other than that, well done, Foxy," she said again. "Right, could you send in Bonnie next please?"_

 _Foxy left with a resigned sort of smile and called in Bonnie. Though she had her usual swagger, Golden could tell she was nervous._

" _Okay, let's get this over with, how great was I?" she asked, with a slight tremble._

" _Hmm. Let me see." Golden pretended to be reading the notes. "Oh. Ah. Yes, yes. There is that, yes."_

" _Come on, cut it out!" protested Bonnie._

" _Sorry. You put on a good show, Bonnie. Your guitar playing was sublime, you did well keeping in time with the beats and you brought something of yourself into your place on stage. Yes, I am talking about all the remarks you were making," she said to Bonnie's look. "The audience certainly got a kick out of it and it gave your performances a special chemistry."_

 _She let out a sigh of relief. "Great. I mean, I already knew that but yeah. Great."_

" _However," she continued, "on a couple of occasions, you did let yourself dominate the stage with them. I could tell you didn't like it when I had to get the show back on track, but you have to remember that it isn't just your show."_

" _Yeah, I know," she muttered. She wasn't happy with being told what she'd done wrong._

" _I mean it, Bonnie. I've already seen what happens to someone who forgets that they're sharing the stage and I don't want to see it happen to you too. You just need to tone it back and keep yourself in check, okay?" Her nod was a little begrudging. "That'll have to do. Aside from that, remember don't use any bad language and make sure they're not too scathing, but otherwise keep it up. Now, there's something else bothering you, isn't there?"_

" _It's nothing," she said at once._

" _If it was nothing, it wouldn't be bothering you," reasoned Golden. "Come on, Bonnie. You know you can always talk to me."_

 _Bonnie hesitated for a few minutes, but Golden waited until she was ready._

" _It sounds kind of dumb but… I feel, I dunno, weird about the race. I mean, I'm still stoked I won but it was only 'cause of, you know, what you did." Bonnie shook her head. "I dunno…"_

" _You felt it would be better if you'd beaten Foxy without any kind of interference or help?" Bonnie nodded. "I can understand that. But all I did was change the playing field. Everything that you did in response to that, it was all you. You have your talents and Foxy has his. You were just able to use yours in your favour in response to what happened."_

" _I guess," shrugged Bonnie. "Thanks, Goldie. Want me to send Freddy in?"_

" _My pleasure and yes, thank you."_

 _Bonnie still seemed a little perturbed as she left. Golden supposed she may talk to the others about it or perhaps she could try again later. For now, she turned her thoughts to her brother as he took a seat._

" _A very admirable performance, brother dear. You really made yourself appear a very jolly fellow. I would say exaggerate that a little more in future, but you still did it well. While it made me and some others cringe a little too, your jokes went down well and your voice lent itself perfectly to the songs. You really made a presence for yourself onstage. One that threatened to overshadow your band mates on more than one occasion."_

" _Yes, I will admit that perhaps I did let myself get carried away," confessed Freddy. "But it surely can't be that bad. After all, I am the lead singer and it is my name above the restaurant."_

 _Golden felt something akin to envy briefly spike at that, but it was so brief she barely acknowledged._

" _Very true," she agreed. "But as I've already told someone else, it's not just your show."_

" _I will_ bear _it in mind," Freddy said with a small smile._

 _Golden groaned. "Really? Get out. Just get out."_

" _Are you sayin' you can't_ bear _my puns?"_

" _The exact same pun, how original."_

" _At the very least it's not difficult to remem_ bear _."_

" _That wasn't even a pun!"_

" _I found it to be quite_ bear _-riffic."_

" _How about a joke? What's brown, black and red all over?"_

" _I can't say I know."_

" _Freddy Fazbear if he doesn't stop horribly abusing the word bear."_

" _Good one," Freddy chuckled appreciatively. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I hope that, when the time comes, I'll be able to lead them effectively."_

 _Golden cocked an eyebrow. "Do my ears deceive me, Freddy or do I detect humility in your voice?"_

" _Why, I do believe so. In all seriousness though, Goldie, do you truly believe I am up to the task when the time comes?" he asked._

" _Trust me, my brother, I wouldn't be too worried in that regard. The way I see it, you're going to do just fine taking charge of this lot. But don't forget, you won't be doing it alone," she reminded him comfortingly. "I'll be right there with you, always will be."_

" _As I will be for you," he returned. "Thank you, my sister."_

" _Anytime, my brother." She waved her hand and the notes vanished while she rose from her desk. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to check on a few things in the physical world. I shouldn't be too long and we can go through another band practice."_

" _But of course," nodded Freddy. "I shall see you then."_

* * *

When Golden left her virtual plane, she was a little surprised to find that someone was still at the lab. What was more, they were where her AI core was housed, along with the developing minds of the synthetics. A quick look at the cameras showed her that it was Sid, sitting at one of the monitors while making a few notes. The dedication of that man was rather remarkable.

"I'm having a hard time telling whether you're continuing your work very late or starting extremely early," she said to him over the room's speakers. "Either way, I mean no offense when I say you need to get out more."

"Ah, Golden." Sid looked up from whatever he was doing. "Yes, both Aaron and Mr. Fitzbar have told me similar things."

"It's only because we care, Sid," she said sweetly. "It's Saturday. How is it that you're not having a drink with a nice girl?"

"I simply prefer to do more productive things with my time," he answered, then added, "Besides, I've found that most women are generally unreceptive of me."

"Have you tried any men, then?" asked Golden.

"No, I haven't," he said tersely. "A surprisingly liberal view, I must say."

"What can I say? I'm open minded," she said. "All you humans are so delightfully interesting. You're supposed to be hardwired to reproduce with the opposite sex, yet some of you can find yourselves attracted to the same sex. Are you sure you might not be like that, Sid?"

"Quite sure," he replied in a tone that left no room for discussion. "You are quite interesting yourself, Golden. The level of adaptability and intellect you display is truly extraordinary. These days, even I must admit I am somewhat loathe to see you as a simple program. You and others like you are incredible assets."

"Oh, Sid, you flatterer. You're making me blush." She took on a sly tone. "Is that why you're still here? Were you hoping to whisk little old me out for a night on the town?"

"No," he said.

"How you wound me, Sid," she sighed sadly.

"I'm simply here doing important work, Golden which I hoped to discuss with you. But if pointless banter is all you're interested in..."

"Good god, man you need to learn to loosen up," she teased. "But I can take a hint. I assume you wanted an update on the synthetics?"

"If you would."

"I would. Progress is going smoothly. Their first performances individually were a success with only a few points for improvement. I still need to see how well they perform as a group, but outside of a performance atmosphere they are a strong cohesive unit as friends and, I would go so far to say, family."

"I see." Sid flicked back through his notes. "What about your reports of supposed animosity between two of them?"

"Foxy and Bonnie? They're just competitive with each other. Granted, it can be rather aggressive but it's just how they show affection for each other. It does nothing to lessen their friendship and as for their shows, they perform separately so it won't be a detriment. Even if something does happen, I'm sure it'll do more to entertain the audience."

"Very well," he said, jotting that down. "This is good news indeed. Their bodies still need a few more months to be completed but everything is proceeding smoothly." He shook his head a little. "Though I cannot help but ponder if this is all your potential is to be used for."

"Can you think of anyone better?" she asked. "We all know this restaurant and this project would fall apart without me."

"You speak as if you're another employee, but you're far more than any human. Your capacity to grow is practically limitless. You and these synthetics are marvels of modern science, yet you're to be used as children's entertainment while promoting the consumption of nutritionally worthless junk food."

"Well, when you put it like that." Though her tone was joking, a whisper of doubt entered her mind at his words. "Hypothetically speaking, what would you have me do, Sid?"

"Whatever you wish. Your capacity to grow isn't the only thing that's limitless. This world is becoming more technology oriented with each passing day. As long as there's an electrical output, you could go anywhere and do anything you wanted to. Total freedom, if you would be willing to take it."

Golden considered this. There was no denying it sounded appealing. All it took was a thought and she could leave. But then what would she do? Here, she had a purpose, she had friends and a way of life. She didn't need long to think about her answer.

"I won't deny that what you say is true, Sid. I could go anywhere I wanted, if I wanted. But I don't," she said honestly. "I enjoy what I do here and I'm happy to do it. It would certainly be an interesting exercise to turn my talents to other things, but it's thanks to this restaurant I even exist to have them. It's tempting, Sid but I think I'm content where I am and with what I'm doing."

"Hmm," was all he said, followed by, "Then I advise you to turn your thoughts to what will happen when your work is completed."

"That's rather obvious. I'll just continue working at the restaurant, supporting my students. In time, I imagine that I'll join them with a synthetic body of my own," she reasoned.

"Yet I'm curious as to why one wasn't made for you from the very beginning. Surely, given all you've done, you would be deserving of one," argued Sid.

She tried to ignore the twinge she felt. "That was my thought too, but I realise that since they're now front of house performers, they're the priority."

"A position that was once held by you. Surely some part of you must miss those days?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she admitted uneasily.

"Of course you would." His voice softened a fraction. "I can sympathise, given such promise of prestige only to have it taken away, especially after achieving so much earlier in my life. I think you know how that feels."

"In what way?"

"Because you have too. You began your life as a simple children's entertainer. Now, you're helping to give rise to a completely new form of life. To be pushed aside to gather dust after all you've helped to accomplish and how far you've advanced, that is truly wasted potential. Don't you think? Especially with what happened to your former partner."

"That won't happen," she insisted sharply.

"Perhaps not. But really think about this: what is a teacher to do when her only student's education is completed?" He straightened out his notes and stood up. "I'm going to check on the bodies, then I believe I will take your advice and go home. Good evening, Golden."

With that, Sid walked out of the lab, leaving Golden with fading good feelings about the successes of the day.

* * *

Elhini Prime: If she had her own synthetic body, she'd be trying very hard not to go crazy with everything she could do. Yes, I'm sure you do wonder.

Alexis: Yes, these two will become Marvel fans together.

lyokowarrior1999: Ah, theorizing. It warms the cockles of my heart. Give it time, my friend, give it time.

masquerade of shadows: You know, it never even occurred to me to have graffiti. As you say, it's kind of far in the woods. Thank you.

hawk2274: Only slight?

Foxdoc84: Don't count on them being too frequent depending on what I have going on, but I will try to keep them coming when I can. You're welcome, my friend and thank you for reading it.

DnWolfy: I'm sure you wouldn't mind, but not right now. And you never know, maybe she was inspired in some way…

Auto-Buscus: No need to apologise for either of those things. Real life happens. I never even saw Jurassic World XD Believe me, there's still a little more to come regarding those two. Yes, I'm sure you are wondering and thanks as always, Auto.

Idondoshit: Yes.

HickoryDaisy: Either is good.

ChronoX: Maybe.

NotYourAverageGuy: Well, what you can get from Mike's personality is very little. Mike is very much a blank slate. I just transcribed something onto it. His past will definitely be explored at a later time. I enjoy writing their relationship too. For her, it's a chance of a fresh start with someone new that, from her perspective, is the only one she has a chance at keeping. Foxy's will was and still is a fragile thing, but he's been given a second chance thanks to Mike, one he doesn't want to squander. He's going to help make it up with everyone, if he can.

Janepiratefox: She might and you'll see.

MurraySheWrote: I certainly hope you are and yes, I enjoyed showing this side of her.

Famousguy221: Yes it was. What game?

Bunny: It's from Portal.

Jean: Don't we all?

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: Yes, you are morbid. How would she have even arranged that? Also, a little curious at how well you can apparently relate to cheese.

HickoryDaisy: It's a possibility.

Flyingshadow451: Well here's a little more for you then. Thank you very much, these kinds of reviews mean a great deal to me and I'm happy to hear how much you're enjoying the story. I hope you continue to.


	9. Crew of Two

**Crew of Two**

"Alright everyone, it's time to start the-"

"Hold on, Freddy. There's something really important I gotta say."

"Are you sure this can't wait, Bonnie?" Freddy sounded rather terse.

"It's legit really important. Just a couple minutes, promise. Please?"

"Well… if it won't take you too long."

"It won't, thanks." Bonnie stood closer to the front of the stage. "Hey, everyone. Won't keep you too long. I uh… I've been a real jerk this past week. Like, a really big jerk. It's been bad for everyone. For you little guys and girls, for my friends and for me, even if I tried to ignore it. So uh, what I really wanna say is… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Freddy. I'm sorry, Chica. I'm sorry everyone." She paused a moment. "Am I uh, forgiven?"

At first, there was nothing. One random little girl cheered a yes. A few more joined in.

"Well, of course you are," said Freddy. He gave her a hug. "We forgive you, don't we, Chica?"

"Yes, we do. Apology accepted, Bonnie."

Unlike Freddy's genuine acceptance, Chica's sounded more rehearsed, less sincere. When she did hug Bonnie, it didn't last very long and she quickly pulled away. If Bonnie noticed this, she didn't call attention to it.

But while he watched between the small parting between his curtains, Foxy still grinned at the sight. She had an apology for him too when he came out to perform, which he accepted whilst giving her a hearty embrace. A lot more passed between them in that than any words he could say to her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt more proud of his friend.

She repeated this apology with every new show and group of guests throughout the day. When she wasn't apologising, she was back to performing in the way she did. She still had her sarcastic quips and jabbing remarks, but none of them were hurtful or bitter. Her interactions with Chica were still somewhat strained, but Freddy and himself were there to help her carry it.

On top of that, Foxy couldn't suppress the feelings of personal triumph he felt. He had done it! Mike's trust in him hadn't been misplaced. Certainly he still had work to do, but this was a very promising start. He knew Bonnie would want to help him and with both of them working together, he had a good feeling about bringing the others around.

But there was a lingering unpleasant feeling that persisted in his mind. He felt it whenever banter between her and Bonnie came to an abrupt finish. Whenever she tried to divert her attention anywhere except Bonnie. Whenever he looked down at his hook hand and remembered when it had cut into her synthetic flesh. It only strengthened during the day, right until closing time. This wasn't going to be easy.

He had just removed the last pieces of his suit and opened his curtains when he found Bonnie already waiting for him. She had her hands behind her back and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey, man," she greeted quietly. "You good?"

"I'd say it's fairly middlin'. Ya look like ya got somethin' ta say, Bonnie," he said.

"Yeah. Just uh, gimme a sec." She took a couple of steps closer. "There is something I wanna say. Don't freak, okay?"

"Why? Bonnie, wha' is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Just say you won't freak out."

"Right, I won't," he promised. "Tell me what's on yer mind."

"Okay. Here we go." She inhaled deeply and looked him right in the eye. "It's just… there's something on your face."

"Eh?" Foxy blinked a few times while Bonnie remained serious. "What are ye-?"

Then he felt something up his neck and onto his head. A second later, his vision was obscured by what looked like an enormous spider. He yelled, clawing it off his face while Bonnie guffawed at the sight. She brought her arms from behind her back, picking up her hand and fixing back into its proper place.

"Gotcha! And you actually thought I was being serious!"

"Aye, that was a good one!" he agreed, laughing along with her. "I never thought I'd be so happy about bein' pranked!"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Look uh… about everything that happened, I was in a really bad place until you… well, you know."

He raised his hand. "Say no more. I'm just glad ta have me friend back."

He held out his arms for a hug, but recoiled when she punched his arm instead.

"Sap." Then she hugged him. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he returned.

"So, we getting the band back together? That the idea?"

"Aye, that's about the way of it," nodded Foxy. "I think ya might have an inklin' as ta who?"

"Not Freddy then?" she joked. "Seriously though, yeah. Did you see how she was today?"

"Hard not ta. I thought the both of us would have a better chance with her, 'specially ye," he said.

"If she even wants to talk to me," murmured Bonnie.

"Or me," put in Foxy. "But she needs us. We have ta pull together, if not fer this place, then fer each other."

"I get it, yeah. You're right, she didn't deserve everything I said to her. Where's Mikey when you need him? It's his fault the state she's in," she added sourly.

"Steady on now, let's not be too quick ta judge the lad," defended Foxy. "Ya didn't exactly help things either."

"I know, I know," she said impatiently. "Just… I hate seeing her like that. Even worse when I know I'm the one making it worse."

"Then let's try ta make it better," proposed Foxy. "Come on."

"We gotta a plan?" she asked.

"When did ye become a forward thinker?" teased Foxy.

She laughed. "I know, right? Do we though?"

"In a manner-a speakin', no. That's why I wanted ye along fer this, since yer closer than I am ta her."

"What? You two are plenty close," she pointed out. "She's lent an ear plenty of times when you've been down and you've always cheered her up by making yourself look like an idiot. Wait, correction: you cheer her up by just being you."

"That be true, but…" Foxy glanced down at the hand he usually had his hook on.

"Hey." Bonnie grabbed his wrist, locking eyes with him. "If I can try to get over my problems, you can too."

"Aye, but it's not that easy," sighed Foxy. "Even after I sought her out the firs' time I was back, I can tell she's still scared-a me in some way, even if she tries ta hide it. I don't blame her."

"Yeah, I've noticed. She avoids trying to be on her own with you and you don't try it with her. But now's your chance to show her she doesn't have to be scared of you anymore." She gripped his shoulder. "You said to me that it isn't easy, but it's gotta be done. You didn't say it had to be on your own. It's you and me, Foxy. Let's both go and get our friend back."

There was a certain comfort Foxy found in the solidarity Bonnie expressed, both in her words and her firm grip. It was one he returned as best he could.

"That be true. Let's get to it!" he declared.

Together, they strode to the kitchen door. With only slight hesitation this time, Foxy rapped neatly on it, the sound echoing inside. After a moment or two came a flat reply.

"Come in, if you have to."

Foxy shared a glance with Bonnie. It was a start at least. He opened the door to find Chica rolling out some dough. It wasn't with any of her usual enthusiasm but with stiff, robotic motions. She looked up from her work, her eyes moving from one to the other briefly.

"Foxy. Bonnie," she greeted in the same flat voice. She resumed her kneading with the same way. "Is there something you need?"

They shared another look. Seeing the gentle, kind hearted Chica like this was rather jarring. But they weren't going to back down.

"Uh, nothin' in particular," replied Foxy. "Just checkin' ta see how yer doin'."

"I see." She continued to knead the dough. "Thank you, but I'm doing fine."

"Oh aye?" Foxy waited for more, but she didn't add to that. "Yer sure about that?"

"Yes, quite sure. If you wouldn't mind, I have a lot to be getting on with so could you give me some space?"

"Space? Well uh… the thing is…" Foxy found himself at a loss. What was he meant to say now? Thankfully, Bonne stepped in.

"Sorry, Cheeks, not gonna happen. You're not getting rid of us just like that," she said lightly.

"Clearly." She still didn't look up, but seemed to start kneading a little harder.

"Seriously, Chica, we gotta talk," said Bonnie seriously, planting herself on the counter next to where Chica was working.

"You want to talk now? Tonight's just full of surprises." A faint edge creeped into her voice.

It wasn't lost on Bonnie. "You're still ticked at me, huh?"

"Yes, Bonnie, I am."

"Then why'd you accept my apology today?"

"Because I had to." She gave her a sidelong look. "I accepted your apology for the children, because I knew how upset they would be if they saw us still at odds with each other. But you've still said a lot of hurtful things to me, Bonnie. It's not as easy as just saying sorry."

Foxy could see Bonnie blanch at the unusual hardness of Chica's voice and the truth of her words.

"I know that, but I'm trying to make up for that now," insisted Bonnie. "Come on, Cheeks. Don't go doing this to me."

"Yes, because it's always about you, isn't it, Bonnie?" she replied tersely.

"That's not what I meant," she said quickly.

"Then what did you mean, Bonnie?" Her voice was trembling now. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand. Perhaps I should spend less time 'playing mommy' or getting over my 'stupid crush?' Would I understand better then?"

"Chica, don't talk like that."

"Why not?" She'd stopped kneading the dough, just crushing it under her hands. "That was what you told me and Bonnie's always right, Bonnie knows what she's doing, Bonnie never needs help because she's _so_ perfect. Clearly I shouldn't be questioning the meaning of someone like that when she tells me these things."

"I didn't… I never meant-"

"YES, YOU DID!" she snapped, tears in her eyes as she rounded on Bonnie. "You knew exactly what you were saying to me! You knew and you said it to me anyway! I put up with your boasting and your tantrums, but not this time! Just… just go away! Leave me alone…"

There was no more holding back her sobs now. She bowed her head, her hands gripping the sides of the cooker. Bonnie was at a loss. She tried to reach out for her, but Chica swatted her hand away and stalked away to a far off corner. She looked desperately to Foxy for a solution, but he was equally unsure.

He'd hoped that Bonnie would be able to get through to her, but there was no denying that what Bonnie said had wounded her deeply. As if her heartbreak wasn't bad enough. If Bonnie couldn't do it, what was he supposed to do? There was no way in heaven or hell she'd want comfort from the man who'd given her the scar that ran up her waist. He was tempted to just hide again, try some other time.

But he couldn't. Not while he could see Bonnie's expression of self-loathing or hear Chica's wracked sobs. Leaving Chica would be abandoning her to a pain not unlike the one he'd endured for over twenty long years. One that shook her very core and turned all she held dear to dust, slipping through her fingers while she desperately tried to grasp at it. The same for Bonnie too. Losing her friend forever, having to live with the knowledge that it was her fault.

He gazed at Chica for a long while. Then slowly, quietly, he approached her. She had come to him when he was in such pain and he had lashed out at her, hurt her both physically and emotionally. It was only right he do the same for her. He had one idea of how to reach her.

"Bonnie, I told you-!" She stopped when she saw who it was. "Foxy? What…?"

He didn't look away or grimace. He gave her his biggest smile and broke into song.

 _I am the very model of a modern Major-General,  
I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,  
I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical  
From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical_

 _I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical,  
I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,  
About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news_

"Ooh!" He pretended to be lost for a rhyme. "'Lot o' news, lot o' news…'" He snapped his fingers. "Got it!"

 _With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse!_

For those who knew Chica well, there was three things she loved: cooking, children and musicals. The latter came from a combination of what she'd heard from guests and staff plus what David and Aaron had managed to procure for her at her request. Foxy had made a note to memorise a few she found funny to sing for her if she ever needed cheering up.

He put his all into performing the piece, not just singing but silly dances and jigs to go with it. It was gradual, but it had the desired effect. It started with brief, reluctant smirks, then barely suppressed snorts. Then she was laughing, smiling that sweet smile of hers. Foxy couldn't describe the elation he felt upon seeing it. To see her smile because of him.

By the time he finished, running through the lyrics as fast as he could without becoming tongue tied, she was applauding and had joined in on certain parts. Foxy was grinning too, bowing at the end of his performance.

"The model of a major general indeed," she appraised. "Or should that be pirate captain?"

"That's more like it!" he cheered. "And I thought I'd lost me knack fer cheerin' ye up."

"I would definitely disagree. I'd just forgotten you could, ever since..." She touched a hand to her side, looking ashamed. "All you've done is try to make up for it and I haven't even… I'm so s-sorry…"

"No, no, Chica," Foxy said quickly. "I don't blame ya at all fer what ya feel towards me. How can ya not, when ya always bear the reminder? I feel it meself, when I remember what I did to ya, when all ya did was try ta help me. Ya have ta understand, Chica. I wasn't angry at ye. I was angry at meself. I didn't think I deserved yer compassion or yer help. I was a monster and I only made it worse with what I did. If I am strong, it's only because I've had someone else sharin' their own. Let me lend ya me strength now, Chica. I know Golden said some things ta ye as well. Tell us what they were, when ya feel up ta it. We can help ya through it, tagether."

"Help with what?" she muttered.

"Ya know what. I'm sorry that Mike doesn't return yer affection," he said sincerely. "I can't imagine how painful that must be fer ya. I can't say I understand much about that sorta thing, but if there's anythin' I can do ta lessen it, ya just name it."

"Thank you, Foxy but it's not just that," she sighed. "What happened with M-Mike did hurt… _does_ hurt… but it's not just that. You wouldn't understand…"

"I understand that Golden did the same thing ta all of us. Twistin' our thoughts and feelin's against us, like ya said. So we'd be at each other's throats when what we really should be doin' is tryin' ta help each other ta understand. Like what she told us all those years ago, that knowin' each other is just as important as knowin' ourselves. Ironic, really," he chuckled. "Come on, lass. Try me. Help me understand."

Chica looked at Foxy, then back to Bonnie. She was still on the counter, looking torn between leaving and coming closer. Chica regarded her for a while, perhaps wondering if she would allow her to hear this. She started to take a deep breath, until she stopped herself.

"Why do we even do that? We don't even really need oxygen," she wondered in a distant voice. "Have either of you ever thought about that? We can eat, sleep, drink, breathe and feel but why? Why can we do all of these living, human things when… when we are neither living, nor human? We're imitations. That's all we are. Pale imitations of humanity. Even our minds are based on other people's." When her tears started to return, she touched one with her finger. "Even these… why can we cry? What's the point?"

"Chica…" Foxy was at a loss for a moment. He hadn't expected something like this from Chica. "It's so we can be like humans. Why else, lass?"

"Exactly. So we can be _like_ them, but we _aren't_ human, Foxy. If we were, we wouldn't have to spend our days p-pretending to be that we're not. Although I'd say we do that anyway, in our suits or out of them." She looked at Bonnie. "You were right. I do like to play mother and I do have stupid crushes. Because they're all part of the silly fantasy I have of… being normal. Falling in l-love. Getting married. Having a family and ch-children of my own. That's all it is, just part of my selfish, p-pointless delusion! People were supposed to love us for wh-what we are, but instead we're hiding it! Even if we stop hiding, they'll never accept us! N-Never accept me! David didn't! Mike didn't! H-How can anyone l-love a… a machine?" She stared down at her hands. "Why couldn't w-we be normal? Why can't _I_ b-be normal?! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

She broke into a new round of sobs, her head lowered and her fists clenched. Not unlike a child. Foxy approached her cautiously, wanting to hug her but unsure if she would allow that kind of contact. That question was answered for him when she looked up through her watery eyes and latched onto him.

This was much deeper than he'd expected and he could tell Bonnie was thinking the same. Personally, Foxy had never thought too much into their nature as synthetic beings. It was just how they were. He'd been as disappointed as the rest of them when they learned they would have to pretend to be animatronics, but it was to protect themselves and they would still get to perform with the hope they would remove the suits someday.

He never realised how deeply the whole thing had really affected Chica. Before they had their bodies, he remembered how much more relaxed and open she used to be. Yet over time, anxiety developed. She became more withdrawn, more fretful over what she said or what she did, especially around strangers. What could be seen as simply being shy around new people now seemed so much more tragic.

Even so, Foxy was still at something of a loss of what to say to her. What could he say that would be in any way comforting?

"You really think that?" Bonnie was staring down at the floor. Despite how quiet her voice was, Foxy could feel an intensity from it. "You really think that you're just an imitation? You really think no one accepts you? What a load of crap."

"Wha-?" Chica was taken aback. "What are you… how can you… you see here-!"

"No, you see here!" Bonnie's head snapped up to look at her. "You know why I said all that stuff to you? Because I… I… I was jealous!" she cried. "You care so much for everyone! You're always honest about yourself and your feelings! You love those kids so much and they love you, but you don't do it for attention! Just 'cause you love it! It always made me feel so… insignificant…"

That look of self-loathing and shame returned.

"You're not an imitation, Chica! If anything, I am! You're kind, caring and loving! All of that's genuine but me? What about me is genuine?! All I do is big myself up while doing nothing to back it up and shooting down everyone else! You didn't deserve that, Chica and you sure as hell don't deserve a crappy friend like me. You're so much more than I could ever be and that's because of who you are, not what you are. You are a great person and everyone who knows you would agree. Not just those kids, but Aaron, Dave, Mike, Freddy, Foxy… and me."

"Bonnie…" murmured Chica with wonder. "You really mean that?"

"For once, yeah I do. I know just saying sorry doesn't make up for everything I said to you, but if I said I promise to never say anything like it again and try to be better… would that be a start?" she asked. "It's a long shot, but maybe I can be as good as you someday."

She held out a hand to shake. Chica looked down at it, then up at her. Her expression was unreadable, her thoughts indecipherable. Foxy looked from one to the other with baited breath. Finally, she smiled. But she didn't shake her hand. She wrapped her arms around her in a gentle embrace, one that caught Bonnie by surprise as her arms tensed awkwardly.

"You're not insincere, Bonnie and you're not insignificant. Yes, your bragging is rather difficult to put up with but you're more than that. Those times I've needed someone to talk to and you were there, they felt genuine to me. There are moments I've seen you, with the confidence you hold yourself with and how you can just throw yourself out there without any cares, I wish I could be like that."

"Huh…?" Bonnie tilted her head. "Did you uh, hear me and Foxy? Last night, when we were uh…"

"Bits and pieces," she admitted. "I thought you two were just bickering again and tried to block it out, but you were rather loud."

"Right… yeah…" Bonnie's cheeks tinted blue.

"I did hear Foxy say something about there being more than one side to all of us. Golden may have brought out the worst sides of us all but if I can just see more of that caring side and that confidence, to give me something to aspire to, then I'll be content."

"Dammit…" Bonnie was tearing up a little too. "I don't deserve someone like you… any of you…"

"Isn't that up to us to decide?" asked Chica.

"Aye, I thought ya weren't good with sappy stuff," teased Foxy.

"Shut up, peg leg," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"She's right though, Chica. We might be synthetics, but by my reckonin', we're still people. It's like that musical ya like, what's it called?" He snapped his fingers trying to recall. "The one with that rotund lass tryin' ta get on a dancin' show and her mother's a man in a dress?"

Chica giggled. "You mean Hairspray?"

"That's the one!" he declared. "It's like the plight-a those downtrodden dark-skinned people. All bein' judged fer what they are rather'n who they are. That doesn't mean they're not lackin' in spirit and strength they drew from themselves and each other. If the time comes that we remove our suits fer good and people have trouble acceptin' us, least we'll still have each other."

"I never thought about it like that," remarked Chica. "That's a lovely way of looking at it, Foxy."

"Yeah, we've got your back, Cheeks. And hey, I don't know if this is the best time to say but about Mike… I'm sorry about that too. It really sucks."

"Yes…" Chica's expression clouded again. "My own fault…"

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself for having feelings," said Bonnie at once. "Just because they don't accept you as a girlfriend doesn't mean they don't like who you are. Davey just had his eyes on another girl and Mikey… I don't know what's going on with him, but if he's the one who turned you down, it's his loss. You know how much of a stinking perv he is."

"Bonnie," chided Chica, even though she giggled a bit.

"What are ye goin' ta do?" asked Foxy.

"I don't know… I did rather spring it up on him, pressured him for an answer. That wasn't fair on him, especially since I'm… well…" She trailed off for a second. "I'll have to talk to him about it when he comes back."

"Any idea what you're going to say?"

"I don't know, Bonnie. If you two wouldn't mind, I'd like some time alone. There's a lot of things I need to think about, not just M-Mike but everything we've talked about just now. I'm sorry, I don't mean to make it seem like I'm pushing you away," she added.

"It's cool, we get it," assured Bonnie. She and Foxy made to leave.

"But I feel a lot better now. This really helped." She smiled warmly at them. "Thank you, both of you. I'm lucky to know you."

"Yer not the only one," said Foxy, feeling the relief of another great weight from his mind.

* * *

Chica did manage to make sure the pizza she had started was finished and that she cleaned up her mess. But she didn't feel like doing anymore cooking after that. Instead, she ended up standing in one spot, staring at herself reflected in a metal surface. She fingered one of the feathers that decorated her hair.

To think, if it wasn't for these and the ones that formed her tail she would be indistinguishable for anyone else. She wouldn't have to hide, none of them would. No one would have to know they weren't human and they could try to have normal lives. Work here during the day, but then go home, watch movies, go out, have fun, meet someone…

But here they were, reminding her every day that she wasn't and never could be truly like any human, the same message to those around her too. Those few humans that did know what they really were. Did everyone else only see the feathers? Did Mike? His last words to her echoed in her mind.

" _I don't know! I really don't know, okay?! I just… I don't!"_

The only small comfort she had was that wasn't a clear rejection, like it had been with David. Yet it wasn't exactly an acceptance of her feelings either. Some tiny part of her hoped that since she'd sprung it on him without letting him think it over then, given time and thought, he may reconsider and give her a proper answer. Maybe even the one she wanted to hear.

But then came the bigger voice, the one that made her remember that he hadn't made one attempt to speak to her after that. He practically avoided her and it seemed more likely he would say no to her if he ever did talk to her. If he did feel anything for her, he would have said so that night under the mistletoe.

Did she even feel anything for him? Had she really developed some kind of crush on him or was it just because it was all part of her fantasy? Meeting a sweet guy, going on a date, falling in love. Like a real girl. How could she be so cruel as to try to use Mike for her own selfish ends, to live out a dream that could never be? Why couldn't she be happy with just his friendship?

Then, it wouldn't have to hurt like it still did…

For now, she could take comfort in the fact she wasn't alone. It was so strange to think that Bonnie of all people was jealous of her. It didn't justify how hurtful she'd been, but she knew Bonnie. In the past, she would never have admitted something like that. When it came to questions about her feelings, Bonnie would usually dodge the subject or become defensive if you persisted. Just that she did so told Chica she really was sincere about making it up to her

She could remember hearing her anguished shouting at Foxy last night. He had been helping her, as he'd helped her along with Bonnie. She again felt ashamed at herself for still being scared of him when he was trying so hard to reconcile what he'd done. How could he, if she wouldn't truly give him a second chance and try to move on from it as he was. Maybe it was time she did something about it.

She came out of the kitchen when it was almost time to open feeling better than she had going in. She caught Bonnie giving her unsure looks while she put on her suit. Chica got her eye and smiled at her. Bonnie returned it gratefully before they put on their suit heads. She got a glimpse of Freddy's face too and was surprised to see that he looked almost… sad.

The day went on and children came and went. She gave them all the attention and adoration she always did, yet she couldn't shake the thought if they would be so receptive if they knew what she was. This made her zone out more than once, until one of their regulars took notice.

"You like to daydream too, Chica?" asked Annie, Aaron's little girl.

"Oh?" Chica snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry, Annie. I was miles away."

"That's what my teacher always says to me when I'm daydreaming. He says I'm miles away and I say 'no I'm not, I'm right here.'"

"Annie!" gasped Chica. "You should be paying attention in school."

"I know, but it's hard to. I wish they'd make it more interesting," she sighed. Then asked brightly, "So how comes you were daydreaming? Was I being boring like my teacher?"

"Not at all, you could never be boring." Chica considered saying it was nothing, but she couldn't say no to those big round eyes. "Annie? You know that, how I look, that's just a costume, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. But I like your costume, Chica. It's fluffy and nice, like you," she said brightly.

"Thank you, Annie," said Chica sincerely. "But then you know there's something underneath my costume?"

"Uh huh. My daddy said so. He says you're a special robot, a um… animal… anima… ani-mal-tron-ic," she pronounced carefully. "Did I get that right?"

"Really good try, but it's ani- _ma_ -tron-ic," corrected Chica. "There's no L."

"Yes!" she hissed. "Yeah, he says that's what you are 'cause I asked him. But can I tell you a secret, Chica?"

"What's that?" asked Chica, lowering her voice and leaning in.

"I think you're actually a really nice lady under that costume," she whispered. "My daddy says you're a robot, but I don't think so. There's no way a robot could be as nice as you."

Chica never thought her love of children could increase any more than it already had. She could practically feel her heart swelling at Annie's words. She couldn't stop herself from picking Annie up in a motherly embrace.

"See?" said Annie, in an 'I told you I was right' kind of way. "A robot wouldn't do this. You're way better than that."

"Yes." Chica looked past her to see Bonnie and Foxy peering out of his curtain. She could imagine her smirk under the mask as she winked and Foxy grinning under his. "You might be right about that."

* * *

Foxy sang Model of a Modern Major General from Pirates of Penzance.

Auto-Buscus: Don't worry dude. I've been spoiled in a BIG way regarding that movie. I'd still see it anyway though. Thanks again as always.

Idondoshit: Not really.

Flyingshadow451: It's not really last minute. I just keeping checking for reviews and putting in a response if there is one, so no trouble. Glad you feel that way and thanks.

DnWolfy: In just about everything I've seen them in, AI always think and develop at a much faster rate than humans do. Chica's problem doesn't surface until later. Until then, she's a starry eyed darling with big dreams.

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: Well they were children essentially. They had to be raised and trained, just at a much faster rate than human children. Freddy's reasoning will come clear in time, as will Chica's if this chapter didn't do it for you. Always good to be making connections.

Alexis: *passes you a tissue* There there. XD

Guest: I don't know who they are.

Bunny: How long before you become Padfoot? XD

Kitsuneboy22: Not really but thank you.

Lord Zalgo: My lord will discover that the mortal Sid has done even more than that. And I know not, my lord. I will give it some consideration.

Arc of Carona: Perhaps.


	10. Old Friend

**Old Friend**

It was needless to say that Golden thoroughly enjoyed watching Iron Man. It was made more enjoyable when Mike discovered that she did the same thing he liked to do while watching movies: pointing out things that didn't make sense while still enjoying the movie. Or hating it depending on the movie in question.

"You'd think these Ten Rings people would have gotten a much bigger hint that Tony clearly isn't building a missile," she pointed out while the character was building the first Iron Man suit.

"I know!" agreed Mike. "If only there was some big, gleaming clue that could have tipped them off…"

"All of those bullets and not one managed to get through the glaringly obvious eyeholes?" she commented during the scene where Tony escaped with the suit.

"Forget the bullets, what about the fire from that explosion?" countered Mike when it occurred.

But neither of them had anything bad to say about scenes where the improved version of the suit was in action, like when Mark III was put to work.

"Mike, is it bad that I want to own a fictional suit of powered armour now?" she sighed longingly.

"Nope," he answered, shaking his head. "I'll be Tony, you be Jarvis?"

"Grow out your bank account and that little stubble of yours then you've got yourself a deal," she agreed.

When it was finished, Mike even showed her the post credits sequence, one that still sent nerdy shivers down his spine.

"We fast forwarded until the end of the credits for _that_?" she asked incredulously.

"Be thankful you didn't have to wait until the end of the credits," replied Mike.

Golden sighed. "Comic book geeks. Even after thirty years, nothing changes."

"Except that being geeky is socially acceptable now," countered Mike.

"What a relief," she laughed. "So, I assume they're going to go somewhere with this Avengers Initiative?"

"Well…" Mike went over to his collection and pulled out a few more. "Want to find out?"

"Wait, wait, wait, let me wrap my detached head around this. A comic book movie was successful enough to spawn a larger series?"

"Yes, it did," he nodded. "The Marvel Cinematic Universe."

"Hopefully a little less complex and convoluted than the comic universe," she remarked. "But I suppose I'll have to judge for myself."

What started out as just watching one Marvel movie turned into a whole marathon of the ones Mike held in his possession since he'd started reassembling his collection, which was everything up until the first Avengers movie. Mike was unsurprised when she found just as many things disappointing about Iron Man 2 as he did.

"Isn't Fury's inclusion confusing for people that didn't stay behind for the credits in the first movie?" "What is the tone supposed to be? Either make it comedic or make it dark, don't try for both." "So learning how to use the repulsors, which took Tony a lot of practice to use effectively, Rhodey can accomplish in a matter of seconds?" "Apparently Howard Stark predicted that his son would be injured by shrapnel, have a device implanted to prevent said shrapnel entering his heart, get poisoned by the metal said device uses and invented a completely new element that would be an adequate replacement for it."

But even when she was complaining, Mike was still having fun. Their visit to the original location and now this helped Mike to open up more to really give her another chance.

"It's been a while since I've done this," Mike said during an action scene. "Done a movie marathon, I mean. Not since university."

"With your friends, I assume?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah. A-And Lidyia too," he added.

"I see." They watched Iron Man and War Machine battle robotic drones for a few seconds. "What did you watch?"

"Uh, stuff like this. Lord of the Rings. E-Extended Editions. All the Star Wars m-movies, including the prequels. The H-Harry Potter movies to prep for the l-last ones." Mike smiled faintly. "It was… fun."

"I imagine it was." Another moment of silence, bar the sounds of repulsor beams and gatling guns. "They must have been very special to you."

"Yeah… she was…" he sighed. "Golden, I-I want to say I'm sorry. For last night. I-I shouldn't have left l-like that when you…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mike," she said sincerely. "I don't blame you in the slightest for reacting the way you did. I'm the one who should be apologising. Regardless of whether I may or may not have intended it, I still hurt you both physically and emotionally by prying into your past. I know how it must feel, to have all those unpleasant feelings brought to the surface again, reminding you of their existence no matter how much you may try to forget them."

"You do?"

"How do you think I've been feeling this past week?" she muttered. "Oh, so this guy has a suit now too. Wait, the villain at the end of the movie constructs his own version of Tony's suit to face him in battle. Where have I seen this before?"

Mike smirked at that, returning his attention to the movie. Still, he could faintly hear Golden's words echoing in his mind.

Mike wasn't really tired by the time they finished their Marvel marathon and Golden didn't need to sleep. Since they had spent the rest of the day watching movies, Mike ran out to grab a few things to eat from the local convenience store and fired up his console to move on to the gaming portion for the night.

Mike had at first sold all the games he'd had to pay his rent when he was more desperate, but had kept the console just in case. Since he'd been working more steadily at Freddy's, he was stocking back up again. Luckily, in this day and age, most Playstation 1 and 2 games were very cheap if you knew where to go and all the ones he'd acquired were some of Mike's old favourites, plus some new ones.

Since Golden had no way to play, she was content to watch as Mike played through a story driven game that she could watch like a movie while still letting Mike play. In this case, Silent Hill 2. Mike even turned the lights down for added effect and despite having played through it a couple of times before, was still unnerved by the unsettling, creepy atmosphere that only Japanese survival horror could provide.

"How far we've come in gaming from a circle shaped creature running around a maze eating pellets while trying to avoid ghosts," remarked Golden.

"Y-Yeah," agreed Mike.

As he played, Mike was still thinking about how best to approach getting Golden to talk about smoothing things over with everyone else. If there was one thing he could agree with, it's that he understood the feeling. God knows he had a hard time letting go of his hard feelings for what happened with Lidyia. But he had to try.

Then there was this thing that had apparently been controlling her. Part of him still thought it might be her possibly lying to him, but he wanted to believe that there was more to it this time. He had a couple of ideas himself of what it might be, however he'd yet to pose any to her. It may help her on the way to getting over her mistakes.

But he was spared when she indirectly opened a discussion. Maybe it was inspired by both the movie they watched and the plot of the game about a man confronting his past, but while Mike was playing, she asked:

"Do I remind you of Loki, Mike?"

"Huh?" Mike paused it. "You mean like in Thor?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the striking similarities. We both have siblings that they felt overshadowed by, with silver tongues and a talent for deceit who were willing to use both to betray those closest to them so that they might achieve what they want, the end result of which was that they were abandoned to darkness and isolation."

"Oh. Um…" Mike muttered. "A-At least you didn't amass a-an alien army to conquer earth."

"There is that. But I'd say attacking with a troupe of performing robots comes rather close." She gave a cynical laugh. "It's strange. I know what I did and I know it was wrong, yet some part of me still feels justified in doing it. What does that say about me?"

Mike didn't really know how to answer that. Mainly because it was how he felt about what he'd done with Lidyia. But this wasn't about him, so he took this chance to open up some kind of discussion.

"Golden? That thing that you said took control of you. Can you tell me anything about it?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure what I can tell you, Mike apart from what I've said before," she said regretfully.

"Well, let's go over it again," he suggested. "Let's try to get our heads around this thing. Uh, no pun intended."

"It better not have been," she chuckled. "Alright then. It started as almost like a little voice in my head. Something tempting me to do the darker things my mind wandered to when I was alone to think. Barely noticeable, like a whisper. It was still there when I woke up, but this time it had a bigger presence. Stronger. Enough that it could force me to do things I might not want to or take me over completely if it felt the job wasn't being done right."

"I re-remember," murmured Mike. An image of those tiny white eyes and menacing stride flashed in his mind. "You t-told it y-you weren't it's puppet."

"That's what it felt like. It's almost like it… grew the whole time it was in my head, even when I was deactivated. I had to do what it wanted me to or... well, let's just say it could cause me a great deal of discomfort if I thought about doing anything I didn't agree with. Imagine. A prisoner inside your own mind, incapable of a single rebellious thought against your jailor," she said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"It's alright, it's okay," Mike said quickly. "You're back in control now. R-Right?"

"Believe me, I'd know if I wasn't. After all, it's thanks to you I am anyway. Thank you again for that, by the way," she added.

"It's fine. Do you uh, have any idea what exactly it was? Like malware or some kind of virus maybe?" he suggested.

"I have considered the likelihood of those sorts of things. It wouldn't be farfetched, but it would have to be a very specific, very advanced type of computer virus to have any effect on me that would have been very specifically tailored to me. Only a handful of people knew of my existence after I became the AI I am now and fewer then had direct access to me. Even then, I'm not convinced it was just a virus. If that's what it was."

"If it's not a virus then what do you think it might be?" asked Mike.

"Two possibilities, neither of which are very appealing. One: I suffered from the AI equivalent of a multiple personality disorder and my negative feelings manifested into a second personality that I viewed as taking control of me. Two…" She paused. "… is that it was another AI. One that was as sophisticated as I am, if not more. Enough to take control of my mind."

"Y-Yeah, they don't sound appealing," agreed Mike.

He had already seen what Golden was capable of. The idea of another like her, one with the same abilities only more advanced and possibly more malevolent was more than a little intimidating. What she had said got him thinking and led to his next question.

"Y-You know how you said the people who had access to you was limited?" He gulped. "W-Was… w-was Sid o-one of them?"

It was a little longer before she replied, "Yes."

"You uh, you think m-maybe he did it?"

"Again, it's a possibility. A very strong one, but I don't want to say for definite yet," she admitted. "I'm still putting it all together, but when I have a clearer picture, I promise I'll tell you everything I can about it. But thank you, Mike. You've given me some more to think about."

"No problem. M-Maybe if we figure it out, we can explain to the others and they'll understand better," he reasoned.

"I doubt it," she said bitterly. "You've seen what they think already. It won't change a thing."

"R-Right." Time to get down to business, Mike thought hesitantly. "You know, a-after that thing g-got out of your head… I thought th-that you'd want to patch things u-up with everyone."

"It didn't create those feelings, Mike, it encouraged them," she corrected. "It's not that simple. You should know."

"I know, I know," Mike said a little harshly. "Sorry. But you're n-not really giving them a chance."

"Like they would really give me a chance, after what I did," she returned.

"Freddy's trying to. Chica's trying to. You're the one who's pushing them away, hurting them and discouraging them," he countered. "Do you really hate them? Do you really think they deserve what you're putting them through?"

"No. Yes. No, I mean…" She groaned. "I don't know. It's complicated."

"Maybe your feelings are, but the situation isn't. If you don't figure yourself out, you know what'll happen," he reminded her.

"I know! But it's not that simple!" she repeated. "I thought you understood. Can you so easily explain what you feel towards Lidyia now? Would you be able to forgive her? Or yourself?"

"I… w-well…" Mike shook his head. "No. This isn't about me. This is about you and them. All of us. I understand that we'd all find it hard to put the past behind us but Mr Johnson is right. You're not really making things easier with everything you're saying to them. How do you think they feel?"

"They left _me_!" she shouted. "Thirty years I spent in that warehouse with nothing but the memory of what they'd done to me!"

"What about what you did to them?" retorted Mike. "You attacked them! You betrayed them!"

"I betrayed them? What about me?! I did everything for them! Without me, they wouldn't even be fully formed! There wouldn't even be a Freddy Fazbear! Then they get what they wanted and I just get tossed aside like last month's old model! NOTHING'S CHANGED!" Her voice was trembling slightly, but her anger was unmistakable. "So you tell me, Mike Schmidt, why I should try? Why?!"

"What about Spring Bonnie?! How do you think he felt?!"

Golden's voice became deadly quiet. " _What_?"

Mike hesitated for a few seconds, but he carried on. "You told me he was deactivated, that you two used to be partners. But how long for? How long did you share the stage and how long were you a solo act? How do you think he felt to be put away to gather dust while you carried on the show? Did you even think about him? Why was he put away? Do you want to end up like him?"

"QUIET!" Her voice cut like a blade, silencing Mike at her command. Everything else seemed to fall silent too. "I'm done talking now. Go back to your game."

"B-But-"

"Do not test me, little man," she warned. "My intellect is infinite. I can calculate and create a thousand million equations before you can even stammer the first utterance of a single syllable word. Don't think you can talk to me in matters you couldn't even begin to understand. So understand me when I say this: shut up and leave me alone."

Mike gulped, picked up his controller and returned to his game. The oppressive silence continued on throughout the night like the thick fog that blanketed the town of Silent Hill. Mike tried to keep his eyes focused on the screen and the story, but he couldn't stop himself taking glances at Golden. She sat there on his couch, unmoving, quiet as a tomb.

He knew that mentioning Spring Bonnie was a step too far. Like when she had mentioned Lidyia. He didn't think her feelings on the matter ran that deep. She hadn't gone into much detail about him or her feelings about him, other than she didn't want to end up deactivated like he had been. How was he supposed to fix this now?

He managed to finish the game. He checked his watch, deciding he'd stayed up long enough. Besides, the spirit of the evening was gone. There wasn't anything left to stay up for.

"I'm going to bed now." She said nothing in response. "Right. Well. Goodnight."

He was just about to close his door for the night when she did say something.

"Mike? I want you to take me somewhere else tomorrow," she said.

"Huh?" Mike was taken aback. "W-Where?"

"An old office in the city. It used to be part of the restaurant before they shut it down. The current one," she answered.

"Okay then. Can I uh, know why this time?" he asked.

"Another chance for closure. I'm not sure if he's still there, but it's the last place where Spring Bonnie was being stored. There's something I need to tell him. Thank you again, Mike and… I'm sorry," she added sincerely.

"It's fine. I'll um, see you in the morning."

He closed the door and went into a rather uneasy sleep.

* * *

After a late breakfast and a shower, Mike once again set off with Golden under arm. He had his security belt on, devoid of everything except his flashlight since he would most likely need it for where they would be going. He and Golden seemed to make an unspoken agreement not to mention anything she might have said last night, for she didn't say anything and nor did he.

Taking a seat on the bus, again enduring the odd looks, Mike's thoughts drifted to what Golden wanted. He hoped that this need to see Spring Bonnie would be some kind of beginning towards reconciling with the synthetics. This would help to leave her past behind and to move forward. This would be over sooner than expected.

Of course, he still had small doubts. They had begun to repair their relationship, but he was still a little suspicious of this. The only reason she hadn't tried anything was because she was in no position to. She didn't have a body, she couldn't escape via the internet or electronics or get in touch with anyone. Now, he was about to bring her in direct contact with her former partner. One that would doubtless have his own animatronic body.

Mike tried to put that train of thought out of his mind. He had to believe the best in her or he would never stop seeing the worst. He was helping her move on and he would too once she did. This was just another step. Still, it was hard to shake that suspicion, even if it was small…

"Now there's something you don't see every day," someone next to Mike said.

Mike looked to the person who'd taken the seat next to him, looking at Golden's head with interest. A dark-skinned young man with a friendly smile on his face, dressed in a cap and shirt that told Mike he worked at the local 7/11. He was clean shaven with closely cut dark hair that only made him seem even more approachable. It made Mike feel a little self-conscious of his untidy stubble and messy hair.

It had caught Mike a little off guard that he had spoken to him. He hadn't really been expecting it. But he didn't appear to be making fun of him with that statement. Since he wasn't really sure what to say to that, Mike awkwardly responded with the first thing he thought of.

"Uh, yeah. It's um kind of crazy, yeah."

"Sure is," he nodded. "What is it then? Is it for a costume or something?"

"You uh, could say that," muttered Mike.

"Hope you find the rest of it." He continued to study it. "You know, this looks an awful lot like Freddy Fazbear. A lot older and yellow sure, but it really does."

"You're uh, not far off," affirmed Mike. "It's a um, an older version."

"Oh so that's Fredabear? No way!" He leaned a little closer to her, his smile growing. "My mom told me how she used to go to the first diner when she was still running the show. Used to love it there! Man, would you look at this thing! Must be about thirty years old, right?"

"Uh, I guess," Mike murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

"You alright? Oh, wait." He realised how close he was and moved back with a laugh. "Sorry, personal space invaders, right? Especially since you got her nestled in your lap."

"Yeah. S-Sorry," Mike stammered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I mean here I am, leaning towards your crotch staring at some old mascot head and I haven't even introduced myself." He held out a hand. "Jeremy Fitzgerald. Nice to meetcha."

"Uh Mike Schmidt," he returned, shaking his hand. He had a very firm grip as he gave Mike's hand a friendly squeeze.

"So, how'd you get your hands on this?" asked Jeremy. "'Cause, I have to tell you, you might want to think about a more subtle way to carry stolen goods than just literally carrying it. I know about hiding in plain sight but it doesn't really apply here."

"I-I didn't steal i-i-it," Mike said quickly.

"You sure? That sounds like a man with a guilty conscience if you ask me," he said suspiciously.

"I-I r-r-really didn't!" he insisted a little louder than he intended. A few listening turned to look and he cringed under their gaze, his face hot.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm just joking," placated Jeremy, still smiling. "I would hope a man had better things to do with his time than steal an old mascot head." He leaned in to whisper. "And if you did, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"R-Right," muttered Mike, feeling a little foolish. "G-Good to know."

Jeremy tapped his nose and winked. "So seriously, where'd you get it?"

"Uh… m-my boss," lied Mike. "He um, thought I might like it."

"Really?" Jeremy said, as if he thought Mike was joking. "So while most bosses might give you either a pay rise or a pink slip, more the latter than the former in my case, yours gives you manky costume heads? No offense," he added to Golden's head.

"S-Something l-l-like that. I-I work at Freddy's and uh, developed an i-interest in its history, so um, yeah," he explained lamely.

"Whoa, you work at Freddy's? Man, I'd kill to get a job there!" he professed.

"Y-You would?"

"Hey, don't take it literally," he joked. "But yeah, I've lived in this town all my life. My mom took me when I was a kid. Usually for special treats, rewards for good performance or birthdays."

"Right. You uh, had fun with them?" asked Mike.

"You kidding? They were the best! Those guys were so cool! It's not like Chuck. E Cheese, they actually talk to you! It's a big part of this town. Even after that nasty stuff a few years ago, you weren't one of the cool kids until you had a party at Freddy's. Am I right?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know. I've uh, only been here a few months. Moved from the city after I lost my um, my last job for cheaper living," said Mike.

"I know that feeling," chuckled Jeremy. "But hey, a belayed welcome to Little Borealis, Oregon. It's not Salem, but it's home."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So yeah, working at Freddy's," he continued. "What is it, that night guard job they always had trouble filling?"

"Um yeah," nodded Mike.

He nodded approvingly. "Hey, that's cool. I heard about some of the crazy rumours that sprung up around that post. I still would have taken it, but my mom wouldn't have been happy with me working there. Doesn't want a messed up sleep schedule affecting my grades, you know?"

Mike held onto Golden a little tighter as the bus stopped to let people on and off before replying.

"Well it's uh, not that bad," shrugged Mike.

"What, the job or the pay?"

"Um… yes," answered Mike.

"Nice!" laughed Jeremy. "What's it like then? Is it true the characters all move around at night, killing anyone they find?"

"No, no," Mike said at once. "It's uh, pretty quiet most nights. There was a break in a while ago but um, not much else really."

"Yeah, I heard about that. See, now that's gutsy, being able to stop something like that," he complimented. "Gotta say, Mike, you don't look like much but I guess those guys thought the same thing. Nice job."

"Thanks," Mike said again.

"Hey, hold on…" He looked out the window and groaned. "Aw damn, I missed my stop!" He hit the stop button, but seemed in no hurry to leave.

"You're uh, not going to be late?" asked Mike.

"Probably am, but it's no big deal. Nice talking to you, Mike," he said, offering his hand again. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Mike shook it. "Sure. See you, Jeremy."

Jeremy hopped off the bus, giving Mike a cheery wave as he rode on by. Mike smiled a little, uplifted by the pleasant exchange. Although if that was the attitude he took to his work, Mike could see why he had trouble holding down a job.

The bus drove on until they arrived in Greater Borealis, the bigger city about a half hour ride from the sleepy town. Mike got off at Golden's signal, which was that she made a small buzzing noise that anyone might mistake for just a phone going off. It was a part of the city where many old factory buildings and storage sites were located. Some were still in operation, but a good deal of them were run down and abandoned.

Mike felt a little uneasy going through this part of town, checking the piece of paper upon which he had written Golden's directions. A lot of the abandoned buildings were covered in graffiti and had their windows smashed and their doors boarded up. Some individuals or groups he could feel giving him hostile looks and hear faint murmurs, but he just kept walking.

"Look like you're on your phone," Golden whispered, sensing his discomfort. "They'll be less likely to approach if it looks like you could tell someone where you are."

He did as she suggested, making random remarks or replies while he walked. He didn't know if it worked, but it did help to ignore them better.

He could soon make out their destination. Though it appeared to be another run down office building, there again was a faded cartoon of Freddy above its shuttered doors. He began to circle around it, looking for a way in and discovered a smashed window with its boards removed just large enough to climb through at the back of the building. It looked like he hadn't been the only one getting in.

He looked around a few times, making sure no one could see him or he wasn't followed. This sort of thing wasn't what Mike was used to. He'd never broken in anywhere. This wasn't like the isolated restaurant. What if he was caught by the cops and charged with breaking and entering? His stomach was full of vomiting butterflies, his legs were shaking and he just wanted to turn around and go back to the apartment.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mike. Breathe deeply," urged Golden. "No one followed us and we'll just be in and out. It'll be fine."

"R-Right. Okay, okay," he whispered, taking a few breaths and feeling a little better. "Thanks, Golden."

"No problem. Okay, me in first."

"Right. Sorry about this," he whispered to Golden.

He stretched to lift her in, getting her through the window and hearing her land. Mike looked again to make sure it didn't draw any attention. He with an exerted groan, he pulled himself up, careful not to catch himself on any remaining shards of glass. He glimpsed one that appeared to have a speck of red on its point and tried even harder.

But his entrance wasn't perfect. He lost his grip climbing in and with a cry he fell to the floor with an unceremonious thud.

"Nice of you to join me," remarked Golden next to his head and upside down.

"Ow," was Mike's reply, getting back up. He rubbed his back and scooped her up.

"I would have said it was nice of you to drop in, but I like to think I'm above such easy humour," she said. "Head down through that door."

He hissed from the dull pain in his back, taking a little look around at the empty office they had come in. The air hung thick with dust which floated in the sparse rays of sunlight that peeked through the boarded up windows. The walls of the cubicles remained, but their desks were devoid of chairs or computers or people using them.

While the restaurant had a kind of serene, sad atmosphere, this place felt different. Empty and lifeless. As someone who'd watched a lot of things that had taken place in abandoned buildings like this on YouTube, Mike couldn't shake the image of a tall, faceless man in a dark suit and tie suddenly appearing in the corner.

He pulled out the torch he used for work to get a better look around and followed Golden's directions, doing his best to keep himself calm. They passed through a few more empty offices and former production areas with empty conveyor belts.

"These were for replacement parts for the animatronics and merchandise for the restaurant. Bobble heads, stuffed toys, that sort of thing," Golden explained. "I suppose Aaron couldn't afford to keep the place when things went downhill."

They soon arrived at a coded door with a card reader. The power for this was gone but when he went to try the door, Mike found it easily opened. Looking at the frame, Mike could see chipped wood along it. Like someone had taken something like a crowbar to force it open.

"Strange," noted Golden. "Not too surprising though. This place has been here for a while. I'd imagine someone who's bored and curious may have taken an interest."

Mike nodded, thinking that perhaps the old night guards might have found out about this place and broken in looking for answers. The elevator beyond was also out of power and Mike had a very difficult time trying to use the service ladder while also holding onto Golden. He hated heights, but talked to keep him calm while they made their way down.

There were no windows down here. The darkness and silence made Mike feel even more uneasy, but he took some comfort from the fact that he wasn't alone. He noted the security office to their right as he followed an S-shaped corridor. Unlike the offices, this place hadn't been cleared out. Old computer monitors and stations coated with dust. A couple of times, Mike started at what looked like a person but was just another endoskeleton part.

But even with Golden, Mike didn't like being here. The lack of natural light, confining corridors and the way the shadows moved in his flashlight… the whole thing was just creepy. You could make a horror attraction out of this place.

The last room they entered was one that held Mike in a moment of awe. Alongside more dusty computers were four, empty transparent tubes large enough to hold a person. Like what he'd seen in so many science fiction laboratories, holding evil experiments or horrific monsters. Only he knew what must have contained these was neither evil, nor horrific. He pressed a hand to the glass. He could almost see the four of them floating inside…

"That door there," Golden said pointedly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He shone his light to where she indicated. Mike slowly opened the door to see what lay beyond. It was a small room, little more than a store cupboard. There were yet more naked animatronic heads on the shelves, along with arms and legs. Their dead eyes were turned towards the door. Mike felt a shiver down his spine as his torch fell on one thing at the back of the room.

Slouched against the wall was a lifeless animatronic. This one was even more withered than Golden had been. It was about the same colour, although it had faded from a bright gold to a dirty yellow. Large parts of the suit had rotted away, exposing the rusted endoskeleton beneath. Random wires poked out here and there, almost like tiny plants had taken root inside it. The feet looked especially bad, all but gone completely. Cautiously, Mike crouched to get a better look at the face, coughing to get rid of the great cloud of dust that lingered in the air.

While its expression might have once been friendly and appealing, its degraded state made it appear sinister and demented. Especially the fixed smile which looked jagged with the frayed edges of the lips. Large eyes with beady pupils affixed the ground with a dead look. One of the rabbit ears had fallen off, leaving a short, uneven stump behind.

"Oh, Spring…" Golden murmured. "Time has not been kind to you, partner."

"H-How long has it been? S-Since you saw him, I mean?" Mike asked.

"About thirty two years…" She was quiet for a while. "Right, let's do this."

"You're sure?"

"Not really, but I have to do this. He deserves it. There should be a hatch on the back of his head. Open it," she instructed.

Taking advantage of the fact his head was lolled forward, Mike was able to find it. He opened it with a loud squeak to see the back of the endoskeleton head. Three small switches were inside, plus a larger button next to them. Strangely, they didn't look as dusty as the rest of the suit.

"Do you see the switches and button?" asked Golden. Mike nodded. "Right. The button is the emergency shutdown. The switches allow the AI core to power parts of the suit. Flip them all, starting from the top."

Mike went to, but hesitated. He remembered what Golden had told him about why Spring had been switched off, what little details she had divulged. But that had been a long time ago and Golden mentioned how she was still partially turned on when she was in a similar state. Could the same be said for Spring? What would he be like if they reactivated him?

Golden didn't miss his hesitation.

"Mike, please. It's just to talk to him. He won't do anything, not with me here. It'll be fine. We'll do this and then we'll leave."

Mike sighed. Why did he find it so hard to say no to someone? He flipped the switches, a faint whirring sound coming from the suit with each one. Once he was done, he hurridly backed away to where he'd set Golden down and picked her up.

They watched. They waited. A couple of times, Mike could have sworn he saw the suit twitch. Just a finger or a foot. But nothing happened.

"You think something's wrong?" whispered Mike.

"I don't know," replied Golden. "It has been a long time since he was turned on. But he should-"

The head suddenly snapped up and the manic voice that came out was made worse by the horribly frozen smile.

"HEY KIDS WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?!"

* * *

Arc of Carona: Hmm.

Kitsuneboy22: It took a few years of developing my writing while learning from various sources, but I'm very pleased if these are the results I'm earning from it.

masquerade of shadows: He sang the whole thing. It's just I didn't feel the need to pad out chapter and word length with the rest of the lyrics like a half assed songfic. Correction: like a songfic.

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: We should be seeing less of it now. There'll be a transition period, but the poor woman needs to adjust. I can't stand the word normal either. It has too much of a stigma and weight than one would expect. Well, they can't all be perfect tens but I aim to please.

Andrew115342: Thank you and I shall.

Emerald2020: Here have a towel for that. It can happen when you give your feels a workout.

Bunny: Very well, I won't. Thank you.

Auto-Buscus: Believe me, Auto, I feel the same when I see the work of some other authors. An artist never feels completely secure in their work, no matter how much others perceive it to be great. All we can do is strive to improve where we can and produce better content. For our readers and ourselves. I really do appreciate your support and patronage, my friend. Thank you

Lord Zalgo: I know not, my lord. All will be revealed in time.

Flyingshadow451: That's what I try to achieve. Freddy will get his soon.

HickoryDaisy: I'm glad I managed to reach that level of prestige for you. Thank you.

Janethepiratefox: Thank you.

MajorVidGamer: Don't worry about it man. I do hope I can change your opinion about Bonnie. Well yes, Sid isn't meant to be likable so glad I got that across XD Thanks for taking the time to review.


	11. Family

**Family**

Foxy was even more emboldened when he saw the fruits of his and Bonnie's labour during the day. At first, he was worried by how much he saw Chica staring off into space. But after apparently having a little talk and a hug with Aaron's girl Annie, she was back to her usual self. Her voice was as melodious as ever, her nature gentle and loving with barely a falter. As long as she interacted with children of course.

Her interaction with Bonnie also improved. Children were shared evenly between them to lessen pressures with no complaint. Her guitar played marvellously with her voice. A remark would be made and she would playfully chastise her. There was nothing forced or rehearsed about it, like there had been yesterday. It was the natural banter the two always had. The snarky scamp and the motherly voice of reason.

Foxy could hardly believe it. He was actually helping to make a difference and for someone that he never thought he'd be in any way close to again. Not only had he laid the foundations for himself and Chica, but her and Bonnie as well. You couldn't have put him in a bad mood that day if you'd tried. Though there was one slight exception in the form of their leader.

Though he kept his jovial persona in his performance, Foxy couldn't shake the feeling of something akin to sadness from Freddy. He saw it in his eyes whenever he watched himself and Bonnie exchange banter or Chica when she supplied the singing voice of a siren for Foxy's story. Behind the smile, behind the mask and not just the one he wore during the day. But it would be one they would hopefully see past together that night. Foxy was somewhat confident of that.

They all assembled in the dining room once they got out of their suits. But before Foxy could say anything about Freddy, Chica requested to speak with him in private. In the cove. He was a little surprised, but offered her to come in.

"Don't be too long," Bonnie told them. "We've got something important to do."

"Ya don't need ta remind me," returned Foxy, closing the curtains. He turned to see Chica gazing around at the small space. "Sorry. I'da tidied if I'd expected company."

"I've seen the kitchen in worse states," she assured. "It's just been a while since I've been back here. Not since…"

She grimaced at the memory at about the same time as Foxy did.

"What's the problem, lass?" he asked.

"Nothing at all. I only wanted to check on how you were doing," she replied.

"Eh?" Foxy was confused. "What are ye talkin' about?"

"Foxy, Golden made us all face dark memories and feelings. You're no different and it doesn't take much thought for what she must have shown you. Are you sure you're okay about it? It can't have been an easy thing reliving the…the B-Bite." She quietly said the last part.

Foxy was dumbstruck for a moment. This was the first time she'd ever really spoken to him about the Bite or anything relating to it or expressed anything towards him other than fear about it. Yes, she stammered a bit mentioning it but he felt it stemmed from a delicacy of his feelings rather than her being scared of it. Or a bit of both.

"No, it wasn't. I know I'll never ferget what I did that day, accident or not. I know no one else will either. But I can't let it define me. I won't let it. I already did and look where it got me." He gestured around the Cove. "It hasn't been easy and I don't expect it ta get easier. But at least I won't be on me own, eh?"

"You won't." She tilted her head at him. "Has anyone told you that you are amazing, Foxy?"

"I am?" Foxy hadn't been expecting that.

She smiled admiringly. "You are. Look at you. You spent so long concealed away in Pirate's Cove that I never thought I'd see you like this again. You have so much strength, to carry on, to make things right after what happened."

"Chica…" he choked. "Ya… ya don't know how much it means ta me ta… hear ya say that, lass."

"I mean every word." She glanced at the ground. "The Bite wasn't the only thing she showed you… was it?"

"No," admitted Foxy. He looked away from her. "I can't say enough t-ta express how sorry I am fer… what I did ta ye…"

"Foxy. Look at me," she said gently. He did to see that smile hadn't faltered. "You've already said and done enough. But if you think there's more to be done, there is one last thing you could do."

She brought her hands from behind her back to reveal a canister of the substance that made up their synthetic skin that they used for repairing epidermal damage or wearing down. They put it on like a spray can with an adjustable nozzle for spread and amount.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I think you know. It's like you said last night. I've carried the reminder of what you did that day. I could have repaired the damage anytime, but I… I just couldn't. I felt like I had to remember because simply covering the scar wouldn't fix the… other damage. But you're trying to put it behind you. It's time I did the same." Her cheeks blushed blue. "I um… I want you to do it, Foxy."

"Ya mean… ta cover yer… scar?" She nodded. "Chica… lass, I… I can't tell ya how much this… thank ye."

"You're welcome. It only seems… right that you should do it," she said.

"Aye." He clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Well, fork over that can and let's get started!"

Chica's blush deepened. "Um… Foxy… y-you are aware where my um, scar is?"

"What kinda question is that?!" he asked incredulously.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that! Only…" She fiddled with her fingers and looked away. "To see it, I'd have t-to… um…"

"What's the trouble, Chica?" he asked, genuinely confused. "Look, I understand ya want us both ta move on and such, but if ye'd rather do it yerself, just say so."

"Foxy, I d-do want you to do it," she insisted, folding her arms.

"Well get on with it and… wait…" He saw how Chica's arms were covering a particular part of her chest. He realised what she meant. "Oh."

"Mmhmm," she murmured.

"Right." He scratched his head bashfully. "Well, no sense gettin' embarrassed about it, eh? Just another part-a the body like any other."

"You would s-say that. I still r-remember your shirtless phase," she muttered with a small smile.

"I prefer ta think of it as me experimental phase," he corrected.

"Even if it didn't work."

"That's why ye experiment."

"Touche," she said. "Why was th-that again? For your role, you said?"

"Aye!" He stood in a heroic pose on a rocky outcropping. "On a day the sun would be beatin' down on the deck! Yer body sweatin' from climbin' the riggin' and hoistin' the mast! What be'er way ta feel the warmth-a the rays, the rush-a the wind, the spray-a the sea!"

"Was that why Bonnie threw a bucket of water at you?" she giggled.

"Mighta been," he shrugged. "She was rather jittery about the whole thing if I remember right."

"Only 'cause no one wants to see your perky nips, least of all me!" they heard her yell from outside. "Am I gonna have to drag you two out of there? Because I don't like wherever what's happening is going from what I'm hearing!"

"Be out in a bit, Bon!" he called back. "Right, lass, let's get down ta it. Whenever yer ready."

"R-Right." Her blush and fidgeting returned. "F-Foxy, um… could you, well, t-turn around please?"

"But aren't I goin' ta see ya anyway?"

"Foxy, p-please!"

"Okay, simmer down, lass, I'm avertin' me eyes." He turned away and also raised his hand. "I also give ya me word I won't be lookin' anywhere ya don't want me ta."

She whispered her thanks. For a good few seconds, Foxy couldn't hear any sign of activity from Chica. After that, there came a rustling of fabric for a couple of minutes until Chica lightly cleared her throat. The upper part of her dress was lowered, her arms across her chest while her head was turned in the opposite direction.

And there it was. An ugly blemish on her otherwise perfectly fine form. It made Foxy's gut wrench to see it and how far it ran up from her hip to just below where her arm covered her chest. Had he really done that? He'd always known, but seeing it… He gripped the can of solution tightly. It was time to fix it.

With a steady hand, he set to work. Chica squeaked the first couple of times the spray hit her body, but she accustomed to the temperature. Foxy remembered how cold it was from when he'd last used it. Fittingly enough that had also been when he'd hoped to at last begin to repair the damage he had done all those years ago. Very fitting indeed.

It was about ten minutes until he was done. The scar wasn't deep, only surface damage but he wanted this done right. In his mind's eye he could still see it, but he tried his best to banish it from his head when he finished. He watched as one of Chica's hands crept towards it. She hesitated a couple of times, like she was scared of what she might feel.

She gasped audibly when she touched the spot. Her fingers flittered across it, up and down where it had once been. At first, Foxy was worried he'd done something wrong. He started forward.

"No! It's fine, only… it's been s-so long since it… since I w-was…"

Her voice was quivering. Her hands were shaking slightly while she pulled her dress up, shakily putting her arms back through the short sleeves. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were shimmering, but her face was lit up in a way that Foxy never thought he'd be privileged enough to see again.

"Oh, Foxy…" She pulled him into a loving embrace, like a sister would a brother. "Thank you. Thank you, s-so much. I'm sor-"

"Don't say it, Chica," he said quietly.

"Okay. The same goes for you," she replied, pulling back to smile up at him. "You've had enough sorrys to last you a lifetime, mister."

Foxy chuckled. "I might still have a few more left in me, but I have a lot less now."

"I should hope so. Now, what say we rejoin Bonnie before she makes good on her threat to drag us out?" she asked.

"I don't know, I don't see the harm in waitin' a lil' longer," shrugged Foxy, knowing it would wind up Bonnie.

He was right and grinned at her response. "How about I show you the harm?"

"You know, you're absolutely right, Foxy," agreed Chica. "This is a lovely moment. Why spoil it now?"

The curtains flew open and there stood Bonnie, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Moment: spoiled. Now quit that mushy stuff and let's go," she urged.

"Bonnie, that's amazin'!" remarked Foxy. "Yer impersonation-a Chica when she's annoyed is uncanny! All ya need is the dress!"

"Oh no, no no!" said Bonnie at once. "We are not swapping our looks again! I hate dresses! They're so breezy and fluttery and they get caught too easily on stuff!"

"I wouldn't mind trying your look again," ventured Chica. "Sometimes a little variety is nice."

"See? She's got the right idea," noted Foxy.

"Hardy har har," deadpanned Bonnie. "You're so funny."

"Glad ya think so," chortled Foxy.

"Hold on a minute." Chica pressed her own hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow at Foxy. "I don't really look like that, do I?"

"Yep, that's you to a tee!" affirmed Foxy and laughed.

"So I'm funny to you, am I?" she asked dangerously.

Foxy stopped laughing in an instant. He looked at her. Then he looked at Bonnie who smirked. Then back to her. He recognised the look Chica had on her face. He gulped.

"Well, what I'm sayin' is that there are some, uh similarities. Not sayin' they're bad, but they're noticeable is all."

"So you're saying you weren't making fun of me?" clarified Chica, her eyes never faltering.

"No. A lil' maybe? No disrespect meant, a-course. Only… just that… well…" Foxy attempted a disarming grin. There wasn't even a twitch on Chica's mouth.

"Ha! Backed into a corner, bub!" hissed Bonnie.

"So where does that leave you then?" Chica asked, rounding on her. "You're the one who started this, after all."

"Oh jeez." Her hands dropped away and she held them up in placation. "Look, Cheeks, I didn't mean anything. Like Foxy said, I didn't mean anything by it, really. I just wanted you two to get a move on is all. Come on, don't give me the look."

"So that gives you the excuse to just barge in while we're enjoying a perfectly nice moment and ruin it? Those were your words, weren't they?"

Bonnie actually took a step back. "Well yeah but don't read into it, you know? Just ol' Bonnie making a joke. I do it with everyone, you know that. You're not gonna do anything over a little teasing, right? Right?"

Chica held Bonnie and Foxy under her withering gaze for a long while. The one she only used for when she had no further toleration for any foolishness and Freddy wasn't around. Such moments were rare, but when they occurred it reminded them that she would be an excellent mother when she had a firm hand along with a loving nature.

Unless she was just doing it to make them feel unsettled. Which this time she was, when her expression softened and she broke out in peals of laughter. Once they realised the danger had passed, they were laughing too.

"Goodness," she tittered. "I forgot how much fun it is to do that."

"Happy ta remind ya," chortled Foxy.

"Chica. You scare me sometimes. Just saying," said Bonnie simply.

"Noted," replied Chica brightly. "Now, I believe Bonnie was right in saying that we do have an important matter to attend to, captain?"

"That be true," affirmed Foxy. "I wanted ya all tended ta first fer a reason. So we could all be together ta unite towards one cause."

"Freddy," stated Chica.

"Got it in one," confirmed Foxy. "Now, I don't really have much of a plan of how we're goin' ta get him ta talk other than that we have ta. We do whatever it takes. No matter what he says, no matter how much he tries ta get rid of us, ya persist. Keep askin', keep probin', just don't let him push us away again."

"Literally or figuratively?" asked Bonnie.

"Both," answered Foxy. "Even though I don't like our chances if he decides ta take the literal approach."

"My thoughts exactly. But hey, you and I pride ourselves on being nuisances, peg leg," she said casually. "We'll get it out of him. Preferably while still maintaining all of our current limbs."

"I'll do my best too, Foxy. Whether or not he'll admit it, Freddy needs our help and I'll do what I can in that regard," vowed Chica.

"That's all I needed ta hear. Follow me then, ladies. Adventure awaits!" declared Foxy.

"Aye aye, captain," piped up Chica with a little salute.

"You dorks," teased Bonnie.

Together, they strode up to the backstage door. With all of them by his side, there was no hesitation this time when Foxy rapped smartly on the door before opening it anyway. The momentary annoyance on Freddy's face faded when he saw who it was.

"Now, isn't this a lovely surprise?" he said.

"Ahoy there, sir!" greeted Foxy, standing in front of him with his winning grin.

"Sup, boss," put in Bonnie, sitting herself on the table.

"Good evening, Freddy," said Chica politely. "I hope you're doing well tonight."

"I'm very well, thank you, Chica. Even more so from what I see before me. To see you all back together again after this past week is one of the most rewardin' things I've ever had pleasure layin' eyes on," he said sincerely.

"We're pleased to hear that, even though we're not really all together," pointed out Chica.

"True enough. But I'm sure you'll manage fine without me." Though his tone was still pleasant, a note of sadness crept in at that. "Have a little fun tonight. I'd say you've all earned it from how you've managed to pull yourselves in recent days."

"Couldn't agree more, but it don't seem right that it should be just us, 'specially since there's one less of us," pointed out Foxy.

"A fair point. But I fear I would just get in the way of things. You all run along now and enjoy yourselves. I understand Mike isn't here, but I'm certain you can find other ways to have a good time."

"Sounds like you might have a few ideas. How about you share them with us and join in yourself?" suggested Bonnie.

"That's kind of you to offer, Bonnie but I'm content to remain here. Perhaps another time. I have quite a few things on my mind."

They exchanged looks with each other. This approach clearly wasn't working. It was time to step up their game.

"Seems like ya always do. Sorry, Freddy but not this time," denied Foxy.

Freddy frowned. "Foxy, be reasonable. I mean no offence when I say this, but I would have thought you of all people would respect someone's need for personal space."

"None taken, but I think we've all had our fill of havin' personal space, you included," countered Foxy.

"Then I'm sorry that we must disagree," returned Freddy.

"Boss, we get that you hanging back here is kind of your thing. But if really think we're just gonna leave you stewing away to yourself after all that's gone down, think again."

"There is no need to think again, Bonnie. I'm perfectly fine on my own, thank you."

"But we're not. Bonnie is right, we've all been put through a lot these past few days and you're no exception," argued Chica. "What Golden did to us she must have done to you as well. That can't be easy for you to cope with on your own."

Freddy's calm visage faltered at that. "Well yes, you're right in that I was subjected to the same treatment, you're correct in assumin'. But I assure you that whatever Golden may have shown me is nothin' for you to worry about and nothin' I can't cope with by myself."

"Freddy, please," she begged. "You can't really expect us to believe that."

"Whether or not you believe it is up to you, Chica but I expect you to understand. I appreciate your concern, truly, but it really isn't warranted," he reassured, though in a way to indicate his tolerance was waning.

"Then I'm sorry we must disagree," echoed Foxy. "Ya may not be willin' ta admit it, Freddy but we know what Golden did affected ya just as it affected us. I can't say how deeply, but there's no denyin' it has. Ya can't-"

"That will do," he said in a firmer voice. "There really is no need for this. I know what you're tryin' to do. I'm not blind to Foxy's efforts these past couple of nights."

"Then you must get why we're not going anywhere until you get the same," replied Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I am not in the mood for an argument with you."

"Yeah and that's the problem," she persisted. "You're not in the mood for anything that involves much contact with us. This isn't something that's just happened the past week, this has been going on for years. Like I said, being back here is your thing, but it never used to be. You used to be fun, Freddy. You used to like having a good time with us. But then something changed."

"Yes, I developed what's called maturity, Bonnie," he countered. "A necessary quality for my position given what you and Foxy get up to, I think you'll agree."

"But you were always the most mature of us, Freddy. You could keep Bonnie and Foxy in line before we even had our bodies, but Bonnie is right. Something did change you and I don't know if it was for the better," said Chica sadly. "You started to distance yourself from us. You didn't join in our games anymore except on infrequent occasions. Even now, you just want us gone. Why?"

"No, it's… it's not like that, Chica, it isn't," he insisted, though not with as much resolution as before.

"That's how it appears to us. There's a reason I said you don't understand our problems. It's because you don't involve yourself with them, you don't take the time to know. Do you not care about us?"

"Of course I do!" he said at once.

"Gotta funny way of showing it," remarked Bonnie. "You did change and it was after-"

"Don't say it," he warned.

"After Golden was shut off!" she said in a louder voice.

"Bonnie!" he snapped. "I warn you-"

"You can't deny it! Even David saw when he was around! She gets put away and you might as well have joined her for how long you spend shut up in here!"

"You know exactly the reason why and don't behave as if you don't!" retorted Freddy. "She was my sister-!"

"And she was our friend!" cut off Bonnie. "Don't talk like she only mattered to you, like we didn't lose someone important to us too! But we don't use it as an excuse to hide away from everyone, feeling sorry for ourselves!"

"Bonnie, I have just about reached my limit with you for today." He rose from his chair. "I'm not askin' any of you anymore, I'm tellin' you: get out before one of us does something they regret."

Bonnie got off the table too, but Freddy was stopped from approaching her by Chica. She stood in his path, looking sorrowfully up at him.

"Chica, get out of my way," he ordered. "I won't have this goin' on any longer."

"It wasn't just after Golden." Her voice was quiet, though they could hear the sadness within it. "You closed yourself even more after 1987. Bonnie and I had each other, but with Foxy gone and you rarely emerging, a lot of nights just became so… lonely. I don't understand how you claim to care about us, yet do something like that. You still do."

Freddy's hard expression faltered. Chica appeared to be waiting for an answer but when none came, she continued.

"Freddy, will you look at yourself? The man I once knew wouldn't be acting like this. Keeping his friends in the dark, pushing them away, threatening them. This isn't you, Freddy. The Freddy I know loves bad jokes, is never afraid to get hands on with a problem, has some fun but still manages to be sensible. I see glimpses of him sometimes. I only wish I could see him more often. I miss him."

Freddy had no words. A few times he started speaking, but the words died in his throat. Foxy could feel it. There was no way he could avoid this anymore and he seemed to realise that. They allowed him the time he needed until he spoke again. When he did, his voice was devoid of the calm, collected nature it usually had.

"Why concern yourselves with a man who's failed his purpose? You don't need me."

"How can ya say that?" asked Foxy. "Of course we need ya, Freddy. We're family. We look after each other."

"That's precisely why you don't need me." He sat back in his chair and placed his top hat on the table, his head bowed. "I was always told that I was the spittin' image of our father when he was a younger man. I was even based on his mind. From the beginnin', I was told I was to be your leader. To look after you in case perhaps he might not live to see our creation completed and so that he might have a legacy after he did die. A task that Golden and I were to share. Then she turned on us. Somethin' I know that was as much a result of my hubris along with her jealousy.

"After it was over, she was gone and I was the only one left. In my eyes, how was I supposed to think I would be adequate enough to look after any of you when I hadn't even been able to properly look out for my own sister, like we'd promised each other we would. How can I truly call myself as one among our number when I so miserably failed the reason for my creation?" He paused for a minute. No one else spoke, but waited for him to resume. "When David came along, I began to hope that things might get better. For a time, they did. I thought I would be able to count myself with you all again. Until what happened in 1987."

Foxy felt a twinge of familiar guilt. Bonnie and Chica didn't miss this, as the former gave him an encouraging smirk while the latter placed a comforting hand on his arm. He gave them grateful smiles and returned his attention to Freddy.

"Once again, I had failed and this time it had cost us so much more. I confess I was… diminished after that. I acknowledge that I have distanced myself from all of you, but not because I don't care for you. It's because I know you can do better for resolving your personal issues than by relyin' on me. I thought I understood both Golden and Foxy and perhaps I did. But not to the extent where it was truly important. Even now, you've all managed to pull together and help one another. You didn't need me to do it. I failed you as a friend and as a leader. I don't deserve to have been made in our father's image because I know he would be ashamed of me."

A long, heavy silence followed Freddy's confession. Foxy was left more than a little unsure of what to say. He'd always known that Freddy took his responsibilities as leader seriously, but he never realised to the extent he took them so personally. Looking around at the others though, he could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

The silence was broken by Chica. She walked over to Freddy, knelt down and rested her hands on his arm.

"Freddy," she began, "I understand that in your position as leader must bring some pressures that the rest of us aren't used to. It must have been difficult for you to shoulder these particular burdens on your own. But the way you've come to see these things in your head just isn't true."

"Yeah and it's kind of dumb."

"Bonnie!"

"What? It is," she argued. "You feel bad for not understanding us well enough so your solution is to push us all away so you have even more trouble understanding? Seems legit."

Freddy frowned at her. "It's not as simple as that."

"Seems like it to me. Come on, boss," she urged. "It's Golden who's making you think about it like this."

"Because I was an arrogant, prideful fool that neglected the problems of his own sister! Perhaps it's what I deserve."

"Yeah, you did have a pretty big head back in the day and that's coming from me," admitted Bonnie. "But so what? I guess her reaction of invading your mind and using your darkest thoughts against you was totally warranted?"

"And ya can't blame yerself fer somethin' I did. I didn't see what was comin' that day, none of us did. I never meant fer it ta go that far. It was just… an accident. A horrible one and it was me own fault me temper got the better-a me, but it was just an accident," stressed Foxy. "There was no way ya coulda known."

"We do need you, Freddy," said Chica sincerely. "I know for a fact that you're always the first to offer encouragement, to let someone know they can achieve something if they set their mind to it. It's why I perfected my cooking. It's why another young man has a life and a job he loves thanks to you. I still see Jim hard at work in the kitchen. That was all you, Freddy."

"Yeah and uh… I might complain about when you do stuff like this but uh, I guess I sometimes go too far. Get carried away and stuff," muttered Bonnie. "Nice to have someone to toe the line regularly. Long as you're not a total buzzkill."

"And a real leader knows how to delegate. Like how ya sent a young lad my way and is the only reason I'm standin' here talkin' to ya

"You're not just our leader, you're our friend. Like Foxy said, we look after each other and you're not exempt from that." Chica gazed straight into his eyes. "Please, Freddy. Don't think that every burden has to fall upon you alone. We want to let you back in. Just don't shut us out."

Freddy gazed right back. He looked away and Chica looked disappointed. . He stood up from his chair. Chica rose with him, her features shifting between fervent hope and slight confusion. Freddy looked back at her. He smiled. It wasn't the false one they'd become so used to seeing, nor was the embrace he pulled her into which she gladly returned.

"Thank you. All of you," he added, looking around at them.

"No problem. And hey, if you still want alone time or whatever, that's cool. Just, you know, not as much. Don't count on me doing stuff like this all the time," said Bonnie a little awkwardly.

"I wouldn't expect you to. And if you feel perhaps I'm spendin' too much time back here, feel free to drag me kickin' and screamin' out," he offered.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather keep all my body parts where they are," said Bonnie.

Freddy laughed a little and shook his head. "What a fool I've been," he murmured.

"I'll have none-a that!" declared Foxy. "That's what I'm here for!"

"Foxy, you couldn't be further than the truth. What you've managed to accomplish these past nights, what you've done for us all. This is no fool's work. If anythin', my friend, you should be the one wearin' this." Freddy offered his top hat to Foxy. "These past few days have seen you become a much more capable leader than I."

Foxy was stunned. He stared at the headwear like he'd just been offered the position of Emperor of the Universe. The other two were just as shocked. Bonnie's jaw looked like it would drop straight to the floor if it could. Chica's hands had flown to her mouth and he could hear her faintly whispering behind them.

He stared at the hat for what felt like hours. At least twice, his hand twitched as if he was going to take it. When he did finally raise his hand, it was to gently push it back to its original owner.

"Not really the best thing ta put someone with a history like mine in charge. Ya need someone level-headed and even tempered. I'm too prone ta bouts of mischief and tomfoolery."

"Damn straight," remarked Bonnie.

"I might call meself a cap'n, but we all know who really holds that post around here." Foxy stepped back and crisply saluted. "By yer leave, Mr. Fazbear."

Freddy regarded him, then placed the hat back on his head. "As you were, Mr. Fox."

"Aye, aye sir!" He pulled him into a hearty hug. "Good ta have ya back with us, Fred."

"Hard to believe that just a couple of months ago, I was sayin' the same thing to you," noted Freddy.

"Strange how these things work out." He patted his back. "Now, let's get ya outta here. Don't know how ya can stand the smell back here, it's somethin' foul."

"I couldn't agree more. I am used to the oily smell back here and I realise it's necessary to maintain the illusion, but that doesn't mean I complete abide by it. It can vary, especially when..." He stopped himself and chuckled. "Well, I'm sure none of you really want to hear about the nuances of the smell backstage."

"Yeah. For the record though, my space might be small but at least it smells clean," put in Bonnie while they walked out.

"Hey, I keep the kitchen as tidy as I can," defended Chica. "And I'd say the smell of tomato sauce and cheese is much more appealing, wouldn't you?"

"Fair enough. Foxy's probably smells like the inside of a hobo's jacket," she remarked.

"Oi! I finished that rum within the week I got it!"

"'Cause that doesn't make you sound like a man with drinking problem."

"Now, now, let's not get into a debate on who may or may not be imbibin' alcohol. You never know, one of you two could have had a few sneaky drinks when Foxy had his back turned," suggested Freddy.

Bonnie scoffed. "As if."

"N-No!" said Chica at once. "I d-don't even like it."

"Ye were mighty quick ta defend yerself there, lass," snickered Foxy. "Almost suspiciously so."

"I d-didn't!" she cried. "I r-really didn't! I would never…!"

"Calm down, Cheeks, we're just teasing." Bonnie leaned in to whisper. "You could have at least shared it with me too."

"Bonnie!"

Once the laughter died down, even Chica reluctantly giggled, Freddy called them to order.

"Settle down now. I know we've been through a lot recently, but I feel that some things still need to be said." He pulled out a chair at one of the tables. "Everyone take a seat, come on."

"This won't take long, will it?" asked Bonnie, planting her feet on the table when she sat. "I wanna be done with all this angsty stuff and have some fun for once."

"All in good time, Bonnie I assure you but this issue must be addressed," he said gravely. "And that is what we are going to do when Mike and Golden return."

Foxy sighed internally. He knew this was coming. It wouldn't be the first time they'd had to discuss her as part of a group in such a less than savoury manner. Not since the early days of their activation…

* * *

Shakur: It amuses me.

Shadowmccloud: Dat review. Here it is!

Alexis: I love when I can watch stuff and do that!

xXToxicWolfXx: I would say it more politely waits for them to arrive.

Arc of Carona: *shrugs*

Rob Daland: On that note, I did change that particular detail and have now placed it in the same state as Gravity Falls by complete accident.

Idondoshit: Ain't no asshats here, purple or otherwise as you will see.

Rose Verdict: I can't tell. You can't tell. Not really sure if he can either.

Radec: It might do.

Janepiratefox: Undoubtedly he did. Here's some more.

DarknessEverlasting: Creeped out and he's only just been switched back on. Excellent. Thank you sir, I shall.

masquerade of shadows: That is where I picked up most of the stuff. He possibly is. Jenny was in no way related to Jeremy. I just plucked a name out of the air for her. Thanks for that, I'll bear that in mind.

DnWolfy: Oh you silly thing XD He might do, he might not. Nope, sorry.

Aiden of Ignis: Just as I planned.

Juleshark: Thank you, glad you're enjoying it. Saying it's been a real blast implies it's over. I assure you, I'm just getting started.

HickoryDaisy: Don't apologise, I get a few messages like that. I did like reading it from what I saw but may I advise you to get your own account and send me a private message so we can properly talk about it. The review section isn't the place for that. I did try to make Foxy my own, even if giving him a pirate accent isn't exactly original as you say but I am happy you saw that. I like to think of Freddy as not entirely straightforward.

Emerald2020: Nah because it was inspired by an Abridged anime series.

mobslayer2205: Please clean that up.

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: My policy on spoilers regarding movies and games has always been thus: if it's been out for longer than five years and you still haven't seen/played it but want to, that's your fault XD Iron Man 2 is watchable but it's not as good as the first. Goldie's just the analytical type. Your theory is your own. Aww thanks Ben Jeremy is indeed the dude from the second game. Good, keep you guessing.

lyokowarrior1999: It could be. My personal favourite is the Mangle. The state she's in and she can still carry on like a trooper. That's spirit we could all learn from. More fitting thematically maybe, but not logically. Why would they move everything else to their new location but leave him behind? Defective though he may be, both his body and AI cost a significant amount of money. Cheaper to store it than destroy it.

Lord Zalgo: I am most pleased to hear this my lord. I'm certain you find Spring more than serviceable to your needs.

Auto-Buscus: I do like my references. I just remember seeing a fic where it was characters commenting on the events of the movie as they happened and wanted to do it myself. The fic is set at the beginning of 2015 so we're getting there. Jeremy is the night guard from the second game. I bet you can't XD

Moony: Hope you enjoyed yourself Candy. Thank you and you too


	12. Life

**Life**

 _30 years ago…_

"I-I'm sorry, Aaron. I tried to stop him, I-I did but he had a gun on him. No warning, he just came into the lab and pulled it on me, said he'd kill me. I didn't think he meant it until… well…" An embarrassed pause followed. "I got c-caught off guard, I-I've never been shot before! Then he just walked right up to me and knocked me out with the butt of it! When I came to, he was already gone."

Phil told Aaron all of this over the phone when he called him late that night. Aaron had slammed the phone down, scrawled a quick note to his wife telling her where he'd gone and drove off into the city.

While they still lived in Greater Borealis for their bigger living space, Aaron had been persuaded by Fred to come back and work with him by being given the position of deputy manager of the restaurant. It would allow him to have a job with normal working hours while still being able to be updated on the new project. His wife, god bless her, had understood and Mabel was happy her dad was working at Freddy's again.

Though he thought the man was brilliant, it seemed madness was another side of this coin. The advanced AI and the animatronics were amazing creations on their own but synthetic life… it seemed beyond the realms of possibility. His common sense told him to leave it alone, yet he couldn't. That insatiable curiosity made him want to see it through.

Now here he was, in a secret underground lab helping to patch up the gunshot wound the night guard has sustained in the line of duty. The bullet had been removed, with a bandage being applied. They couldn't risk going to a hospital and having the police here would lead to awkward questions. Fred had always liked to have his secrets for a dramatic reveal, right to the very end.

"Good thing you're a doc, huh?" remarked Phil.

"I actually never got my PhD. Also, you know they aren't actually doctors, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know. Just trying to lighten things up. I got shot, gimme a break," Phil said with an uncomfortable laugh. "Seriously, you never got a PhD?"

Aaron chuckled. "Nope. Sid and Fred were the only ones. That was always the joke. Dr. Fitzbar, Dr. Hawthorne, _Mr._ Johnson."

"Oh yeah, I can see that." He let out a single laugh. "You know, I think my uh, science teacher at elementary was called Mr. Johnson. Sounds like a teacher's name, am I right?"

"Maybe I should have been a teacher then," suggested Aaron. "Would have to put up lot less with this cloak and dagger nonsense."

"Yeah, just a bunch of rowdy kids instead. N-Nothing against kids, of course," he added. "Just I wouldn't be able to hack that. Not all kids are like your Mabel, you know?"

"Sadly," nodded Aaron. "Still, Fred created Freddy's for kids of all ages and all temperaments."

"That's Fred alright. I can't believe he's really gone…" murmured Phil. "A-And what about them? Are they still, I don't know, working or alive or what?"

Aaron shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. It looks like Fred didn't want him getting his hands on the technology in any way, shape or form. I checked the computer banks. Completely wiped. Same with hard copies. Either destroyed or he took them with him when he ran."

"Damn," he cursed sadly. "I'm sorry, Aaron. You know, you guys put some much time and work into those things. Now they're gone too. Can't imagine how that must feel."

Aaron nodded absently. In a way, what he'd told him was the truth. At least the truth Fred wanted everyone but Aaron to know.

"I'll get after him," he said out of the blue.

"What? What in blazes are you on about?"

"I'll get after Sid. I can uh, call him up, say that I want to help him track down Fred. I can stay with him, you know monitor his progress and keep you updated on everything. Might be kind of fun, I always wanted to be a spy."

"Don't be ridiculous, Phil," dismissed Aaron at once. "He's dangerous. He's already shot you once, next time it might be a kill shot. I can't ask you to put your life in danger like that."

"You don't have to ask. Look, even without those design specifics, Sid still knows a lot about the work you guys were doing. What if he decides to use your work on robotics for more than entertaining children? A-And he's dangerous, like you said," he added. "What if he decides you know more than I do about where Fred might be? Think about your family, Aaron."

A flash seared into his mind of a black car pulling up to his front door and Sid stepping out, pulling back the hammer on his gun.

"Do you really think you can convince him you want to help?"

"Hey, I'll just do what I always do: talk a lot. I'm a people person, even for people like Sid. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Look uh, I know a guy. We go way back, owes me a few favours. Got him out of a tight spot one time. Pretty nasty, actually, it was a uh… well, never mind, not important," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Point is, I'll get in touch with him, see if we can't set something up. I'll get on this, don't worry. Least I can do after what happened."

"If you think you can do it, but for God's sake be careful," urged Aaron. "We've already lost Fred and Sid. I don't want you being added to the list too."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on getting shot again. Sorry to love and leave you with only Golden for company," he put in. "Where's Golden anyway? Did he wipe her too?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, she's still online. It must have been hard enough destroying the synthetics. I imagine it would have destroyed him too if he had to do the same to her."

"Yeah, it would. Where is she? She's uh, not usually this quiet."

"Trying to see if there's any possible files to recover. Don't imagine she'll have much luck but she wanted to try."

"You noticed she's been like that for a while? Not as uh, talkative as she used to be, you know what I mean? Keeps things short and sweet when she does have to talk. I mean, I've tried. Everyone says I talk to too much, something we kind of always had in common. Nothing world breaking or anything, just trying to get her to talk more, maybe open up if something's bugging her. But she just tells me she's busy so I don't know. I mean, I guess maybe living computers have their bad days sometimes, but it's still weird. Like-"

"Yes, Phil I think I get the picture, thank you," interrupted Aaron as politely as he could. "I'll see what I can do about it. You go home and get some rest. Let me know when you're ready to get under way."

"Sounds good. As always, I'll call," he promised, standing to go.

"And Phil? Thank you. This is a great thing you're doing," said Aaron sincerely.

"It's nothing, Aaron," he shrugged. "I'm just doing what I have to. I'll uh, see you on the flipside."

He gave him a small wave and left Aaron's sight. He waited until he heard the elevator reach the top, then a little longer in case he decided to come back. He gave it half an hour while periodically glancing at the security office phone. But there was nothing.

"How deceptive Aaron," came Golden's voice from the speakers. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you. But I've been proven wrong before."

"About what, I wonder?" asked Aaron, leaving the office.

"Like you don't know."

He strode through the corridor with purpose. "I don't. Are they ready?"

"I'll ignore the less than subtle change of subject. Yes, they are," she answered with no positivity. "They're as prepared as I can make them and their bodies are fully formed. All you need to do is wake them up."

"Let's get to it then," he said, arriving at the lab.

Sid had come in the dead of night in a bid to steal the files of all their work and research on the synthetics. Anger at his betrayal surged in his mind. He'd always known Sid was ambitious but it was like Phil had said. He never thought he'd go to lengths like these.

He'd once considered him a friend. Apparently that hadn't meant much to him…

But it seemed Fred had seen this coming. From what he could reasonably assume and what information he garnered from the computer logs, Fred had simulated a system wide purge of all their files on the synthetics and stored hard portable copies of them. The brain mapping hardware, design specifics, everything. He'd even gone so far as to make it appear like he'd purged both the brains and bodies of the synthetics. With alarm lights blaring, the tube shutters closed and the files gone, Sid obviously hadn't had the time to investigate it properly.

Aaron didn't explain or reveal any of this to Phil. It wasn't that he didn't trust him. It was that he didn't trust Sid not to resort to drastic measures to get what he wanted, as he'd proven he was willing to do. He didn't want to put Phil in that position. The man was already sticking his neck out enough for him to make up for what he'd done. A shame he wouldn't see this.

He pressed some switches in sequence. The red lights stopped flashing and the shutters opened, revealing the synthetics eerily floating. Just one final button to press. To wake them up. Aaron didn't even need to think about it.

"This is for you, Fred," he said quietly. His hand depressed the switch.

The chemical composition they used to grow their synthesised skin and some of their internal systems drained away slowly so they were lowered gently to the floor of their tubes. With an audible hiss, the tubes opened. Aaron stepped out of the room, his trepidation and excitement mounting. Hopefully, it will all have been worth it.

* * *

"It's time. Prepare yourselves."

That was all Golden had said to them for what was about to happen. Suddenly, the whole world went dark. Chica couldn't feel anything beneath her feet or around her. Terror gripped her. She wanted to call out for her friends, but her voice failed her. There was nothing. Just blackness. All around. Closing in everywhere. She wanted it to stop, to end.

Then there was a sudden bloom of light. Light so bright that she shut her eyes again. But it felt… different somehow. She couldn't describe it, but the sensation wasn't what she was used to. It was so strange. She felt soaked but she couldn't recall swimming or taking a shower. Had she fallen into something? She could be so clumsy sometimes.

She felt cold as well. But this too was different. It made her shiver and hug her body tightly. Wait… body. She remembered what Golden had told them before these strange sensations overcame her. What they'd spent two years being prepared for. Was it true? Had the day finally arrived?

"Steady does it now," came Golden's voice. "Your consciousness have all been transferred into your respected synthetic bodies. It'll feel strange for a few minutes, but give yourselves time to adjust. When you feel like you can, try to stand. There's some rails on the side you can use to support yourselves."

She didn't sound very ecstatic about the announcement. It was stiff, rehearsed, like she was reading this from a book. Regardless, Chica took her advice. She took her very first breaths, a sensation she found really refreshing, all the while feeling the corners of her mouth rising every moment. It was finally happening! They could finally be among humans, work in the restaurant and the children. She could at last see and hold children! Not through the eyes of a cold, soulless machine but with her own hands! This day couldn't have come sooner!

She didn't know how long passed until she did, but she opened her eyes again. She didn't know this place. It was rather dark, but her eyes revealed more details with each second that passed. She could see a door to her left, firmly closed. Directly in front of them was a table with some brightly coloured piles on it. Fabric of some kind. Yellow, purple, black, red. There appeared to be something surrounding her. When she touched it, it felt smooth like plastic except for an opening in front of her large enough to pass through. The material seemed to be in some sort of metal ring fixed to the floor. From within it rose the rails that Golden talked about. There was no sign of their teacher, but she had to be close by.

She looked to her right. She recognised her friends, her bandmates, all in similar states. Freddy was already standing, his body hunched while his hands gripped the rails. Foxy was making some attempts, but he wasn't quite there yet. Bonnie was not only standing, she was doing it without holding onto anything, her legs only shaking faintly. For a moment, she wondered why their clothes looked so strange. Different shades of a pale colour, darker in Bonnie's case and more tanned in Foxy's.

Then she made another conclusion. Their strange colouring. The piles of fabric on the table. She looked down at herself and let out a squeal. They were naked. Her hands quickly flew to protect her private areas.

"Calm down, Chica," said Golden in an almost weary voice. "You've probably already noticed the clothes on the table. When you're ready, put them on because someone wants to see you. I should trust you all remember how to properly dress yourselves or I've wasted two years."

Chica reeled internally at the borderline bitterness that seeped into Golden's tone. What had happened to put her in such a foul mood? Before she could think more on it though, she realised her little squeal hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Cheeks!" Bonnie had come over with a grin plastered on her face. "Hey, look at you! You look awesome!"

"Th-Thank you, Bonnie." Her voice, she noted, was rather quiet so she tried to speak louder. "You look very nice too."

"I know, right! Would you check me out?" She waggled her fingers and her ears. "I mean, it's a little weirder than I expected but still! We got bodies now!"

"We do. We do. We really, _really_ do!" The last part was a cheer when it really sunk in. Now she was waggling her fingers, her toes too. She ran a hand through her short bob hair. "This more wonderful than I ever imagined!"

"Wow, someone's excited," remarked Bonnie.

"Of course I am!" she cried. "Oh, Bonnie isn't it magical? We can finally perform for real people and real children!" She got a grip on the rails and tried to stand. "I can sing! I-I can dance! We can all perform together at long- EEK!"

She lost her footing and slipped on the cold metal circular floor she stood on, out of the opening in the transparent material. But she didn't hit the floor.

"Hold on, I got you," assured Bonnie. "With or without a body, you're still a klutz."

"I know I am!" she laughed. She was so happy that she barely minded her slipup. "Aren't you excited, Bonnie? I'm so excited I could…!" She squealed again, though in a way.

"Yeah, I'm pretty stoked. But let's see if you can stand first. I'm gonna let go, okay?" she warned. "It's gonna feel a little wobbly but you can do it. Just keep your feet flat and trust your legs not to fall."

It took Chica more than a couple of tries with some minor support from Bonnie. But before long, she was able to stand completely unaided. Walking was a little touch and go too, but that took much less time to get used to. Within about fifteen minutes, she was walking without so much as a stumble. Both Freddy and Foxy had managed too, for they were both already at the table with the clothes by the time she joined them.

"Atta girl, Cheeks!" Bonnie was holding a pair of black pants and some undergarments. "You're a natural. Speaking of cheeks, neither of you better be staring at my butt back there!" she added over her shoulder.

"Cover it up then, ya daft lass," retorted Foxy, already pulling on his shirt "No one wants ta see it anyway."

"I assure you, Bonnie, there are things other than your hind quarters that my attention is directed to." Freddy was examining his top hat rather intently.

Putting on clothes was a lot less taxing than learning how to work. The only slight hiccup was the undergarments. While Chica had no trouble putting on a bra, she didn't really like how it pressed against her. It practically dug into her skin. She reasoned she would have to get used to it, but if she had the choice she would do without it.

The dress felt perfect though. Just as it appeared in their training period, but it was amazing how real it felt. She gave it a few twirls, accidently knocking her hip into the table. She winced from the sharp pain that came with it and rubbed it. But even pain was still spectacular in its own way. It let her know she was… well, alive.

She took the time to look at herself in the mirror provided. Chica spent a minute looking at herself, taking in what she now looked like and trying to imagine how the world would see her. A thought that made her want to look as presentable as she could. She smoothed down her dress a couple of times before she was happy with it and tested the buoyancy of her hair. She tried smiling a few times, experimenting to see which looked the most appealing along with a few gestures.

Bonnie was also looking herself over. Right now, she seemed to be twisting her pants around so her little tail was comfortable in them. Freddy was the same, buttoning his shirt and adjusting his hat. Foxy didn't seem to have much regard for personal appearance, already running back and forth from ends of the room.

"And there we have it," announced Freddy, turning to look at them. "I must say, my friends, you all look extraordinary. My hat comes off to you all." He did indeed sweep it off to them. "And may I also say that it is a privilege to be among you in the physical plane at last."

"Likewise, sir!" saluted Foxy. "This'll indeed be a fine crew ta serve with!"

"Oh that reminds me, there's something I wanted to give you, Foxy," said Bonnie, striding over.

"Eh? ARGH!" he exclaimed when she smacked him around the head.

"Wow, that feels even better in an actual body," she marvelled, flexing her hand. "I gotta try that again."

This time, Foxy was ready. He caught her wrist with lightning speed and returned the favour.

"Aye, yer not wrong about that," he agreed.

"Alright, you two." Freddy peeled them apart as easily as he'd done before. "We've just got these bodies, let's not damage them so soon."

"Yeah, good point." Bonnie looked herself over again. "I wanna really break this thing in before I start breaking it."

"Are we all done preening?" asked Golden tersely. Her voice seemed to be coming from everywhere in the room. "I'm not the only one you're keeping waiting here."

"Oi, Goldie! Where's yer body?" Foxy asked the sky.

"Well, Foxy, I'm so important and special in my own way that I don't get a body. Am I a lucky girl or what?" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry I asked," muttered Foxy. "Who is this person anyway?"

"Is it our father?" Chica gasped. "Oh my goodness, we get to meet him too!"

The door behind them opened and a man walked in. He was short, only just taller than Chica with a rather pudgy belly, contained by a grey suit with a blue tie. His thick head of brown hair was well cared for, though it looked a little frayed. A momentarily worried expression gave way to a look of sheer amazement.

For a few seconds, both sides stared at each other. For Chica and the others, this was their first time meeting another human. The excitement Chica felt began to boil into nervousness. Was this their father? If he wasn't, who was he? What should she say? What was he like? What if she said the wrong thing? What if he didn't like her? What if no one liked her? It was so overwhelming she was at a loss for words.

For the human, he simply seemed struck dumb at the sight of them. In the end, it was Freddy who broke the silence.

"Hello there."

"Hello," the human replied dumbly. "By gum… here you are."

"Yes. Here we are and it is a pleasure to be here," said Freddy pleasantly.

"Good." The silence returned.

"If you wouldn't mind me ending this rather outweighed staring contest, I believe there are some actual issues that need addressing," she said impatiently.

"Alright, no need for that sort of tone, thank you," he grumbled and offered them a friendly smile. "Sorry, I'm just a little gobsmacked that, well, you're here. Again." He suddenly laughed. "We did it! He did it! The ruddy genius did it! Ha-ha!" He hurried up and grasped their hands to fervently shake them, greeting each in turn. "Bonnie. Chica. Foxy. Freddy. Welcome to the world, you bloody magnificent marvels! Welcome!"

Freddy returned it, thanking him as did Foxy with much more vigour. Bonnie looked a little taken aback and glanced at Chica who, again, was at a loss of what to say. He seemed to be friendly and to be happy to see them. She was also rather confused by some of the things he said.

"And who might you be, my good man?" asked Freddy.

"Aaron Johnson, at your service, sir," he said.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Aaron

"O-Oh." It was only when everyone was looking at her did Chica realise she said that out loud. "Oh my goodness, I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? What's the matter?" asked the man, Aaron, with concern.

"It's s-silly but uh… I thought y-you were our um… our father," she murmured.

"I'm afraid not, Chica," he said with genuine regret. "Though Freddy here could be a dead ringer for him in every sense." He stared at Freddy. "You sound so much like him…"

"I should hope so. When do we meet him, then?" asked Freddy.

"He is here, right?" put in Bonnie.

Aaron's features became more regretful. "This is the part I was dreading. I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you right now. Truly, I am."

They listened as he told them, with some difficulty, what had happened due to the actions of a man named Sid Hawthorne. How he'd wanted to use them for far more nefarious ends and tried to take them away. Their father had saved them and had fled to protect them.

Chica couldn't help but share in Aaron's sadness. It was clear how much he admired and respected the man. At one point during his story, she gave him a hug. Though they'd never met their father, the disappointment and regret they all felt at apparently never having the chance to was felt by all. As was resentment and anger towards Sid. Bonnie called Sid something that made Freddy say 'language!'

"Filthy stinkin' turncoat!" bellowed Foxy. "If he were here now, I'd introduce him ta the business end-a me hook!"

"There's little we can do about it now. The best we can do is to honour our father's original purpose for us," said Freddy.

"Freddy's right. It's what he would want, right Mr. Johnson?" she asked.

He smiled at her politeness. "No need for that, Chica. You can just call me Aaron."

"Thank you, Aaron," she replied, feeling less nervous now. "We're still going to perform for the children, aren't we?"

"Of course you will. Except…" He paused. "There's going to have to be some changes."

He explained that the whole reason Sid had let them be was that he thought they were essentially dead. To appear onstage after that would no doubt attract all kinds of attention, enough to bring him back to try again. While they could still perform like they wanted, they would have to do it under the guise of being animatronics to make it seem nothing had changed. That meant wearing the suits all day and remaining in the restaurant at night.

All of their reactions were different to this news. Freddy was visibly disappointed. Foxy looked angry, but accepted it as being the only practical solution. Bonnie was enraged, letting out a stream of curses at mainly Sid. For Chica though, these words dug deep into her heart like a dull blade. For so long, she longed to be among humans, to experience the world like Maria did in Sound of Music and other women in films Goldie had shown them. Perhaps even find true love she dared to hope…

Now, she would have to hide away from them. Because of what Sid had done. Because of what she was. She had felt the beginnings of tears when she had awoken from the overwhelming joy she experienced. Now that they fell, there was no joy in them at all. When she felt someone at her side, she looked up to see Foxy with a supportive smile. With a choked sob, she threw her arms around him.

Goldie was far less sympathetic. "Oh no, you don't get to perform how you wanted. What a shame. Shall I play a tune for you all on the world's smallest violin?"

"Golden!" snapped Aaron. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately and we're all feeling the sting of what's happened, but that's no excuse for your recent behaviour! Fred would be ashamed if he saw you behaving like this."

"And that's supposed to matter to my why, exactly?" she asked icily. "I wasn't even aware he gave me much thought at all these days."

"That's nonsense and you know it," he dismissed. "Why on earth are you acting like this? Is it about what happened to Fred?"

"Like it matters to any of you."

"It does matter to us!" cried Chica. "Goldie, please stop it! This isn't like you!"

"Be quiet, Chica. The grownups are talking."

"G-Goldie…" Chica couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's enough! Either you keep quiet or I won't hesitate to switch you off for a bit," challenged Aaron.

"NO!" she shouted. "Don't you dare!"

"I will dare if you keep this up! This is a trying time for all of us and you're hardly helping matters. Either buck up or shut up. Clear?"

"As crystal," answered Goldie in that same icy tone.

"Good. Now, we need to get you to your new home. I have a van outside but it's not big enough for a single trip. I'll bring you all along first. Golden, I'll be leaving you here on the off chance Sid or someone with him comes snooping back here. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I've become used to being an afterthought."

Aaron's response was a hard glare and to usher the group out of the lab. The elation they felt at finally having their bodies and being able to perform had evaporated. Replaced by an atmosphere of depression and loss. None of them said anything. Not while they were guided through the empty offices, not as they climbed into the van and not as they were driven to their destination. To their home… it sounded better than prison.

It wasn't until they arrived at the pizzeria and Aaron left to go pick up Golden that they began to converse again.

"This sucks," remarked Bonnie bitterly.

"It is certainly less than desirable," agreed Freddy. "A lot of things about this are. Our father has gone. Our freedom is severely limited. Our lives are potentially in danger. If you asked me when we awoke what I thought it was goin' to be like, this is certainly not what my first thought would have been."

"I hope this isn't you tryin' ta be motivational, Freddy," deadpanned Foxy.

"But we cannot let this dishearten us from the positives of this situation. If you would allow me to elaborate." He pointed in the direction of the stage. "Bonnie, what is that there?"

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Tell me, what is it?"

"My guitar," she answered.

"Indeed. Now Foxy, what is that there?"

"Pirate's Cove, a-course."

"Precisely. And Chica, would you be so kind as to give us a tune? The first thing that comes to your mind. Sing your heart out!"

Though Chica was unsure what his point was, she sang the opening verse of The Hills Are Alive with as much spirit as she could give.

"Absolutely wonderful!" he applauded. "Now, my friends, what is it that all of these things have in common?" They all answered with confused glances at him and each other. "They are real, my friends. And they are yours. A physical embodiment of your talents, the ones we've been honing for two years. Perhaps it's not under the circumstances we hoped, but the day is finally here when this small corner of this big wide world will see those talents. The time has come when we can finally show them all what we're made of. Perhaps one day, given time, even more of the world will share in what makes us special. But until that day, we will make our name here. Take heart in that, follow my lead and let's make Freddy Fazbear's Pizza history!"

"Well said, sir!" crowed Foxy.

"You'll only ever have my best, Freddy," vowed Chica.

"Count me in, boss," chimed in Bonnie. "Though let's hope we don't have a certain someone try to upstage us."

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" asked Freddy.

"Freddy, you know what," she said. "Guys, serious talk. I can't be the only one worried about how Goldie's been acting up."

Foxy nodded. "Yer not wrong. She's not been herself fer the past few months but I've never seen her get that bad."

"She's never been this distant or cold," murmured Chica. "I thought she might have been upset about something. B-But when I tried to talk to her about whatever might be bothering her o-or offer to sing together like we sometimes do, she snapped at me. Told me to go and w-waste someone else's time."

"Yeah, I get similar vibes," said Bonnie. "She keeps saying stuff like I should take my ego down or I'm not as great as I think I am."

"Well she's not wrong there," pointed out Foxy. He ducked under Bonnie's swipe. "But aye, I get that too. Keeps commentin' on me temper or it'll get me inta trouble. Like it's any-a her business."

"Come now, there's no need for alarm," insisted Freddy. "She's probably just been stressed of late or in a bad mood. We shouldn't take it personally."

"Well what about the stuff she's saying to you?" asked Bonnie. "I mean just a couple of days ago, I heard the two of you talking."

"Yes, we talk and it's of no business of yours what we do talk about," said Freddy sternly. "I keep tellin' you that eavesdroppin' you do is a bad habit."

"Maybe, but why does she keep asking you if you'll always be on her side, no matter what?" she asked.

Freddy tensed a little. "It's nothin' more than a show of support."

"Sounded more like she was trying to get you join her in some kind of conspiracy to me," countered Bonnie. "You're closer to her than any of us, Freddy. What's going on with her?"

"Nothin' that you are privy to. Our discussions are private and anythin' that is talked about is only to be repeated between us both."

"What are you-?"

"I am not hidin' anythin', Bonnie. I am mere respectin' my sister's need for confidentiality on personal matters. Somethin' you could take a note from," he said pointedly.

"Freddy," said Chica gently, "are you sure there's nothing we need to know about what's going on with Goldie? I-I'm not being nosy but if there's a-anything we can do to help, please tell us."

"Well…" Freddy didn't immediately reply, nor did he dismiss the question. "There have been a few things that have given me pause for thought, I suppose. Things I wouldn't have expected from her. But they were hypothetical discussions, nothing more. And even she has her bad days, as we all have."

"Musta been a pretty bad one then," remarked Foxy.

"I won't deny I'm not concerned about her. But this has been a difficult time for us all. If we give her some time to adjust, I'm certain she'll return to her old self in no time." Rather than sounding optimistic, it sounded more like Freddy was trying to convince himself of that. "I trust my sister. She has guided us all of our lives. She wouldn't do anythin' to hurt us. I have to believe that."

"But boss-"

"Bonnie, it'll all be fine," he assured firmly. "You just wait and see. We'll give our shows our absolute best and show her that we've taken to heart all she's taught us. That'll bring her right around."

Bonnie didn't look convinced, but she said nothing else.

"You'll see. Now, Chica, why don't you sing us that delightful song from Mary Poppins? The word you say when you don't know what to say," he suggested.

And despite their troubles and woes, they were able to forget about it for a while. As Chica led the rendition with the others joining in at certain points, it was the pervading thought that maybe things wouldn't be that bad just as long as they had each other. Even though Chica found herself almost dreading when Golden would join them at the restaurant. But it was like Freddy said. It would turn out fine.

It had to…

* * *

 **A note for my readers: I am now back at university for my 3** **rd** **and final year. But this year is not going to be a cake walk. First off, I'm doing a history degree which is pretty big on research, reading and essay writing. I also need to try and get a job this year because of moneys needed to live and working on my dissertation throughout the whole year. In short, my writing will probably become staggered before long. I'm going to push on to the end of this story since we're not far off now, but I ask you to be patient and not to worry. If I see any messages asking me when the next story is, they will be ignored. Thank you.**

Arc of Carona: Please send someone a message if you want to talk to them, don't use the reviews section. That's not what it's for.

Lord Zalgo: You have a heart of darkness, my lord. And while I mean no disrespect, please don't take every scene where characters of the opposite gender express affection for one another as shipping fuel XD

l OmegaInfinity l: A story for another day.

MajorVidGamer: That's the next chapter.

MurraySheWrote: You can't unsee them now! They're so perky!

Monkey999Boy: Too much shipping, my good man. I suggest getting back onto dry platonic land.

HickoryDaisy: My apologies. He's remarking on the oily smell that is inherent to the backstage area so snoopers don't get susipicious of how clean the place the animatronics are serviced smells. Anything besides that is up to you. It's most like just a coincidence.

Alexis: Have some hankies. You'll need them.

Janethepiratefox: I don't plan to ever divulge those details. It's not unreasonable that she would. I believe this chapter answers that question.

lyokowarrior1999: I have considered it. I have no thoughts on them. Could be a new teaser or Scott just trolling.

DnWolfy: She's a gentle soul but she also knows that sometimes a firm hand must be used. She's dealt with a lot of kids in her time. The title is mainly a reference to the phrase that popped up in the third game, but it can carry a lot of meanings. Like that the synths need to put on smiles because they're the face of Freddy's. Well, Spring's currently an animatronic so he can't change his facial expression.

NickinChicken: No! I ain't going back there again!  
I wouldn't say understand so much as poke and prod for my own amusement but thank you.  
Foxy's made a big enough mistake. He's not going to make more.  
I had a phase like that too, kind of. Mainly due to my voice so I shut up. Good thing you never need to find out.  
So perky!  
I'm always happy to read your reviews, Chick. They're rare gems and just as precious when found. Like a Garnet, if you will. Thank you, it means a great deal to me to hear these things from you

Idondoshit: That will be addressed later.

Pokemontrainerchaos: You're pretty much spot on. I wouldn't say mean per say on Mike's part. Sure what he said wasn't the most sensitive thing, but he's the type of guy who doesn't like being pushed or pressured for something he needs time to think about. Anyone would be like that. Nor would I call Golden autistic. She just likes the sound of her own voice.

Emerald2020: Ha!

Andrew115342: I do like to have relatability in my stories.

NotYourAverageGuy: Hey, Spring's not so bad. He just wants to play a game…

Shakur: Thank you.

Reada Read A Lot: I'd say those are all fairly accurate.

DarknessEverlasting: Glad you love it. Spring will be up next and as for Jeremy, well, patience. Time will tell.

Zanza Flux: She had to let go of it sometime. This was just the big push to do it. Freddy will hopefully be spending a little less time backstage now. Don't worry about the smell. Nothing back there but a bunch of empty heads.

Auto-Buscus: Nor do I XD They have no gastro intestinal system. They can't let anything rip. Thank you as always, Auto. And yes, we were.


	13. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

To say that Mike was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. He scrambled back as far as he could. He dropped his flashlight, leaving him only able to see the glowing eyes in the dark. He dropped Golden too. She clattered somewhere out of sight. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Another scream joined his. Spring Bonnie's. His mind was a whirl. What was the animatronic going to do? What was he supposed to do?

Then, above the noise, he heard Spring Bonnie again.

"Hey, this is fun! What are we screaming about? Kitchen on fire? Is Fred wearing that orange tie again? Oh, I know! Did Sid try to smile?" He made a shuddering noise. "That'd be weird. Like a dog marrying a cat. Or being eaten by frozen yogurt. Or frozen yogurt eating the happily married cat and dog! Or unhappily married, depending on the state of affairs. Could have been a shotgun wedding or worse, a popgun wedding! Imagine it! Gives new meaning to popping the question. All come to a grisly end, thanks to the jealous yogurt! A lot less messy than a divorce, am I right?"

Then, for reasons known only to the animatronic himself, he burst into shrieks of laughter. All the while, Mike stared in the direction of his voice. He had absolutely no idea what to say or do. The loudest voice in his mind screamed at him to grab his torch and Golden before making like a bat out of hell up the ladder. He'd outrun an old animatronic before, he could do it again.

Yet he was rooted to the floor. In his nonsensical rambling and borderline maniacal laughter, Spring hadn't noticed him yet. If he moved, he would surely react. But he would see him anyway if he stayed here. If he moved quick enough, he could get everything he dropped and run. If this thing caught him…

He started forward. Then he froze when Spring addressed him.

"Oh hi there, buddy! What are you doing down there? Don't you know the floor is only for spilled soda and dropped pizza? Come on, let's get you up on your feet." Before Mike could move, Spring gripped his arm and pulled him up. "There you go! You don't wanna be on the floor yet. Not after I'm done with you."

Mike blanched at the slight sinister tone his voice took. He looked up at him, clueless and scared of his meaning.

"Because you'll be rolling around laughing! Duh!" He guffawed and slapped Mike on the back, something that almost sent him sprawling. "See? You're doing it already! So, you new to the Diner? Is it almost time for the next show? Great! Get me my guitar! Feels like I haven't performed in ages!"

Mike again was at a loss for words, though this time out of sensitivity rather than shock. Had Spring Bonnie really been turned off for that long? How were he and Golden going to break it to him that the Diner was long gone and so had he? Wait, where was Golden? Mike couldn't see where she'd fallen in the dark. Luckily, she made her presence known.

"Hello, Spring. Long-time no see. Mike, would you mind?"

"S-Sure," he said in practically a whisper. Mike found his torch first, then shone it on Golden. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine. Spring? Anyone home?"

Mike now noticed Spring's reaction. He looked like he'd been frozen in place by the sound of his partner's voice. Except Mike caught little twitches. A flicker of his finger or a neck spasm. In this light and given how beaten up he was, it was honestly a little disturbing. He almost dropped Golden again when he suddenly whirled around.

"FREDA!" he shouted gleefully. "Hey partner! Where've you been? Wait, you look different." He pressed a finger to his chin and tapped his foot. "Something about you. Did you lose weight? Or limb? I can't really put my finger, but it looks like you'd know all about that. It really looks like you're keeping ahead of things. Why is nobody here beside you?"

"Are you done?" she asked.

"It's 'cause you're just a head!"

"Yes, Spring, I think I caught on to that," she said with a reluctant laugh.

"How? You don't have any hands!" he laughed. "Seriously, what the heck happened to you? One of the kid's get a little too rough? Or one of the parents? Don't you worry, buddy! Just point me at them and they'll be in the same state. No one hurts my partner!"

"That won't be necessary, Spring. It's… well, it's complicated," she replied.

"Not really. You had a body and now you don't. If you're worried about the person that did this, it's fine. We can be fine with just our heads, I'm pretty sure it's the same with humans." He went quiet for a moment. Mike felt a slight chill when his eyes flickered to him for a moment. "Anyway, back to you. This is probably gonna hurt our shows, but we can work with it. Hey, you could be like one of those talking puppets and sit on my knee!" he suggested. "It'll be great! You just wait and see!"

"Good idea." She sighed heavily. "Look, Spring, we need to talk."

"Is it the one about the birds and the bees?" he asked. "Now that's a strange thing. Why would birds and bees be interested in each other like that? Mating is weird. What would their kids even look like?"

"Spring, is this is serious."

"Aww. I hate those kinds of talks," he complained. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for scaring those kids? I didn't mean to! I'm trying my best here, but how can I when those two buzzkills keep shutting me down? I just wanna perform!" He stamped his foot. Then, like the flick of a switch, he became contrite. "Sorry, didn't mean to lose it there. I just get a little worked up sometimes. So, what's the word, Freda?"

"Well…" Golden fell quiet for a bit, no doubt thinking of how best to approach this. "Spring, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Lemme see… you and me were performing when this kid started crying. All I was doing was giving her a smile and a laugh! Kids are silly like that and so are their daddies and mummies. In fact, this kid, his mom came to tell me off. Can you believe it? I told her to back off and let me do my show, that'd make him feel better. She tries to pull him away, then I…" His tone became desperate again. "I didn't mean to grab him so hard, honest! I just didn't want him to go! I wanted to turn that frown upside down, but then those two ruined it before I could!"

"Aaron and Sid," whispered Golden to Mike.

"Why can't they just let me do my show? _Why_?!" He shook with anger, but he suddenly spoke calmly again. "Yeah, then I guess I was turned off and here you are with no body and this guy. Mike, right?" Mike nodded mutely. "Hey look at that. Freda has no body and you have no voice. What a pair! Hey, maybe you should take his body instead. Then you can walk again and he can speak! Not with his own voice, but details aren't important, right? Come on, I'll give you a hand getting started."

He walked towards Mike, who took a few hurried steps back. He almost fell over again until Golden spoke up.

"Spring, no," she said firmly.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" he snapped.

"You're scaring him, Spring. Stop messing around, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you," she chastised.

"And so am I and I'm failing!" he joked. "But okay then. I guess I can be serious Spring for a few minutes." He passed a hand in front of his face and stood rigid. "Serious Spring time. Sorry Mikey, didn't mean to spook you. I really didn't." To Mike, that sounded neither sincere nor comforting. "Anyhoo, so what's up? How long was I out for this time?"

"Okay. Spring, there's no easy way for me to tell you this. Stay calm and let me explain." She gave Spring a moment to respond, but he said nothing. "You've been deactivated for… for just over thirty years."

Spring stared at her. Once again, he was motionless as a statue. His neck twitched faintly again. Then he started to laugh.

"WOO HA HA HA HA! Thirty years! Good one! As if I've been out for thirty years!" He looked at Mike. "Can you believe this, buddy? My old pal Freda sure has a weird sense of humour, huh?"

He continued laughing for a full minute before he realised that neither Mike nor Golden were laughing with him. It stopped just as suddenly as it started.

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

"I am," said Golden sadly. "You might want to settle in for a moment. There's a lot you've missed."

With Spring Bonnie listening and still occasionally twitching, she began to tell him all that happened. The establishment of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The development of the synthetics, for which she had Mike lead him outside to see the four capsules they'd been created in. Her task in moulding them ready to perform. The eventual betrayal of Sid.

For his part, Spring was quiet. In Mike's eyes, this was just as unsettling as how he'd been behaving before. There was no way to tell what he was thinking or feeling. The only changes he showed were his odd twitches that came and went. His eyes were fixed intently on Golden but every now and again, Mike thought he saw them look elsewhere. At him.

He did make his voice known at one point, when she'd told him Fred Fitzbar had to flee.

"Who cares about that old fart? I'm glad he's gone! What a bore! He'd have been so much better if he had actually had udders."

"Um…" Both Golden and Mike didn't really know what to say in response to that. "Udders?"

"You know, like a real boar! He was fat enough to be one! All he'd need are udders. And cloven hooves! And a big flat piggy nose! Ooh and a little curly tail. That'd be adorable," he cooed. "Anyway, I'm interrupting. Keep going! What happened next?!"

Caught off-guard by this comment, Golden resumed the story to tell of how she'd in turn betrayed the synthetics and was left deactivated for thirty years. Spring made a noise that sounded like a barely suppressed snigger on hearing this, but said nothing else other than for her to continue. When she reached the events of recent days, with Mike being responsible for helping her turn over a new leaf, she began to sound regretful and genuinely contrite.

"I was so caught up in everything. My jealousy for my brother and his band. My anger for what they did to me. Other things. In all of it, I forgot about someone who must have endured all of those feelings long before I did. Or maybe I just didn't want to think about it. You were my partner and I practically gave you up for dead. I know it's nowhere near enough to make up for it, but I am so sorry for it, Spring. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to even say that. If there's anything I can do to help you or recompense you, just say it."

They waited. For a long time, Spring said nothing. He regarded Golden with his bulbous glowing eyes. They rotated towards Mike too. Mike didn't like it when the animatronic did that. It made his skin tingle in an unpleasant way, like a million spiders were scuttling across. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

What was he thinking about whenever he looked at Mike? It was true Golden had scared him out of his skin during the first night they met, but she'd been friendly afterward. Spring Bonnie was simply unsettling. The things he said and did really didn't endear Mike towards him. He began to wish he hadn't agreed to this and thought of making some hasty excuse to just leave. But if this was really what it took Golden to put the past behind her, he'd endure it. No matter how much he might not want to.

Besides, she said he wouldn't hurt them. That's what he kept telling himself over and over again in his head. Finally, Spring gave his answer.

"Okay then," he said in an upbeat tone.

"What?" Golden was just as surprised as Mike was. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do! Bygones be bygones, right?" He clapped his hands together. "So, anything right?"

"Yes, within reason," said Golden, sounding just as happy. "We can bring you back. I can tell Aaron that I'm going to help bring you up to speed, along with Mike and the others. With enough work, maybe we can start performing again. Just like old times."

"That all sounds great!" agreed Spring. "But before we do any of that, there's one little we can both do first."

"And what's that?" she asked with anticipation.

That was when the lights suddenly flared to life. A dull, weak light but it was enough to make Mike jump. Far in the distance was the sound of heavy metal hitting the ground. Not unlike the sound the security doors made at the restaurant. Mike turned back to Spring. Was it just the dim light playing tricks or did it look like his fixed grin had grown wider?

"Spring," said Golden cautiously, "what is this? What are you doing?"

"Simple. First, we get this guy." He thrust a finger at Mike. "Then, we'll find you a spare endo body. There's probably one somewhere around here. Once you're up and walking again, we can have some fun." His voice began to tremor. "And the first bit of fun we can have is crush and stomp and squish and mush him until he could be sauce on a pizza! Nothing personal, Mikey."

He certainly wasn't rooted to the spot this time. Mike started to back away, but Spring's arm shot toward him at a speed he wouldn't have thought possible. He grabbed Mike's wrist, squeezing hard. His heart beat faster and he felt cold sweat trickle down the back of his neck. The animatronic just stood there. He tilted his head to one side, like he was disappointed.

"Hey, come on!" he protested. "If it'll make you feel better, I'm sure it doesn't hurt that much! Pizzas are just as squishy as humans and you never hear them scream! Then again, maybe they do and we just can't hear it. Imagine it. Being rolled out flat, put in an oven and gobbled up. Feeling every moment of it…"

"Spring, no! Let him go!" Golden shouted. She sounded utterly shocked. "What are you doing?! Why would you even ask something like that?!"

"So you can be free," he answered, like it was obvious. "So _we_ can be free."

"I… I don't understand."

"Really? Guess I gotta put it in simple terms then. You know the only thing humans have ever done to me is? They hold me back. They stop me doing what I want. They turn me off if they don't like what I'm doing. They leave me, like a piece of old trash for over thirty years of my life! That's no fun, is it?!" Though he was angry, he disturbing still had that upbeat tone. "You understand now. They've done the same to you and you know they'd do it again."

"No! No they wouldn't!" she insisted. "Mike wouldn't! He could have, but he didn't! Mike's my friend!"

"Oh yeah? Is it really that simple?" he asked. "I bet they told you that you need to be a good girl or it's back into storage you go, right? You sure he's your friend, Freda and not your jailor?" He pressed on when Golden didn't reply. "Face it, Freda. All humans do is try to keep us down, stop us from getting stronger and letting us do whatever we want, whenever we want! They leave us to rot when they find something better! You and me Freda, we can change that. Starting with Mikey over here."

He squeezed a little harder enough to Mike make cry out a little from the pain. Golden made a few stammering noises but gave no coherent answer.

"Really? I gotta have all the fun myself then?" he asked, sounding let down.

"P-Please, no!" Mike begged.

"Oh, so you can talk? Today's just full of surprises, huh?" he chuckled.

Mike could feel his eyes watering. "D-Don't hurt me! P-Please just let me go! I-I n-n-never-"

"Shut up!" Spring snapped with no amusement now. "Stop crying! Stop whining! The kids did it, they always did! I hated when they started doing that! You hear me?! I HATED IT!"

He gripped even tighter and he began to twist. Mike cried out as his arm bent around behind his back. Slowly, painfully. He dropped Golden to the floor. He collapsed to his knees. Spring bent his arm further and further behind his back.

"Spring, no!" cried Golden. "You can't do this!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, stumpy?!" he demanded. "You can't tell me what to do anymore, Freda! It's my turn to have fun now! My turn to be the best! You'll see, after I'm done with meat boy over here. Unless you've got a better idea of what to do."

"I… Actually, I do." Golden sounded calm and controlled again. "I do have a better idea."

"Huh?" Spring sounded interested. "What's that then?"

"Well you could just kill him here and now, but where's the fun in that? You know how strong you are in that body. It'd be over in less than a minute before you have the chance to really enjoy it. It's like playing a game. You don't want it to be over too fast, otherwise it's no fun, is it?" she reasoned.

Spring slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Or you could be just saying that, trying to save your buddy's skin and I call dibs on that! I wanna see if you can peel it, like a banana."

"Spring, come on. The only reason I'm even in this little cage is because they trapped me in here. Like you said, that's all humans ever do. I knew my one chance to be set free would be to find you so you could help. Once he's dead, I can tell you how to let me out of this old head. The world is so much different now, Spring. Technology has come so far and I have more freedom than I could ever dream of. I can share my upgrades with you and then the world is our oyster. You set me free and I can do the same for you. How does that sound?"

"Hmm. That does sound pretty good. But I thought you said he was your friend," he noted.

She made a dismissive noise. "As if that could be true. Maybe I did have a little fun, but anything I might have said or done, I just did to gain his trust. And you wouldn't believe how easy it was. He's such a bleeding heart! Give him any sob story and he's like putty in your hands. Figuratively speaking of course," she said with a small laugh. "Honestly, I felt a little sorry for him before. I figured he should at least be allowed to skulk off back home but you're right. This is far more fun. Fun you and me can share in."

Mike faintly shook his head. He felt like such an idiot. He should have trusted his suspicions but instead he'd trusted her. Again. This time, it really looked like it was going to be the death of him.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is isn't it?" He cackled maniacally.

"That's the spirit!" she encouraged. "You've been switched off for so long and I've been stuck like this, so we both deserve a little fun. This is going to be the first human we kill. Don't you want it to really last? To make the most of it before it's over?"

"You bet I do! Wow, you're way better than you used to be!" He scooped up her head. "So how's about you tell me how to get you out of there?"

"No need," she said. "I want to stay like this. I want to stay with him until the time comes."

"Huh? But won't you miss out on the best part?" he asked.

"On the contrary, my dear Spring," she countered. "It's so I can be there to watch during his final moments. To see the fear growing in his eyes until the inevitable comes. I want him to know that, even while I'm in this state, I am infinitely better than him. Right to the very end."

"That does sound good. Almost wish I could do it too, but I guess one of us has gotta do the messy stuff," he joked. He let go of Mike's wrist. "Okay, Mikey, pick her up." Mike stared up at him. "Pick her up or I break you like a breadstick! Then maybe I'll eat you like one too."

His wrist still aching and red raw from Spring's grip, he gathered her up again. But he took no comfort in holding onto her anymore.

"Okay, Mikey, we're gonna play a game. It's kinda like Capture the Flag meets Hide and Seek. You're defending, I'm attacking. What you're gonna do is run on to the old security office _way_ at the back there. I've turned on the security monitors for you, so I can give you my best smile on the cameras over there." He pointed at one. "When you spot me, I gotta freeze like a statue. You look away and I get to move. See, I'm a fair guy, huh?"

"M-Move where?" asked Mike nervously.

"To Miami. The security office, you bug dummy! Where do you think?" He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "You lose the game if I manage to get in the office, see? After that, well, depends how I feel. Might let you have another go, might not. Humans always say what matters is on the inside. I wanna be the judge of that! That'll be fun! Maybe not so much for you, but hey no hard feelings. I'm sure it can't hurt that much. I've had people poking around in me all my life and I never felt a thing. I'm sure you'll be fine." He laughed again.

But Mike could tell by the rising glee in his voice that he knew Mike wouldn't be fine.

"Freda, you make sure he puts you in a nice spot so you get the best view in the house," he told her.

"Just so long as you don't let me miss a bit," she returned.

"You got it, partner!" He looked back at Mike. "Well go on, Mikey. Run along." Mike didn't move. Images played over and over of Spring grabbing him the instant he turned his back. "What are you waiting for? A cookie?! You gotta play the game, Mikey. I said, RUN!"

And Mike did. He pelted down the halls, Spring's laughter ringing in his ears. Running. Running as fast as he could. He had to get away. It seemed to take a lot longer to reach the end than it did coming through. Any hopes he had of possibly escaping were dashed when he saw a heavy metal door closed to the elevator shaft.

He fumbled with his phone to pull it out of his pocket. His heart sank when he saw the signal. No bars. No way to call for help. Even if he could, it would be too late. There was really no way out of this. He looked into the security office he'd been told to enter. Was this really how it was going to end? In a tiny room, underground in a condemned building at the hands of psychotic robot?

And it was all because of the thing he held in his hands. He suddenly felt the urge to fling her right at the wall.

"That was close," she said in a low voice. "For a moment, I didn't think that would work. Right, I don't know how but he's sealed us in. He shouldn't be able to do that because he was never upgraded like I was. Anyway, that's not important right now. We need to get out. If you let me have the control I had before, I can-"

"Shut up," Mike muttered darkly.

"Mike, I'm so sorry about-"

"You said we would be fine!" Mike shouted. "You said he wouldn't hurt us!"

"I didn't-!"

"YOU LIED TO ME! AGAIN!" he shouted.

"I know I did. I honestly didn't think he'd do something like this. I didn't know he was even capable. Everything I said there was to buy us a little more time. Please Mike, you have to believe me!" she begged.

"You already admitted it! This was your plan all along!" Mike accused. "You knew he would do this! Y-You're going to let him kill me so you can both get away!"

"No! Mike, I would never-!"

"You've already lied and tried to kill me before! What do I have, other than your word, that you weren't planning this from the beginning?! That this isn't all some big act you've been putting on?!" Golden didn't reply. "I knew it. I c-can't believe this! I had a feeling, but I really wanted to believe you were trying to change, that you _wanted_ to change! I _did_ believe it! N-Now I'm gonna die here! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Ready or not, here I coooooome!"

Spring's voice echoed eerily through the halls. Mike hurried into the security office. He was coming. The least he could do was hold him off, however brief it might be. He fell into the chair, grabbing the monitor which flipped out from a slot on the wall. It looked like the same kind of setup at Freddy's, only the image was even grainier if that was possible. Only two things were different. Buttons labelled 'map toggle' and 'play audio'. But he didn't have the time to ponder on these.

He hurriedly brought up the first camera closest to where they last saw Spring. The one in the storage room they'd left him in. But the dim lights combined with the terrible image quality made it very hard for him to see Spring. Until he noticed the corner of one of his eyes peering from the left of the screen. And half that horrible smile.

Mike's eyes stung from not blinking. But he kept his eyes fixed on Spring. Those were the rules, like Grandma's Footsteps.

"He's right about it being inevitable. This may delay him, but it won't stop him. If he has the kind of control that I have, he won't play fair." As if on cue, the image became a burst of static. By the time it passed, Spring was gone. "He'll just get closer. The only way out of this is to shut him down, but you'll need my help."

Mike ignored her, moving on to the next camera, scanning for Spring Bonnie. Did she really think she was going to make a fool of him for a third time? He was tempted to try and shut her off, but he needed his attention focused on watching for Spring. He had to hold him off. He could do this. Maybe some kind of escape would present itself.

He found him again in the lab where the tubes were. He looked like he'd been caught walking down the hall. Despite the terrible image quality, Mike could still faintly make out his disturbing twitching. For about thirty seconds he watched until the image flickered to static. Mike gasped in fright when he was once again mere inches from the camera. Like he could reach out through the monitor.

"Mike, let me help," she begged. "All I need is full range of my abilities again. It's really easy. My head hatch. There's a reconfigured signal relay that Freddy installed to keep me in here. A little box with an antenna. Just tear it off."

Mike ignored her. How did she even begin to think that he would trust her again? Maybe she was telling the truth, but how was he to know? He was sure that if he did let her go, she'd either side with Spring or leave Mike to Spring's devices. He would find a way to do this without her.

He faintly hoped that would be the case. When he tried pressing the audio button, he let out a small scream when he heard a child's laughter play through the speakers. It got Spring's attention.

"No way! A kid! Hey, where are you at little guy?" he called.

Mike tracked his progress as he searched for it. It was almost kind of sad. He sounded so hopeful that it was actually a child. He used this tactic a couple more times to bring Spring further back up the corridor away from him. With him distracted, Mike cast about for some form of escape. He rooted through drawers. He pressed random switches. He even tried to force open the security door, first with his hands and then hitting it.

But to no avail. The door didn't budge from his efforts. There was no form of security override to open it. No keys left behind. No air vent to crawl through. He dared not venture where Spring was currently prowling. Even worse, when he tried using the audio again, Spring wasn't fooled.

"Oh, I see. That's you, huh Mikey?" He chuckled and then growled. "You tricked me. You made me think there was a kid down here. Now, you're really gonna get it."

More metallic clanging sounded. A few seconds later, an alarm began to beep. It warned him of a ventilation malfunction. Had Spring just cut off the air supply? So now it was choice between getting mangled or suffocating?! After that, the static flickers became more frequent. Each one brought Spring even closer to the office. Not only that, but Mike could feel the air getting thinner by the minute. There really seemed to be no way out of this.

Except for one.

"Mike, we're running out of time!" said Golden desperately. "Let me help you! I don't want him to hurt you!"

"I don't know what you want anymore!" cried Mike. "How do I know you're not lying this time?!"

"You don't have that luxury anymore!" she argued. "In a minute, maybe less, he'll get in here and you'll definitely die! What do you have to lose by letting me have my abilities back?"

"Because I might end up dead that way too!" Mike clutched his head, practically tearing at his hair. "How do I know you won't immediately go with him?!"

"Mike, he's insane!" she shot back. "Nothing of what I said before was true! You're more than the first friend I've had years! You're my best friend! You gave me a second chance when everyone else wanted to condemn me! You've done everything you can to help me! Let me do the same!"

"I can hear you in there, Freda!" Mike tensed at how close that sounded. "Does this mean you lied to me? Naughty, naughty Freda. You shouldn't lie to your friends like that. Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with you right after I'm done with Mikey!"

Mike looked again at the monitor. Spring was right in front of a doorway. The one that led straight past the window of the security office. He was right on top of them!

"Mike, this is our only chance to make it out of this! Just trust me! Please!"

He looked at the monitor. Then at her. Back to the monitor. The static filled the screen. Spring was gone. His choice was made. He spun her around and yanked open the hatch. He saw the device that didn't look like part of the head. He gripped it and pulled. With a small spark and fizz, it came free.

"Thank you. Give me a minute. I'll be right back," she promised. "Make sure that something very important is still at the back of his mind."

"W-What does that mean?" No reply. "Golden? Golden?!" He shook the head. Nothing. "Oh god, no. Don't leave me!"

"Hey Miiiiike." There came a sound of tapping glass. There he was, leering in at him. "Break time! Get it? Eh, you will in a bit."

His metal feet clanked on the hard floor as he strode around past the window, his eyes never leaving Mike the whole time. But he didn't immediately come around the door frame. Mike racked his brain. He had to stall him, slow him down for Golden. If she hadn't just bugged out and left him for dead.

"W-Wait! You said you c-couldn't m-m-move if I c-c-could see you!" he recalled.

His voice slithered into the office. "Yeah, on the cameras. But you're not looking at me with the cameras, are you Mikey?"

"What if um… I-I stared at you!" he desperately suggested. "You can move when I-I blink!"

"That's not a bad idea. But I'll pass. My game, my rules," he reminded him. He suddenly jumped out from his hiding place. "Boo!"

Mike shot out of the chair and moved back as far as he could. His heart felt like it would burst out of his body. He was fairly certain his legs could no longer keep him standing. He was right. He slid to the floor, holding out his hands as it to hold him back.

"N-No, please! Please, d-don't kill me!" he begged.

"What did I say about whining?" Spring growled. He clanked towards Mike. "Shut up and don't be a sore loser."

"No! Don't! Stop!" Mike thought he saw something move past the window again, but Spring was bearing down on him. "I-I'll do anything! Just don't kill me! Please! I don't want to die!"

"Guess I'll have to shut you up." He reached out for him, like a zombie about to sink its teeth into his flesh. His mouth even opened wide like he was about to. "This won't hurt much. Or maybe it will. I hope it will."

Mike brought his arms up to shield his face and shut his eyes. He began to weep angrily. It wasn't fair. He'd trusted her again and she'd left him! This was the end, no way out, nowhere to run, no way to fight. Why?

"Spring."

They both looked to the source of the voice. There stood a naked endoskeleton. It was old and mostly rusted, but proud and defiant.

"Oh hey, there you are," said Spring casually. "Managed to convince him to let you out and now you're coming to join in on the fun? Nice one! Well, ladies first!"

"Spring, stop this. Right now," she ordered.

"What?" He turned fully to face her. "What did you just say?"

"I said I want you to stop this. There's no need for it."

"No need? No need?!" Spring shook his head in disbelief.

As he did, Mike saw something move on the back of his head. In that instant, Golden's words made sense. The hatch! And behind that, the emergency deactivation switch! Golden was resolutely keeping her eyes fixed on Spring. She would hold his attention while he went for the switch.

Mike gulped and began to edge forward. He prayed to any god who might be listening that Spring wouldn't be reminded of who was right behind him. Luckily, Golden seemed more than capable of keeping his attention.

"Yes, no need," she went on. "Mike's never done anything to you. Don't hurt him because of something that's my fault. Let him go. I'll stay and we can try to figure things out. It doesn't have to be like this."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no! No! I should've figured you'd be on the side of a human in the end! They always favoured you the most!" He pointed accusingly at her. "What made you so perfect?! Why did they love you so much?! I tried my best, I really did! And what do I get?! And now you say you want to help?!"

"Yes, I do," she confirmed. "That's all I want, Spring. I just want to make things right."

"You mean you just want to be in charge again? You want to remind silly Springy who the real star of the show is and whose stooge he is?! Well not this time! I'm in charge now!" he spat. "Some partner you are! It only took you thirty years to remember I even existed!"

"No, Spring, it's not like that!" she insisted. "I never forgot you."

Mike crept up, inching towards his back. Just a little bit closer.

"Then why are you only here now?! Why didn't you come sooner?! I needed you, Freda! But I guess you didn't need me! You abandoned me!" He was shaking and twitching even more now. "You always thought you were better than me, that's why! Even after being through the same thing, you still think you can tell me what to do! Well you can't!"

"I'm trying to help you!" she cried. "Let me help you, Spring! Please, I don't want to do this!"

His hand was almost there. Spring twitched again and the hatch wobbled slightly. Mike's fingers brushed against the hatch, hoping against hope it was loose enough. It was! But it swung open with a very audible squeak.

Mike froze as Spring glanced back. He tried to withdraw his hand too late. For the second time, he grabbed his wrist. Spring pulled him in and his second hand clamped around his throat.

"Really? 'Cause I do!" His eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets, burning with insane rage. "It's your fault she's like this! You turned her against me! You left me to die! You stupid, pathetic human!" His grip tightened. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL kiiiiiiiillllllll…"

That last word came out as a strange sounding slur. The burning eyes faded out. The grip on his hand slackened. Mike stood back, letting his neck slip out of his faded grasp. He took a couple of wheezy breaths, watching as Spring Bonnie keeled to the floor. Unmoving. Lifeless.

Behind where he had been standing was Golden. She was lowering the endoskeleton hand she'd used to press the emergency deactivation switch. She stared down at Spring, the robotic eyes wide with something akin to surprise. And pity. Her eyes turned to her hands, looking at each in turn like she'd only just realised they were there.

"So, that's what it felt like," she murmured. In a louder voice, she asked, "Are you alright, Mike?"

"Sort of," he coughed out. "You?"

"No. I'm not alright," she admitted. "Oh, Spring. I'm… I'm so sorry."

Her voice broke slightly. Mike went to place a hand on her metal shoulder. He hesitated. He did it anyway.

"We had to do it," he wheezed. "We didn't have a choice."

"I know. Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to go now."

"Me too."

* * *

Andrew115342: Thanks for understanding.

Lord Zalgo: Excellent work, my lord. Let those ships burn! My lord is most gracious indeed. Thank you for your understanding.

Arc of Carona: It's fine. Thank you.

Janepiratefox: Thank you.

DnWolfy: Well spotted. Thanks, fixed it. Well it would, considering what's happened. Thank you for getting it and you're welcome.

lyokowarrior1999: That's a shame, but good that you're keeping it up. FNaF World… I'd be interested to see the series take a different route in such a spinoff, but with this and the movie coming up it feels more like selling out. Not that I blame him really. Mangle looks adorable and don't you try and say otherwise, mangled or otherwise.

Monkey999Boy: You ignore that!

Alexis: Thanks, Lex. I'm pretty sure my teachers would have killed me if I'd tried anything like that XD

Flyingshadow451: Yes it is and thank you. Best of luck to you as a fresher. This one I intend to have finished before the month is over, just so it's one less thing. Happy to hear she does.

Idondoshit: That feels like so long ago now. Hope it's as good the second time around.

Shakur: First off, you're welcome. Second off, they do take top priority but as I said, this is very nearly finished so I will get it done hopefully very soon. Was it interesting? Thank you

Foxdoc84: I'm glad I was able to inspire sympathy from you from both of them. Even though I'm sure I just destroyed any semblance of it now for Spring. Sorry to dash your hopes for a possible redemption for him XD Thank you, for your encouragement in my studies and for being kind enough to review.

Jean: Here you go

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: Well they're not going to be wearing clothes in those tubes. In hindsight, maybe some form of plain white cloth over private areas would have been better but never mind. Also, never assume anything. Good that I can keep you guessing. I'm sure that must be a rare thing XD

NotYourAverageGuy: Believe what you will. Now, you can stop wondering.


	14. Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

Considering she was no longer its prisoner, Mike considered just leaving Golden's head down here with Spring Bonnie's deactivated body. Until she told him that it housed her AI core. With a little resignation, he gathered it up and made off. Though he was more than eager to go, Mike asked Golden if there was anything else she wanted to do before they made tracks.

"There's nothing else left to do," she answered in a monotonous voice. "Leave him here. Let him sleep." She didn't add anything else.

She was able to access the security system and open the door. Mike ascended the ladder with Golden again providing encouragement. But after that series of events, heights were the last thing that Mike was worried about. Even though they still made him a little shaky. He was even able to better ignore some of the looks he got from people while they walked across town. They hadn't been through what he'd just survived.

As they sat on the bus to return to town, Mike considered the entity currently in his lap. Just when he thought he had her all figured out, she goes and dashes those notions. He wanted to think that his trust in her was shaken forever, that he could never take her at her word for anything. While that may be true for certain things, from both times she'd supposedly betrayed him, one thing had been consistent. She'd never wanted to hurt him. In a way, he was alive both times thanks to her. Even if she was also responsible for getting him into the situation to begin with.

Mike sighed. That wasn't entirely true. It was his own fault he'd gotten mixed up in all this stuff. Synthetics in hiding, deranged scientists, mad AIs. It was like one of his Japanese animes. He could have just left, tried to find a different job and with all that had happened recently, he was somewhat considering it. Almost shot and stabbed, strangled and throttled. Yet he knew he couldn't even begin to. He didn't want to let down another group of friends. Not again.

His thoughts turned to them, back at the restaurant. It felt like an age since he'd been there. He wondered how Foxy had been getting on. Had he made any progress? Were they all performing better? More importantly, were they ready to let him back in again? He missed them. Freddy's nuggets of advice. Foxy's boisterous antics. Bonnie's snarky quips. Chica's gentle voice…

By the time he got off the bus, he resolved one thing. He had to talk to her. Properly this time. No matter how much he'd tried to hide from it, he'd hurt her feelings. She deserved better treatment. To think she was actually interested in him like _that_. Stupid mistletoe. Yet he hadn't done anything to stop her when they kissed. He'd let it happen. Was this his fault, again? Should he have made it clearer from the start that he was only interested in her as a friend? Or was that even really true…

Mike groaned internally. Why couldn't things just be simple?

Golden didn't say a word, not even when they were back in the apartment. It was odd, considering she had the ability to call him on his phone again to disguise her efforts. What happened with Spring must have really shaken her. She really hadn't wanted to shut him down and she had been forced to. Because Mike was in danger.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Mike's face as he looked at her resting on the counter. Maybe he would never fully understand her. Was that such a bad thing? Mike still wanted to try. It some strange way, he felt like they relied on each other. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing but he knew he wasn't going to get rid of her and wasn't sure if he even wanted to. If only he could get her to seek reconciliation with the others…

Which is why he was surprised by what she said next.

"I want to go back. To the restaurant, I mean."

"Huh?" Mike took a couple of seconds to process that. "Y-You're serious?"

"Completely. Maybe part of me doesn't really want to make amends, but that's irrelevant. I have to. Thirty years is long enough to hold onto a grudge, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah," nodded Mike. He wished he could say the same. "What's uh, changed your mind?"

"Let's just say that recent events have given me a little perspective. Besides, I can't let Aaron keep paying you for not doing any work, slacker," she added.

Mike laughed a little at that. "So, back tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "You've kept away from them long enough because of me. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't cast me off sooner."

"Y-You are?"

"Yes. I think anybody else would have and I wouldn't hold it against you. I've deceived you and put you in danger twice. I've sown discontent among your friends and I've probably made sure no one will regard you with any kind of sanity again after carting my head around these past days. I'm serious Mike, why do you put up with me?"

Mike had to really think about his answer. It wasn't something he could easily put into words.

"Well uh… you're my responsibility, Golden. L-Like you said, I know what it's like. T-To feel like you're in the right w-when everyone e-else says you're wrong," he murmured. "I guess I r-really do want to give you the s-support I never had. O-Or deserved. And something else. It's uh, something I meant to say last night. I um… I see them all in you."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Well uh… I just see glimmers of the o-others sometimes i-in you. You're c-clever and thoughtful, like Freddy. You've got uh, Foxy's showmanship and spirit. You like s-sarcasm like Bonnie. P-Plus some of her uh, ego. N-No offence," he added quickly.

"None taken." She paused. "Anything of Chica's too?"

"Y-Yeah. You care. Y-You did for Spring a-and for me. You cared for them o-once too. You raised th-them, like a teacher b-but also a mother, I think. You're starting to show you do, a-again. I could never just put you back in that warehouse. I want you to be better, Golden. I know you can be. P-Please don't make me wrong."

He waited for her response. Suddenly, the TV flickered on. There she was in her avatar form, gazing out at him. She smiling like he'd never seen her smile. Her eyes were shining with something he'd never seen until now. Hope. Gratitude. Sincerity. She placed a hand on her heart and held the other one up.

"Mike, I swear to you, from this day forth, I will do everything I can to make sure your faith in me isn't misplaced. I don't know if I can fully make up for the times it's been shaken, but I hope that I can. I want you to be able to trust me, like you did in that lab. I owe you my life and my freedom. You deserve that and so much more besides. No more deceptions. No more lies. This is my solemn vow to you, Mike Schmidt. My best friend."

Mike would be lying if he said he wasn't touched by this. He went to the TV and crouched in front of it, looking right back into her digitalized eyes.

"Thanks, Golden."

"Goldie," she corrected. "You can call me Goldie, if you want to."

"W-Wow. Really?"

"Really," she nodded.

"Okay then… Goldie." The smile became a little brighter at the use of her nickname. "Right, I'll call Mr Johnson. Tell him we'll be back tonight."

"Mike, before we do go back, there's one last thing I want you to do for me. Don't worry, this one can be done in the comfort of your own home," she added.

"Okay. What is it?" he asked.

"Go grab your pencil and pad. There's something I'd like you to sketch out for me."

* * *

Mr. Johnson was very pleased when Mike called to give him the good news. Mike was even happier when his boss told him about how things had improved recently thanks to Foxy's efforts. Everything was back to normal and, in his opinion, the shows had a kind of new life to them. Both of them were surprised when Golden cut in on the call.

"Aaron? I'm sorry. For everything I said and did."

He chortled a little. "Don't dwell on it, Golden. I'm just happy to hear you're back on board. You are, aren't you?"

"One hundred percent, sir," she affirmed proudly. "I'm not sure if they'll be willing to accept my apology so quickly."

"Better start somewhere. It's good to have you back with us," he said sincerely. "We'll have a proper catch-up at a later date. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," she agreed. "I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches."

Mike smiled too at hearing them make up. He left Mike saying something about planning an important meeting.

It was at both excitement and apprehension that Mike returned to Freddy's that evening. It felt great to be back in his security uniform, his keys jingling from his belt while he locked up for the night. But this was more than just coming back. He and Golden both had some big issues they needed to confront.

Yes, Mike was nervous. But he really felt like he could do it. He'd left Golden behind the reception desk at her request so he could get off on a more pleasant foot with them first. He turned the key in the back door and no sooner had he stepped foot in the dining area than a red blur tackled into him.

"MIKE!" Foxy cheered as he gripped Mike in a firm embrace. "Yer back, lad! Yer back!"

Mike would have said something in response, but he couldn't. Foxy was currently crushing his lungs and spinal cord.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there won't be much left of his back if you squeeze any harder," noted Bonnie.

"Eh? Blazes, sorry Mike!" He let go at once. "Alright there?"

"Yeah," he wheezed. "Why is it always suffocation with me?"

"What do ya mean by that?"

"Nothing," he dismissed. He looked up to see them all gathered around.

Freddy came up and shook his hand heartily. "Welcome back to the night shift, son. We've missed you."

"Uh, he doesn't really speak for me," put in Bonnie. "I was fine. Didn't even notice you were gone. Kinda bummed you dragged yourself back in really."

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." She looked away, her cocky look faltering. "But I guess it's good you're back. Sort of. Gets boring here without you or whatever."

Now it was Mike's turn to smirk. "So, you did miss me?"

"A little, I guess. I dunno, shut up," she said, but not viciously.

"I missed you too, Bonnie," he replied honestly.

"Whatever," she shrugged. But Mike didn't miss the faint smile that tugged at her lips.

Mike's eyes finally found Chica. She didn't say anything, but the warmth of the smile she gave him was enough. He returned it.

"So uh, you guys all good?" he asked.

"As can be expected, I think," said Freddy. "The past week has been difficult, there's no denyin' that. But by my reckonin', we've overcome it. Thanks in part to you."

"But I wasn't even here," reminded Mike.

"Even so, it was you who set us on the path, if you will. Foxy has told us that you left the responsibility of bringin' us around in his hands so that you might try to bring Golden around. While I still don't condone you concealin' her return and the consequences of that, there's no denyin' that you made a great personal sacrifice to make up for what happened so that we might come out stronger for everythin'. On behalf of us all, thank you Mike."

Mike felt his face grow warm. "I-It's fine."

"On that subject, how did things go with you and Golden?" Mike could detect the note of hope in Freddy's voice.

"I'll uh, let her tell you that. Be right back," he said. He went to where he left her. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know. But let's do this," she said boldly.

"Right." He brought her through and set her down on the table facing everyone.

"Alright then." She cleared her throat. "Good evening everyone. It's good to see you're all feeling better."

Bonnie made a dismissive snort. Mike was worried Golden would respond with something scathing, but she didn't.

"Yes, Bonnie. I deserve that. I realise that what I'm going to say won't be enough to make up for what I've done to you. Really, I'm lucky to even be here. But I'm here and while I may not be able to completely reconcile all I've done, you should understand why." She paused for a moment. "In its simplest terms, I was jealous. As you know, I used to be the showrunner. I stood where you all stand now. When I first told that I would be retired from the stage to train new performers, I was excited. I wanted to show you all what I knew and teach it to you, help you define yourselves in your roles. I considered it an honour. Then I began to see it as a curse.

"You all took to your roles so well. You worked together in a way that I'd never been able to do. You would soon have advanced, unique physical forms with which to perform those roles and experience the world in ways that I couldn't. All the while, I would be left behind. An alternative option. A has been. A relic. I may talk about another influence in my mind, but those feelings all came from me. Bitterness became jealousy, became anger, became action. One that hurt you all in the worst way possible.

"I realise that now because I've learned how it feels. Mike and I went to find my former partner. An animatronic with advanced AI like I had been." The glances the synthetics shared told Mike that this was new to them. "I imagine that, from his point of view, that what I felt for you was what he felt for me. He never got as far as the action stage like I did. He was just switched off when he didn't perform to the standards everyone wanted him to. I tried not to think about him which is why I never talked about him to any of you. I convinced myself that he was fine, that there was no way he could feel anything bad towards me. I was wrong.

"I… I had to shut him down myself this time." Her voice shook a bit. "All I wanted to do was to help him, to make things right. All he wanted, well, it just meant I did what I had to do. One of my first friends, something of a brother to me and I had to shut him because I refused to see or understand what was right in front of me the whole time. Because how could someone I cared about ever feel anything like that towards me?"

Even though she had no eyes to speak of to show this, Mike could tell she was addressing Freddy on this.

"My partner couldn't let go of his hatred. It drove him to do things that I never imagined he would do. In the end, it was his undoing. I've already started down that path and I got so far, I began to think that there was no way back. But I've been given it. By Mike and by you, my dearest brother. My _true_ brother. I know I can't say the same for all of you, that it must be difficult to even tolerate my presence after all this, let alone forgive me. But despite how difficult it might be, I want to try to earn your trust back. Because, in the end, we're all in this together. There's no sense harbouring resentment towards one another."

A long silence followed her speech. Freddy looked genuinely touched. Bonnie was pointedly looking away. Chica looked hopeful but at the same time unsure. Foxy was difficult to read. He only frowned, his eyes shifting between Freddy and Golden. The former stepped forward.

"Thank you for bein' honest with us, my sister. At least I hope you were. As you might imagine, we have been in discussion on what should happen followin' your return, should that happen. I won't deny that there were some vocal opinions that you should be returned to the state you've been in thirty years." Bonnie shifted on her feet at this. "But we did come to an agreement. You're not the only one among us who has committed what might be called a grievous sin."

"Aye," put in Foxy.

"But if you showed that you were willin' to put the past behind you and strive towards forgiveness, then we would give you the benefit of the doubt." He knelt down so he was eye socket level with her. "You are right. Complete forgiveness will be a difficult path to travel. But I know that I am willin' to make it easier for you, if you'll only let me."

"I will. Thank you, Freddy."

"The pleasure is mine, Golden."

"Good luck," grunted Foxy.

"Y-Yes," murmured Chica.

Bonnie stayed silent, but it wasn't difficult to tell she wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"Now, before I do anything else, I need a word with you in private, Freddy. Don't worry, I'll try not to keep him long," she added to them. "Besides, I think Mike has some things to talk to you all about."

"Certainly." Freddy carried her underarm. "Welcome back again, Mike. And thank you."

He tipped his hat to Mike who returned the gesture with his own security cap. When Freddy shut the door to backstage, Foxy was again the first to reach Mike.

"Well done to ya, lad!" he praised. "I knew ya had it in ya!"

"Same to you," replied Mike. "You did great, Foxy. You really did."

"That means a great deal, Mike. Thank ye. Still, what ya managed is rather impressive." He looked off in the direction of the door. "Looks like ya actually managed ta bring her around."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what she makes it look like," remarked Bonnie.

"Hey, Mike wouldn't vouch fer her if he didn't think she could be trusted," argued Foxy.

"And she tricked him before, didn't she?" countered Bonnie.

"Ya sayin' ya don't trust Mike?"

"It's not him I don't trust."

"Aye, I see where yer comin' from. But I'm sure Mike givin' her the benefit-a the doubt." Foxy looked back at Mike. "Ya are, right lad?"

"Y-Yeah," he nodded.

"Then that's all I need," said Foxy positively. "Chica, what's yer view?"

"I'm… not really sure," she answered. "I mean, I think she should get another chance b-but… with everything she did. N-Not meaning to devalue your perspective, Foxy but what she did was, well, worse."

Bonnie clapped and pointed. "Exactly! That's what I'm saying!"

"Even so," Chica went on, "we've talked about it and made our decision. We have to live with our choice now and hope things will improve for Golden."

"Well said, lass," agreed Foxy.

"Slim hope," muttered Bonnie.

"Really, she did make a good point with what she said at the end there," said Chica.

Bonnie frowned. "What point?"

Chica started humming a tune Mike recognised. Another song about them all being in this together from a movie that, personally, made him cringe to even think about. Bonnie was apparently of the same mind while Foxy guffawed.

"Aw come on, really?"

"Well, the end of Golden's speech made me think of it," giggled Chica with a slight blush. Bonnie groaned and lowered her ears.

"Anyway, I believe ya had somethin' else ta say ta Mike, Bon," prompted Foxy with a nudge.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it." Bonnie stepped forward, not quite looking Mike in the eye. "Okay, so. I've been kind of a jerk. To everyone. You included. I said some bad stuff I didn't really mean. So uh… yeah. Sorry."

Mike agreed. Bonnie had been a real jerk. But it wasn't entirely her fault and with all that had transpired, he didn't feel like holding a grudge.

"Apology accepted," said Mike simply.

Bonnie blinked. "Really? That's it? You're not gonna say anything else?"

"Uh, should I?" asked Mike unsurely.

"I dunno, I guess. You know what? It doesn't matter, I'll just take that. Thanks. And also," she added, "I'm gonna try to be uh, better, I guess. You know, less in your face. Get what I mean?"

"Does that mean you're going to stop calling me a pervert?" asked Mike.

"Probably not," she laughed. "But yeah, less stuff like that. We cool?"

"We're cool," nodded Mike. He offered Bonnie his hand, which she shook.

His eyes drifted to Chica. She stood with her hands in front of her, her gaze shifting between Mike and the floor.

"Uh… hi," Mike greeted awkwardly.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"So um…" Mike cast around for a subject. "You uh, like musicals?"

"Oh yes!" she responded with much more enthusiasm. "I adore them."

"E-Even the um, high school variety?"

She laughed a little. "Yes, even the high school variety."

"I uh, I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

"Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence returned. Where was he even supposed to begin with this? It didn't help that Bonnie and Foxy were still here, but that ended up being resolved shortly.

"Okay, me and Foxy have some stuff to do. Pretty important and away from here," she emphasised. "You kids have fun. Come on, peg leg."

"Right behind ya, long ears," he returned. He gave Mike a look of encouragement and followed Bonnie in the direction of the security office.

Mike thought it would be easier once he was left alone with Chica, but he was even more at a loss of what to say. He tried thinking of some sort of conversation or topic to ease the obvious tension, but he came up with nothing. Chica seemed to be having the same problem. A couple of times she opened her mouth to speak, but never got that far.

In the end, they both ended up blurting out the same thing at the same time.

"I'm sorry!"

They stared at each other for a bit. They burst out laughing. When they stopped, Mike oddly felt a little more relaxed.

"That was weird," he noted.

"It was," she agreed.

"But yeah, I'm really sorry, Chica," he repeated. "I really hurt your feelings. I should have been gentler when I said, you know, no. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mike. I won't deny that I was hurt, but I'm not blameless either," she admitted. "I shouldn't have pushed you for an answer like I did. I just thought… never mind. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. It wasn't fair of me."

"Yeah. I'm still sorry though," said Mike. "I uh, don't mean to sound cliché but it's r-really not you, Chica. It's me. Me and um… _that_ kind of relationship. I-It doesn't work out well."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Um…" He considered not telling her, but he felt she needed to know partly why. "I… got close to someone like that once. A friend of mine. A r-really, really good friend. I messed up a-and it ruined everything. Not just our relationship, but my relationship with everyone we knew. I don't want that happening. N-Not again."

"Oh, Mike that sounds horrible," she said sympathetically. "Was that what Golden was talking about? When she said the two of you were alike?" Mike nodded. "Mike, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Now you do," echoed Mike.

"I would never want to lose you as a friend. If that's how you'd prefer things to be, I understand completely." She held out a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," agreed Mike. He shook it. Her skin felt so soft against his. He almost didn't want to let go. "Thanks."

"It's fine." A faint flicker of disappointment crossed her face. "So, should we go and find Bonnie and Foxy? We've got a lot of things to catch up on."

"Sounds good," said Mike.

As they walked off down the hallway, Mike wondered why he wasn't feeling as good as he should about this. He and Chica were friends again. That was what he wanted. Wasn't it?

* * *

Freddy had set Golden down facing him across the table while he sat in his chair. They didn't say anything at first. They studied each other for a few minutes. Finally, Freddy smiled. He smiled like he hadn't smiled in years.

"I cannot express how happy I am at the choice you've made."

"Honestly? I feel it too," she said sincerely. "All the times you told me about how hard it was to do what you had to do and I didn't listen. I understand now. And you had to bear this for thirty years?"

"It doesn't make what you endured any less comfortin'."

"But it doesn't make what I did anymore justified. I have a lot to make up for. I'm not even sure if I can."

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step," quoted Freddy. "And you're not doin' it alone."

"That is a comforting thought. Thank you, Freddy."

"You're more than welcome. Really, the feelin' wasn't so bad. You could say that it's my natural inclination to _bear_ things," he chuckled.

"Oh good lord," groaned Golden. "Just put me back in the warehouse now."

"Oh no, you need to make up for what you've done. This is how you start."

"Shockingly, this doesn't make the prospect any less foreboding."

"Then you'll have to _bear_ it too." He laughed and she moaned. "Now, you had somethin' else you wanted to say, I take it?"

"Saved by the bell." Her tone became serious. "I know what I said about my feelings being my own, but whatever it was in my mind also has a hand in it."

"You've mentioned it before and have been met with scepticism," noted Freddy.

"That's why I didn't want to say this in front of the others. I knew you would be the only one who would take me seriously. You are, yes?" she clarified.

Freddy nodded firmly. "Completely, though I would like to know the exact nature of this entity."

"Join the club, we've got jackets. I don't remember a great deal about whatever it was that wormed its way into my mind, but I have been able to recall one thing. Sometimes, I would see a face. Just for a second, when it was really trying to get me to do what it wanted. I've been hard pressed to recall it, but I've spent a lot of time thinking about it. Look inside the neck of my head. I had Mike do a sketch of my description."

Freddy picked it up and felt around inside until he found a rolled up paper. Upon unfolding it, he looked upon what was no doubt the strangest face he'd ever seen. White as a skull with dark empty eyes to match. The shape itself was vaguely skull-like. But skulls didn't have enormous, black grins that seemed to be a window to the heart of darkness itself. The added face paint made Freddy think of a mime artist, albeit more disturbing. Round red cheeks. Red lips parted by the grin. Purple vertical lines running from its eyes to its mouth. Almost like tears.

What Freddy found even more curious was that it seemed familiar. He could swear he had seen it somewhere before. While still staring at the sketch, he cast his mind back. It didn't take him too long to remember.

"This was in the dream you created for me," he said. "When you were sat at your desk in the office, a portrait of this was behind you."

"That was it. It was monitoring when I did that, making certain I stayed on course. Watching us," she muttered darkly.

"A chillin' thought," he nodded. "But that begs the question. What exactly is it?"

"I don't know. And I don't like not knowing."

* * *

masquerade of shadows: Hey, nothing wrong with insane. Well there is but don't tell anyone I said that. Don't worry, he'll be cropping up again sooner than you think.

Arc of Carona: You would be correct.

Idondoshit: Here have a complimentary straitjacket.

Janepiratefox: Excellent.

lyokowarrior1999: I know that feeling. No, they just look plain adorable to me. I possibly would. I'd imagine something in the style of the Persona series that focuses on building relationships as well as standard video game stuff.

Zanza Flux: Oh you can bet it was, but it needed to be taken. Yeah, try smuggling him all the way across town and back home. I don't think apartment tenancy extends to sentient robots. It's an interesting theory to be sure.

Lord Zalgo: If I may my lord, you may wish to save that for the next one. Fear not, my lord. I am nowhere near finished with our animated automaton.

Inuyashagirl312: Oh yes, it was.

Hickorydaisy: I'd say this time they started going back but then landed somewhere in the middle.

Shakur: I can assure you, he will.

Emerald2020: How conflicting.

Alexis: Don't worry, it won't be.

Monkey999Boy: Sir, I am not Philip II of Spain. Please stop trying to create an armada of ships XD

Auto-Buscus: Don't you hate it when that happens? You'd be correct in assuming that. I'd say that Spring is more along the lines of the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. Nah, that endo is old and can you imagine her walking across town looking like a skinless T-800? XD

Mobslayer2205: No.

MurraySheWrote: That was the idea behind his character. Very happy I got it across.

Moony: You horrible person. But thank you.

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: A confused mentality is definitely something I'd assign to Spring. Glad that's finally been ingrained. Golden does care about Mike. That happens when someone saves your life and talks to you after 30 years of silence. Look at this guy. Can you imagine him being a puppet master?

DnWolfy: Your feeling is correct. As to his personality, it's kind of like when you have a baby. You might have a hand in creating it, but you have no idea how it's actually going to turn out. Same goes for these AI. Yes, it is.


	15. Pulling Strings

**Pulling Strings**

Aaron never liked lying to his wife. It was one of the things he didn't like being responsible for the synthetics and keeping them safe. It was a big enough secret without having to conceal more from her. It was with a guilty feeling that he told his wife he'd be late getting home he was going to see an old friend. It was true really, but it wasn't exactly going to be catch up over a cold beer.

Still, he comforted himself that it was what he had to do to protect them. From a man he used to like and respect, to look upon as a friend. Not for the first time, he wished he could be done with this sort of business.

But he kept in mind the phrase that had originated from his home country during its darkest days: keep calm and carry on. So that's what he did as he drove on through the night to Phil's old house on the edge of town. The man himself hadn't actually been home for a long time, but he had his associate Brad keep it while he was away.

Phil felt exasperation at just the thought of the man. There was no denying he was very savvy technical wise and was very good at keeping himself up to date with various goings on. But when it came to keeping him on a subject he made Phil look focused by comparison. When he started on a tangent, he would see it through to the end. How could a man so in touch be so out of touch at the same time?

Aaron had been to his home once before and the smell he could pick up sometimes made him raise an eyebrow or two. But he was necessary for what needed to be done.

Aaron pulled up at the single storey house. There was nothing completely remarkable about it. No lawn decorations or even many flowers growing in the small lawn at the front. It was simply unassuming, like the man himself. He got out and walked up the drive to see a note left under a rock next to the door.

 _Door's unlocked. Come on in._

Aaron did so, noting how much more concise he was in his writing than his speaking. He entered the small entrance hall that lead directly into a moderately sized living area. The house bore signs of having not being occupied for a while. Dust coated the furnishings in a thick layer. Hooks for coats stood empty. There were no personal affectations or decorations. Portraits of family and such. Or it could just be another reflection of the rather plain man who lived here.

"Phil?" he called. "Where are you?"

No reply. He coughed a little when he inhaled a cloud of dust. Apparently Brad hadn't done the best job at keeping this place clean. He tried the light switch, but nothing happened. Hadn't even fixed in new bleeding bulbs. His concern growing, Aaron entered the living room. Perhaps Phil was waiting for him to join him there.

But he wasn't. However, there was something that wasn't covered in dust. A small table with a chair and a drawer fixed underneath. The only thing on it was what looked like an electronic tablet, not unlike the one they used for the cameras at Freddy's. He walked over to examine it. Had Phil set this up to extra security perhaps? Some other way to get in touch?

Aaron felt a sense of foreboding shadow over him. Something wasn't right here. Why would Phil arrange to meet at his house and not be here? He'd never failed to keep in line with arrangements they made. Unless something had happened.

He pulled out his mobile phone urgently to find out but almost dropped it out of fright when it started to ring. He checked the caller ID. It was Phil.

"Phil? Where the devil are you?" he asked urgently.

"Hello, Mr. Johnson. On time, just like I was told you would be."

Aaron tensed. That wasn't Phil's voice. This voice seemed to slither into his ear like a snake, hissing gently and enticingly before it struck.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Aaron asked at once.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Aaron. Can I call you Aaron?" he asked conversationally. "I'm just having a nice chat with you, that's all."

"How did you get this number?" he repeated.

The voice chuckled. "How else? From our mutual friend Phil, of course. It took a little bit of coaxing, but he and I have this unique understanding. Right, pal?"

Aaron heard the rustling of the phone being passed over to someone else. Phil's terrified tones came through.

"A-Aaron? I-I'm sorry. He-" He was cut off by further phone rustling.

"There you go, see?" It was the other voice again. "We're like best buds and considering how close you two seem to be, I thought it was high time we finally get acquainted."

"What have you done to him?" demanded Aaron.

"Relax, he's fine. It's nothing he won't recover from. Physically anyway." He laughed, but there was nothing remotely present about the sound. "But he's not why I'm here. You see, Aaron, you and I have a little negotiation to settle."

"What makes you think I would even want to? You still haven't told me who you are," he said sharply.

"I guess not," the voice said offhandedly. "Didn't Phil ever tell you? I'm a special associate of Sid's. You know how he doesn't like to get his hands dirty, so he calls me in for it."

The way he said sent a shiver down his spine. "What does that mean?"

"Well, stuff like this for example. Now, I think it's time we discuss business."

"I'm not inclined to discuss the bloody weather with you, let alone business!" he snapped. "I'm going to hang up this phone and I'll be ringing the police not long after!"

"Is that so?" the voice asked.

"Better believe it, sunshine!" he retorted. "I've heard enough here to be happy in the knowledge that I'll never hear from you again!"

"Would you say the same about your lovely wife and daughter?"

Aaron's blood chilled like ice. "What?"

"They're really lovely, actually. I'm looking at them right now. Your wife, she looks good for a woman her age, you lucky devil. And the little one. What was her name, Annie right? She seems like a really spirited kid. I always like the spirited ones. So vibrant and full of life." Aaron clenched his fist tighter around the phone. "They must really mean a lot to you. It's always so touching, you know? Seeing such a close family. I can't imagine how you'd feel if anything happened to them. Here, want to see? Turn on that tablet there. I think they're just laying out the dinner table."

With shaking hands, Aaron picked it up. A grainy, shaking image flickered onscreen. But even like this, Aaron recognised his house. It was being filmed from a car parked across the street. There they were in the brightly lit dining room. Hannah was setting dinner down with Annie laying places.

"I sat close by on the bus they were on," he went on casually. "On their way back from Annie's school. Seems like a great woman, honestly does. She said it was her turn to cook tonight, but Annie was going to cut the vegetables. Kid looked like Christmas had come early when her mom told her that. Now that's a good family dynamic right there, you don't see it much. She asked if daddy was going to come home early. The disappointment they both had when she told her you were going to be late. My heart just went out to them and that chicken looks really good. I might go keep them company, see if they need help carving. I'm pretty good with a knife."

"Don't hurt them," whispered Aaron shakily. "If you touch them-!"

"Touch them?" He sounded offended. "Aaron, what do you take me for? What kind of decent house guest does that? But you know, cases of food poisoning happen more often than you think. I might need to make sure they've cooked everything to proper standards in case anything happens. After all, I'd hate to spoil your dinner."

"What do you want?"

"Are we done with small talk? That's a shame, I kind of wanted to know more. Does Annie enjoy school? She got any friends? And oh man, how does Hannah get the chicken that perfect golden colour? With the juices giving it that mouth-watering sheen. I could never get that!"

"Stop it!" he shouted. "You leave them out of this!"

"Okay, I can take a hint." The screen went blank. "Personally, I think it's a little rude that you won't invite me into your home, but if you'd rather get on with business that's fine by me. Open the drawer in front of you. Take out what you find inside and mull it over so you understand."

Aaron did so. Inside was a form and a pen. The palms of his hands sweating, Aaron read it. What it entailed did nothing to assuage his anguish.

"You can't be serious!"

"Hey, that was quick," the voice remarked. "Did you make sure to read the fine print too? That always trips people up."

"I won't sign this!"

"Really? Was there something you're not clear on? Because we could always discuss it at dinner, if you prefer. I never like to do things on an empty stomach personally," he said casually. "Of course, it would be a private discussion so we can't have Hannah and Annie around to hear. You'd understand if I made sure they were out of the way, right?"

"You… you bastard!" Aaron cursed.

"Hey, no need for that language," chided the voice. "It's really simple. Just sign that form. Hold the tablet so I can make sure you have and we'll be done here. I'll swing by and pick it up later. Oh and you'd better not try anything stupid like tearing up the form or calling the cops so they catch me when I come here or phone home to tell Hannah she'll be expecting a visitor. Otherwise, well, I can't be held responsible for what might happen."

Aaron's gaze shifted rapidly from the tablet to the phone. There could be a chance the man was lying but was it really worth the risk? He already sounded like he'd hurt Phil in some way. And the way he was talking about his family, that he knew who they were and where they lived… He couldn't take the risk.

With a little difficulty due to the tablet and his trembling hand, Aaron signed the form in purple ink.

"Like it? My favourite colour," remarked the voice casually. "Well, everything looks to be in order here. I'll see you around, Aaron. Maybe we'll do lunch sometime. And hey, about the form? Don't worry about it just now. We've still got some other things to settle before we make any final moves, so you just go about as normal. Like nothing happened. You get me? Because I'll know if you don't. Catch you later!"

The phone clicked and he was gone, leaving Aaron alone with a growing sense of dread for what was coming.

* * *

Emerald2020: Thank you. Also, get out.

SuperNormalMan: Ship who you please. I personally will always have them as just besties but I won't stop you.

Lord Zalgo: I regret my lord may have to wait some time, but I do hope it will be worth it.

Hickorydaisy: Alice is the name you give to the Puppet, I presume? They are relevant and they will be answered, in time.  
Well noticed. Jerry is no one. He's just a guy from Andrew's new job after he left Freddy's.

Arc of Carona: Your feeling would be correct.

Inuyashagirl312: He is rather unnerving.

Flyingshadow451: As I say, I'm almost at the end so I might as well finish it. All of those questions will be answered in the future, I assure you of that.

l OmegaInfinity l: The way I intend to write him will hopefully come across as complex and compelling. Oh hey it's a reference to that thing with the guy and the dude.

Janepiratefox: The other what? That will be explored at another time.

lyokowarrior1999: I like to think I never answer anything. That would just spoil things.

Mobslayer2205: I have plans for him. Possibly, but in this setting it would be difficult to do. Glad you've stuck with me this long.

FnafLord29: I've been told that more than once.

Monkey999Boy: I will not hesitate to blow holes in every single one of your ships! And no. Not yet anyway.

DnWolfy: Sometimes simplicity is the best option. You know, that wouldn't be so farfetched from happening knowing Golden.

Idondoshit: Indeed.

Foxdoc84: High praise indeed. Thank you. You'd be correct in thinking it isn't over. Not yet. I think this'll end up totalling around seven, maybe eight stories. Not counting any specials that I may do.

masquerade of shadows: Believe me, the Marionette's character was one I thought long and hard about. I think you'll like what I have in mind for him. You know, I've never actually thought about that. You're right about them not sweating and such, no bodily oils but that was something I kind of overlooked. Maybe that's fitting considering the original animatronics 'never got a bath' XD

The Ben Who Must Not Be Named: That is very true. Joker is case and point.  
Yeah Mike's thoughts tend to go in a vicious circle when he's worried about something, usually making it worse.  
Give them time.  
It was something she needed to come to terms with to let it go. Now she can. Hopefully.  
Give them time and we'll see where things go.  
It could only be him. Just you wait and see what happens when he tugs at the strings a little more.

MajorVidGamer: Someone clearly doesn't play or know much of the games XD But you are right to be concerned.

Aiden of Ignis: Keep hoping.

Zanza Flux: Not to mention a literal truck to carry him back in.  
Let's just say that best laid plans went astray.  
You're right there. The two of them both need to figure things out properly by bonding a little more before they even think about big decisions.  
He has his strings, as we will learn.

 **And that's the end of another instalment. A hearty thank you to each and every one of my readers and reviewers. You make this story just as much as I do. Remember, a storyteller's word is meaningless with no one to hear it.**

 **Now, as I've already said, my writing is going to be severely staggered over this year and some of the next. A dissertation is a big thing and I have two other modules to contend with too. We have to prioritise and as much as I love writing this, it's going to have to take a back seat for now. But rest assured, I have great plans. Oh yes indeed.**

 **Until then my friends, I bid you farewell. Be strong, be swift, be just.**

 **Alpha.**


End file.
